Pixie Dust
by Metal Overload
Summary: -AU- Ayane is angry enough after a bad day. Waking up only 2 inches tall with pixie wings to boot just makes her bad day even worse. Worse comes to worst when she's being toted around by everyone under the sun and gaining powers that may be... dangerous.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Dead or Alive. If a character that is not from Dead or Alive belongs to me. The lovely female DOA characters are provided by the good people at Tecmo and Team Ninja. Oh yea and the male DOA characters to they also own them.  
  
"Pixie Dust"  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Day.  
  
Don't worry the first 2 paragraphs are just the intro. into the story. I am also the writer of "Shinobi of Hajinmon" and would welcome any reviews of either of these stories. My previous story is still unfinished and I don't know how long it will take. I'd just thought I'd make it clear that I haven't quit on the last one so don't worry. Anyway this is an original idea that came from a dream I had, strange huh. So I decided to create a story by taking one key element out of that dream. It's meant to be kind of comical but I don't really know what kind of story it is. It will be serious to. In the story it starts off Ayane has a bad day. (All my stories will be about Ayane so if you don't like it back off) When she wakes up the next day she will be transformed into a 2-inch tall pixie with transparent purple wings. (Much like those butterflies wings in the DOA3 intro) She comes across a lot of problems and searches for a way to be changed back to normal. Or at least her regular size. You'll find out later. Please R&R! (Oh and I do have some idea for a story based around Kasumi but Ayane will play a key role. More on that in time now on with the story)  
  
Ayane wakes up with a serious headache this morning. The night before she had been sent by Hayate to do the most absurd of missions. To baby-sit. Not just any children but his cousins 3 kids. Hayate told his cousin he'd do him a favor and find someone to baby-sit his 6, 7 and 5 year old kids so he could have the night off. His cousin was in from over seas because he lived in America so him and Hayate had a night on the town. Even Kasumi went with them. YES all pressure on Kasumi by the clan has been dropped and she is back with them. So seeing as Ayane wasn't in any way related to him Hayate chose her to watch over his cousins kids. Of course she refused but then Hayate threatened to revoke her status as a Shinobi if she didn't do this one favor. Yea Hayate used to spend a lot of time with her all brotherly but since Kasumis acceptance back into the clan he can't even find the time to glance at her. Yet he found the time to give her this job.  
  
Ayane rolled over in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She put her hand on her forehead.  
  
Ayane: Dammit!!!!! What a terrible way to end a day. !!!  
  
She slowly pulled to the end of the bed.  
  
Ayane: DAD!!!!!!!!  
  
She still lived with her foster father Genra. After Zacks unexpected win at the tournament Genra had turned out ok. Hey she's still only 16 going on 17. Genra came to the door and spoke through it.  
  
Genra: What is it angel?  
  
Ayane in a low voice: I swear he calls me that just to piss me off. (Louder voice) Remind me to kill Hayate next time I see him!!!!!!!! And don't call me ANGEL!!!!!!  
  
Genra: Of course angel.  
  
Ayane: RRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Genra: But before you do anything I have to tell you something.  
  
Ayane aggravated: Come in and say it I hate talking to a door!!  
  
Genra walked in. He was dressed in a black ninja out fit and hair pulled back in a small ponytail. Ayane was laying crossways along the width of the bed. Her feet hanging off one end and her head and arms hanging off the other. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She was laying belly down. She lifted her head a little to look at him. Then let her head flop again.  
  
Ayane: You look like a dork you know. Where are you going?  
  
Genra: And you look like you crap. (He smiled)  
  
Ayane: If I'm prettier than everyone else even when I look like crap why try? Now where are you going? (Her head still hanging off the edge)  
  
Genra: You know if you had a better attitude you would have a boyfriend like that red head ninja what's her name?  
  
That's what she loved about Genra he never referred to her as her half sister.  
  
Ayane head still hanging and still not looking at him: (Muffled voice) Her name is Kasumi, her boyfriends a loser, and besides boyfriends are nothing but stupid lap dogs. Where are you going?  
  
This is how her and Genra carry out their conversations. Talking about 2 things at once.  
  
Genra: What about me? I'm going on a mission to find the scroll of serenity.  
  
Ayane: (Same position, same calm tone) You not a loser you're a dork, and you're a terrible liar. You're going over to her house again aren't you?  
  
Genra: Uh... yes. The whole ninja outfit was just a cover up. But I'm not going to her house she invited me on a trip with her.  
  
Ayane: Once again.... Where? And do you not want to spend time with me?  
  
Genra: On a camping trip in the mountains. And of course I do. No one can sever our father and daughter relationship.  
  
Ayane: Really? Then how come for the past month I hardly see you at all?  
  
Genra: (silent for a minute trying to think of a come back. Looks at watch) Oh I better go. Goodbye angel, see you in a week.  
  
He walked out the door. Before he could make it to the front door Ayane screamed one last thing at him.  
  
Ayane: YOU'RE STILL A DORK!!!!!!  
  
Then he was gone. Ayane sighed and reached over to her little table for her bandana. She couldn't seem to feel it. Ayanes temper was on the rise. She reached way over to the end of the table. She barely felt it. She propped up with her other arm and reached over the floor determined not to leave the bed just yet. She almost had it when she abruptly fell to the floor hitting her head. She scrambled to a sitting position grasping her head.  
  
Ayane: SON OF A... WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN BOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She got up and took some asprin. She snatched up her bandana angrily and put it on. She put on a black butterfly outfit with green trim and a green bow. (Yea I know) She started out the door and towards the nearest restaurant. She walked in.  
  
Waiter: Can I help you?  
  
Ayane then remembered she forgot to grab her money. Temper slowly reaching a boil. She ran back to her house. She realized that she locked herself out. Temper has reached boiling. She kicked and thrashed around the front yard. She lived on a pretty neighbor filled street. One neighbor who was getting his mail stared at her. She looked at him.  
  
Ayane: What the hell are you looking at!!!!!  
  
He quickly grabbed his mail and rushed back inside. Ayane wasn't even amused by his hasty retreat like she normally would.  
  
Ayane: Fine screw breakfast. I'll figure out how to get in later.  
  
She decided a short walk to calm down would do some good... it didn't. She ran into Hayate along the way.  
  
Hayate: Hey Ayane.  
  
She stopped in front of him. She had a frightening look on her face but Hayate didn't seem to notice.  
  
Hayate: Listen me, my cousin and Kasumi are going out for the night again and I wanted you to watch his kids again.  
  
Ayane: I can't believe you! I have a headache from those brats and you are telling me to watch them!!! Sorry Hayate orders or not but SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hayate: Hey I will revoke your status as a ninja. If not she will!!  
  
Ayane looked at him confused: WHO??!!  
  
Hayate: Oh you haven't heard. The clan has decided to give Kasumi full leadership like she was supposed to. Soon she'll be giving orders.  
  
That tore it. Ayanes rage burst out of her in a horrifying adrenaline rush. She slugged him across the face sending him to the sidewalk. He lay there barely hearing what she said.  
  
Ayane: I don't take orders from anyone!!!! Not you and absolutely not that red headed...  
  
Hayate: Stop. You'll be lucky to get ninja dog status after this. Kasumi will see to that.  
  
Ayane: (calm but disturbing voice) Go ahead. Because now I am not part of the clan. Goodbye Hayate. I shall not see you again. May your life be full of crap.  
  
She turned and walked off. He stood up and watched her go. She never looked back. The rest of the day was pretty much full of dung as far as she was concerned. She lost all her money. Got into an argument with an officer who thought she was suspicious. All her friends were working or gone on trips. And she cut herself on the arm while trying to get into her house. How she doesn't know, just one of those things that you notice like Hey I got a cut but don't know how. She got in. She couldn't find anything to eat so she settled for a bowl of cereal. She sat down on the couch cross legged and flipped on the TV. She was eating Cheerios. She flipped through the channels.  
  
Ayane: Soap, soap, soap, romance, crap, crap, crap. Hmm, a fantasy. Fairies? (Some movie she found about Pixies) What a load of crap!! Ferries HAA!!  
  
She then came across an imported American TV show called Whose Line is it Anyway? with Drew Carrey, Greg Proops, Wayne Brady, Colin Mokery, and Ryan Styles. Ryan was doing an impersonation of a series of animals charging the camera. (An actual episode.) When Ryan did a bird hitting the camera and sliding off Ayane had just taken a spoon full of cereal and blew most of the milk out her nose. She broke into laughter. It cheered her up a little. It ended shortly after. She decided her day was filled with enough crap as it is and instantly went and plopped on her bed. She didn't bother getting undressed. She fell asleep there in the middle of her bed.  
  
The next day when she woke up she rolled over three times to reach the edge of the bed. She didn't reach it.  
  
Ayane: Huh?  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was a lot bigger. She sat up and looked to the edge of the bed. It seemed like it was 15 feet away. A troubled look came over her face and she started to panic. She looked into the mirror across the room from her bed and saw that she was really small.  
  
Ayane: WHA...... (She was to paniced to talk straight.)  
  
She looked closer at the mirror and saw a pair of transparent purple wings on her back. Just like a pixie.  
  
Well what do you think of it? I can't really say much about Chapter 2. It'll be here when I get to it. PLZ R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: No Choice

Chapter 2: No Choice  
  
Seeing as I got 3 reviews I may as well go ahead with the second chapter. Who knows this may catch on! Glad you found the first chapter so amusing.  
  
Wolf Runner: Ayane is not aware of magics in her current... uh... Position! She figures that out later so keep hiding. ^_^  
  
Uselesspawn: I do think that it was a bit fast so I'll but that was purely an intro chapter to Ayanes problems. I'll try and slow it down from here on out. And yes Whose Line is a Hilarious show!! It's awesome!!  
  
Kurmoi: Thank you. Well I had to make Her temper true to herself or she just wouldn't be Ayane. This is just the beginning of Ayanes problems!  
  
On with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayane: ..........  
  
She sat there in the middle of the bed staring at the mirror. Her expression was that of fear. The wings were like daggers on her back. The top part of the wings were long and were narrow coming to a point on the tips. The bottom halves were much shorter but same shape overall. All she could do was sit there and stare. It was at least 10 minutes before she made a move.  
  
Ayane: ....... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She began to feel dizzy. She couldn't think straight and she was making herself sick trying. All the sudden she heard pounding at the front door.  
  
Kasumi: Ayane open up!!!!!!!! I know you're there!!!!  
  
Ayane: What no not her!!!!  
  
Kasumis voice echoed in her ears.  
  
Kasumi: Ayane!!!!!  
  
Ayane jumped up and ran to the edge of her bed. It was quite a ways down. She thought for a moment and decided to try and fly. Her wings flapped but no success. Ayane began to panic as Kasumis pounding continued.  
  
Kasumi: I'm coming in whether you like it or not Ayane!!!!!!!  
  
When flying failed she jumped off the bed and landed on the floor ninja style. She heard Kasumi bust through the door and heading towards her room. Ayane ran under the bed just as Kasumi walked in. Kasumi surveyed the room noticing the recently slept in bed. Ayane peaked from behind one of the legs of the bed. Kasumi was wearing her white ninja outfit. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
Ayane: (Whispering to herself) What the hell is she doing here?! ......Hayate!!!!!  
  
Ayane had no idea what to do. She couldn't possibly let Kasumi see her like this. She couldn't even fathom what Kasumi would say or do if she saw her like this. She though it best to hide. Kasumi went a couple more steps into Ayanes room closer to the bed. She watched Kasumi cautiously taking extreme measures not to be seen.  
  
Ayane thinking to herself: (Although at this size it is less likely to be seen. Best not take any chances with Kasumi though. What the hell is she doing here anyway?!!!!!!! I bet it was Hayate the bastard!!!!!!! Hmm. Judging from Kasumis attire she has just become the leader of the clan. She was probably curious why I wasn't there then asked Hayate. Now she's probably here to make me feel miserable since she's now the big leader of the clan....... heh literally to me!)  
  
Kasumi was a bit angry which was unusual it itself. All the more reason for Ayane to hide.  
  
Kasumi: This is just great! I come all the way down here and she's not even here!  
  
Kasumi turned and walked out the door. Ayane let out a sigh of relief. She walked slowly out from behind the bed.  
  
Ayane: Now what am I going to do?! (looks to the door. She hears the front door shut) DON'T COME BACK!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi walked back in. Ayane slapped her hand over her mouth!  
  
Kasumi: I knew you... were....... here.  
  
After scanning the room while she spoke her eyes fell on Ayane. Kasumis eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Ayane still had her hand over her mouth her eyes widened to an extreme. Kasumi stood in the doorway not moving or talking. Ayane wished she could retreat back under the bed but her attention was to fixated on Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: (Soft frightened voice) A............... Ayane?  
  
Ayane thought for a moment. One thought flashed across her mind. Run. She turned tail and ran straight for the bed.  
  
Kasumi: Ayane wait!!  
  
Kasumi jumped to the floor trying to grab Ayane. She rolled once across the floor. She missed by an inch. Ayane disappeared under the bed. She got on her knees looking for her under the bed.  
  
Kasumi: Ayane? Ayane please come out. I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
There was quite a bit of stuff under the bed. It wasn't a mess it was actually all neatly set under there but a lot none the less. Ayane had hid behind a small box. She was leaning against it arms crossed. Kasumis last comment nearly drove her to shout out but that wouldn't be wise.  
  
Ayane in her head: (WHAT DOES SHE THINK I AM A PET!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm not going to hurt you please come out, OF COURSE YOU WON'T!!!!!!!!!!! But the thought of being held in the palm of your hand disgusts me! Which if I did come out that would happen! Nope!!!!! I'll stay right here!!)  
  
Kasumi: Ayane please. As clan leader I order you to come out.  
  
Ayane in her head: (HA!!!!!!! Does she honestly think that she can order me like that!!! Well....... Given the circumstances I guess she does think so BUT NO!!!!!)  
  
Kasumi: (Aggravated) Ayane!  
  
Ayane still in her head: (NOPE!)  
  
All the sudden the box she was leaning against was flung out from behind her. Ayane nearly fell over just barely catching herself. Then she saw Kasumis hand coming to grab her. She flipped over her hand. Her wing snipped it. It bent and then snapped back. Pain shot through her back because of it. Ayane fell when she landed. And screamed a little. She turned at Kasumi.  
  
Ayane: STUPID THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi:...... Sorry. Please Ayane come out.  
  
Ayane: WHY SHOULD I?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi: I could try to grab you again.  
  
Ayane turned around to run but she was surrounded by stuff she couldn't hope to get around in time. She turned back to Kasumi.  
  
Ayane: All right Kasumi. But back off or I won't. If you reach for me I'll.....I'll.... I don't know but you won't like it!!!  
  
Kasumi struggled to keep a straight face but she acknowledged her request. She scooted back away from the bed on her knees and then sat on her legs. She put her hands in her lap so Ayane could see where they were and not get suspicious. Ayane slowly and casually with her arms still crossed walked out from under the bed. Kasumi watched her walk and stop an inch from the bed. Kasumi kept a straight face. She could see that Ayanes expression was a pissed off one. They stared each other in the eyes not moving for a couple minutes.  
  
Ayane: Go ahead!  
  
Kasumi What?  
  
Ayane: Laugh! I know you want to!  
  
Kasumi not laughing: Ayane this isn't funny to me.  
  
Ayane pissed off: Well nor is it to me!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi in her head: (I can't imagine how she feels. She must be terrified........ or just mad. I can't believe it. But there she is, a little smaller than my finger. I can't believe that woman was serious about it. She actually did this to Ayane. I can't let Ayane find out. She'll never forgive me)  
  
Ayane flopped to a sitting position and let her head drop.  
  
Kasumi: Ayane are you ok?  
  
Ayane didn't move or respond. Kasumi knew that she couldn't just leave her alone. She was extremely vulnerable to anything. She would have to take care of her until she could get something figured out. She of course anticipated resistance.  
  
Kasumi: I guess I'll take you to my house until we figure out how to turn you back.  
  
Ayane lifted her head slowly meeting Kasumis eyes  
  
Ayane: I hope you're not serious!!  
  
Kasumi: I mean it.  
  
Ayane: ....... No way!!!!  
  
Kasumi: Ayane you can't stay here. It's too dangerous. A mouse could kill you the way you are!  
  
Ayane: Shut-up!! There's no way......  
  
Kasumi stood up: Ayane listen!!! Do you want to die from any thing that happens to find you or do you want to live through this?!! (Whoa she's a lot smaller than I thought.)  
  
Ayane didn't move from her position nor was she fazed. But she couldn't argue with the truth.  
  
Ayane: ..... Fine. Have it your way.  
  
Kasumi: Good. Lets go.  
  
She knelt down and put her hand down in front of Ayane. Ayane stood up and stared at it for a moment.  
  
Ayane: This sucks!!  
  
She walked cautiously on and sat cross-legged in the middle of Kasumis hand. Kasumi stood up and looked at Ayane in the middle of her hand. Kasumi thought that her wings looked beautiful on her. They suited her perfectly. She turned and walked out the door.  
  
Kasumi still smiling: Looks like you really are my little sister.  
  
Ayane head down: Shut-up!  
  
It's a strange story yes but is it interesting enough to continue? I hope so. It depends on how many reviews I get. PLZ R&R!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Stranded

Chapter 3: Stranded  
  
Some of you think that this story is worth continuing so I will. Thank you for reviewing so far. If you think it's too long just tell me and it shall be shortened. Please R&R!  
  
Kasumi walked through her front door with Ayane literally in hand. They haven't said much to each other sense they left Ayanes house. Ayane didn't want people to notice that she was down sized in her half sisters hand so she kept still and quiet. Kasumi shut her front door and continued to her room. Ayane had never been in her house before let alone her room. She really wasn't to thrilled about it though. Kasumi walked through her bedroom door and stopped at Ayanes voice.  
  
Ayane: Aahh!  
  
Kasumi looked down at her: What?  
  
Ayane: IT'S............ PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumis walls were covered with pink flowers and pink possessions on her dresser. Even her bed had pink covers.  
  
Kasumi: So? What's the big deal?  
  
Ayane: It's so...... PINK!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi: It is my room after all. And it is my fav. color.  
  
Ayane: THIS SUCKS!!!  
  
Kasumi: What's your problem?!  
  
She accidentally almost dropped her out of frustration. Ayane panicked and dug her nails into Kasumis hand. She flinched a bit but kept her hand straight.  
  
Ayane looking up at her face: YOU IDIOT I CAN'T FLY YOU KNOW!!!!!  
  
Kasumi shut her eyes trying to control herself. (Just ignore that remark. She's not exactly supposed to be happy in this position.) Her fingers began to tense in the hand that Ayane was in. She was tempted to just close her up in a fist but she wouldn't ever do such a thing.  
  
Ayane saw it and instantly attacked Kasumi and herself.  
  
Ayane: Looks like you just want to end this here and now. Go ahead!! It's not like I'll be missed!! In fact you could say that everyone would be happy!!  
  
Kasumi set her down on the dresser next to the bed before she did something she would regret. Ayane began pacing along the edge. Kasumi sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands. Ayane paid no attention to her. She was contemplating how long it would be before she would get out of this room.  
  
Kasumi: Where is Genra?  
  
Ayane arms crossed and still pacing: He went camping with her.  
  
Kasumi looked at her: Who?  
  
Ayane: Some woman he met somewhere. He said he would be gone for a week but he won't be back for a lot longer than that.  
  
Kasumi: How so?  
  
Ayane: Because he left a message on the phone saying she asked him to stay for a lot longer.  
  
Kasumi a little worried about how long she would say: How long?  
  
Ayane: I don't even know! Whenever she says so! All that I know is I'm stuck in this house with you and your............. PINKNESS!!!!  
  
Kasumi: Well..... what about if you stay with Hayate instead?  
  
Ayane turned to look at her: Don't even tell that ass. He would probably laugh his ass off and say I deserved it.  
  
Kasumi was a little taken back: How could you say that about him?! He's your...  
  
Ayane cut her off: Ah! Half brother! And ever since you came back he has been ignoring me at every turn! Not to mention he had me babysitting his cousins KIDS while you all were out!! Then he had the nerve to tell, not ask tell, me to do it again last night!!!  
  
Kasumi: So you disobeyed him. Regardless of how ridiculous it is you still should have listrned him. I didn't become the leader until later.  
  
Ayane: He obviously didn't tell you.  
  
Kasumi: Tell me what?  
  
Ayane smiling: I'm no longer a part of the clan. I take orders from no one anymore.  
  
Kasumi astonished: But why?! They are like family to us! How could you turn your back on them?!  
  
Ayane: No they weren't. None of them cared for me anyway. Not to mention Hayate has become an ass and with the added bonus of you becoming clan leader I have no reason to stay. Oh lets not forget fathers new woman. Now I live by my own rules and I don't need anyone!!!  
  
Kasumi stood up and looked down at her: Is that a fact?  
  
Ayane snuffed as she remembered that right now as much as she hated to admit it, she needed help. Her gaze dropped toward the dresser on which she stood. Kasumi only watched her. Her wings, although see through, gave off a beautiful purple sparkle.  
  
Kasumi: (Well at least her clothes shrank with her. She would be much more upset if she were naked.) Look on the bright side.  
  
Ayane looked up at her.  
  
Kasumi: You have wings so you may learn how to fly. And this could be a good chance for us to get to know each other.  
  
Ayane bluntly: Oh joy.  
  
Kasumi: Pardon?  
  
Ayane: I'm hungry.  
  
Kasumi: Oh let me go see if I can find us something to eat.  
  
Ayane watched her as she left the room. She was stranded on the dresser practically so she couldn't run anywhere. She couldn't jump and run because the dresser was much higher than her own bed and besides where would she go. She looked at her wings in a nearby mirror. She tried flapping them. They moved back and forth but they wouldn't go fast enough to pick her up. That or she just couldn't flap them right.  
  
Ayane: This really sucks.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Kasumi made a quick phone call.  
  
Kasumi: Hello?  
  
Lei Fang: Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Hey how long are you and Hitomi staying in town.  
  
Lei Fang: Well we have nothing planned back home so as long as we want I suppose. It's been really nice so far visiting with you. Hitomi feels the same way.  
  
Kasumi: Listen I have something to say. It's about Ayane.  
  
Lei Fang: Oh. What about her?  
  
Kasumi: Well... she's kind of not herself. And I was wondering if you two could come over and help cheer her up.  
  
Lei Fang:... Uh.... When does she not need to be cheered up? Besides none of us could ever get along with her. Let alone even know we're here. Don't get me wrong I'll be more than happy to help but what makes this time any different.  
  
Kasumi: I can't say. It's kind of hard to explain and she won't let me tell Hayate. They are kind of fighting.  
  
Lei Fang: Oh. Well how about we come over tonight and... wait a second at your house. How did you get her over to your house?!  
  
Kasumi: Lets just say she didn't have much of a choice. So later tonight huh?  
  
Lei Fang: Sure.  
  
They said goodbye then hung up. Kasumi went about her kitchen searching for something to eat. In Kasumis room Ayane had jumped from the dresser to Kasumis bed. She was lying on top of the pillow face up. Her wings were extended out to the sides. She stared up to the ceiling with a true hunger. Kasumi walked in with some kind of soup in a thermos and a bottle cap. She stopped at the sight of Ayane lounging on her pillow.  
  
Kasumi: You do know that's my bed right.  
  
Ayane: You do know I have nowhere else to lay and I don't care. I'm not moving.  
  
She sat up with her legs spread out and her hands out in front of her on the pillow. Her wings flared out when she did. Kasumi set the cap down in front of Ayane. It was filled with the soup.  
  
Ayane: What the hell is this?  
  
Kasumi: It's tomato soup. It's all I could find that you could eat. I'll be right back.  
  
She left and came back with bread. She set half a piece down in front of Ayane to tear off. Kasumi carefully sat down on the bed so she wouldn't make Ayane bounce up. Kasumi watched as Ayane tore off piece after piece, dipped it, then shoved it in her mouth. She was hungry.  
  
Kasumi: So what's it like?  
  
She didn't answer just continued to eat. Kasumi decided it best not to ask. She did however want to say one more thing.  
  
Kasumi: Ayane we're going to have company tonight.  
  
Ayane stopped mid-bite and shifted her eyes up at her. She finished it then spoke.  
  
Ayane: So what as long as I'm not a part of it.  
  
Kasumi: You are.  
  
Ayane: What do you mean?!!!  
  
Kasumi started drinking from her thermos before she told her.  
  
I know it's still a strange story. But it should be interesting enough to read. I'll probably bring in other DOA characters such as Helena or maybe even Christie. And yes chances are I'll somehow bring Ryu into this. I'm open to suggestions if it sounds good. Oh and do let me know if this is too long. If so I'll shorten the chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Help

Chapter 4: Unwanted Help  
  
It appears that this just could be catching on. Like I said I'm open to suggestions of a character to appear. But not to many I don't want to crowd the story. On with the story. Please r&r.  
  
A couple of hours have past since Kasumi broke the news about Lei Fang and Hitomi were coming. Of course Ayane didn't want it but what could she do. She was only two inches tall and it wasn't her house. She had fallen asleep shortly after eating and still is. She was lying on Kasumis pillow on her side back to the door. Kasumi was a little unnerved about her little sisters obvious but still surprising reaction to the upcoming visitors. She exploded with rage that made Kasumi think she forgot her position but she was well aware of her predicament. Kasumi sat at the kitchen table watching the neighborhood children play outside her window.  
  
Kasumi: (It's kind of funny. She threatened to choke the life out of me. If she were her regular size I would've believed her. But since she isn't she just looked cute. Like a mini doll or something with a bad mouth.) A real bad mouth.  
  
She heard knocking on her door. She had no idea who it could be since Lei Fang and Hitomi wasn't due until that night. She went to answer the door fearful that it was Hayate. She opened the door. To her surprise it was Ryu Hayabusa.  
  
Ryu: Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: Ryu! What are you doing here?  
  
Ryu: I just got back from a mission and I heard that you have become the clan leader. I came to congratulate you. [laughing a little] Now you can tell that fool brother of yours what to do.  
  
Kasumi laughed in her throat: I guess so. Thanks for coming over.  
  
Ryu: Aren't you going to invite me in?  
  
Kasumi a little worried: Um no this would not be a good time!  
  
Ryu: Why is that?  
  
Kasumi: Because... um... Ayane is here!  
  
Ryu: Really!  
  
He suspected she was lieing. He could tell because she was sweating and because there is no way Ayane would ever come here. He smiled and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
Kasumi turning red: (No Ryu please don't look at me like that) Ok. (DANG IT WHY DID I SAY THAT??!!)  
  
Ryu: (Works every time) Thank you.  
  
He walks in then turns to her.  
  
Ryu: Tell me the real reason why you didn't invite me in.  
  
Kasumi looked down at the floor: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I'll just show you. But be quiet.  
  
She led him to her bedroom door and stopped. She pointed to her pillow. He looked closely but couldn't make it out. He squinted his eyes. Then they flared open at the realization of what was going on. He looked at Kasumi who was staring at Ayane.  
  
Kasumi: I found her like this, this morning. She was terrified and I had a hard time catching her. I was also too afraid I might hurt her so it took a little more time. She's asleep now so keep quiet. I already told two people and that got me into enough trouble as it is. (Well as much trouble as she can cause at that size. Heheh)  
  
Ryu: Umm... Well... this is.... Hmm.  
  
Kasumi turned to him. He had commenced to look at Ayane. He appeared to be lost in deep thought.  
  
Ryu: Do you have any idea what caused this.  
  
Kasumi panicky: No of course not why would I know anything about that! (Dang it I blew it.)  
  
He looked at her. He contemplated whether to pry it out of her or not. He decided not to.  
  
Ryu: Very well. Then I must be going. I don't really want to be here when she wakes up anyway. That would simply cause more trouble.  
  
He turned and started to leave.  
  
Kasumi: Ryu.  
  
He stopped but didn't turn.  
  
Kasumi: Please don't tell anyone. Especially Hayate.  
  
Ryu: As you wish.  
  
He walked out the door and off down the street.  
  
Kasumi stood there watching his departure. She turned to Ayane who thankfully slept through all that.  
  
Kasumi: (Well I guess it couldn't hurt for Ryu to know. Dang it I think he knows that I know something!! Why do I always get nervous around him?! Ah well at least he's not here to dig it out. Hmm. What am I going to do? She refuses to leave that spot and I need to sleep somewhere. I can't very well lay down on the other side. I might accidentally roll over on her. I guess I could just move her with force. It wouldn't take much. [smiles] In fact it would be real easy. I'm a little tired right now. A nap would do me good.)  
  
She carefully walks over to her bed looking down at sleeping Ayane. (Gosh she's so small!) She carefully began to reach down to pick her up.  
  
Ayane without moving: Don't touch me.  
  
Kasumi quickly withdrew: Well... I need to sleep somewhere. I want to take a nap before they get here.  
  
Ayane: Not my problem.  
  
Kasumi anger rising: ... I could make it your problem.  
  
Ayane finally turning her head up at her: Is that a threat. Are you trying to take advantage of my problem? If so that's really cruel.  
  
Kasumi astonished at the remark: Wha.... Why..... I would never do such a thing!  
  
Ayane: You're lieing.  
  
Kasumi: No I'm not!!  
  
Ayane sitting up angered: YES YOU ARE!!!  
  
Kasumi: Why must you make everything so difficult for me??!!  
  
Ayane: BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi: ......  
  
Ayane sighing: Look! Just lay down on the other side of the bed! I don't care at this point!  
  
She laid her head back down and shut her eyes.  
  
Kasumi: ..... But what if I....  
  
Ayane shot her hand up and held out her finger. Then she put it back down again. Kasumi thought that she would go ahead and lay down. She walked around the bed. Before getting in bed she looked at Ayane for a minute. She seemed so peaceful and quiet. (Eyes closed she's quite precious looking. So pretty and quiet.) A mischievous smile crossed Kasumis face. Without hesitation she jumped and flopped real hard onto her side of the bed. Ayane bounced up in the air waving her arms screaming for a second. She landed face down on the pillow real hard. She slowly turned to Kasumi. Kasumi saw an expression she couldn't quite describe. It was completely neutral looking. Real blunt and straight. She finally spoke.  
  
Ayane: And I thought I had all the reasons I need to hate you.  
  
She turned on her right side back facing Kasumi. Kasumi smiled and giggled in her mind. (Oh come on Ayane where's your sense of humor.)  
  
After a couple of hours of sleep Kasumi heard a knocking on the door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ayane was still asleep but stirring. Kasumi hadn't moved but Ayane had apparently shifted to facing her sometime while they slept. She carefully got up and went to the door. She opened it to see Lei Fang and Hitomi standing there.  
  
Lei Fang: HELLO!!  
  
Hitomi: Hiya Kasumi!!  
  
Kasumi: Hello!  
  
They all came in and looked at each other a minute.  
  
Lei Fang: So where is she?  
  
Kasumi: Oh she's asleep.  
  
Hitomi: Well wake her up and bring her in here.  
  
Kasumi: I think she would rather us go in there.  
  
Hitomi: Well isn't she a bit bossy.  
  
Kasumi: Actually I'm the one making the suggestion.  
  
Hitomi: Oh.  
  
They walked down the hall and into her bedroom. Lei Fang stepped beside the door. Hitomi walked next to the bed, and Kasumi sat down at her desk at the other end of the room and crossed her arms and legs. Hitomi looked all around the room. She looked at Kasumi across the bed.  
  
Hitomi: Well where is she?  
  
Ayane: Where's who?!!  
  
Hitomi looked down at the pillow. Ayane had sat up and was rubbing her eyes. She looked up just now noticing that it was Hitomi. She saw Lei Fang Slowly come up behind her. Hitomi had an extremely confused look on her face. Lei Fangs eyes were wide and stunned.  
  
Ayane: Oh so you're here.... Well go ahead laugh it the hell up!!!!!  
  
Hitomi clenched her mouth shut as tears nagged at her eyes. Lei Fang didn't move.  
  
Well that's that chapter. Don't worry Ryu will be back I promise that. I appreciate how well you all like this so far thanks. Anyway in the next chapter... heheh an idea just struck me. It may be up sooner than you think. 


	5. Chapter 5: Same Ayane

Chapter 5: Same Ayane  
  
It would seem that you are all enjoying this. After only 3 chapters I had 11 reviews. Thank you all. I shall do my best to make this as interesting and amusing as possible. On with the story.  
  
Ayane: Yeah real funny laugh it all up!!!  
  
Hitomi had to turn her head she couldn't hold it back any longer. She fell to the floor grasping her stomach. Lei Fang just stood there speechless.  
  
Ayane: Well... Aren't you going to laugh to!!  
  
She didn't respond. Ayane became annoyed and turned her back to them. She sat cross legged and arms crossed facing Kasumi on the other side of the bed.  
  
Ayane: Some help they are! All they did was make things worse!  
  
Kasumi: But they haven't been here long enough to do anything.  
  
Ayane: Apparently long enough to laugh at me!!  
  
Kasumi: Well what did you expect them to do when they saw you.  
  
Ayane turned her head away: Exactly what just happened.  
  
Lei Fang: .... What happened to you?  
  
Ayane: How the hell should I know I woke up this way this morning!  
  
Kasumi seemed to turn away from the subject. Lei Fang noticed but didn't ask. Hitomi had got onto her knees and was leaning against the bed. She was resting her chin on her arms as she stared closely at Ayane who still had her back turned. Hitomi noticed her wings.  
  
Hitomi: You even have wings! What are you some sort of ferry!  
  
Ayane: So it would seem!!  
  
Hitomi: You're real cranky you know.  
  
Ayane turning around: You're real nosy you know!  
  
Hitomi: Whoa don't take offense I didn't mean anything by it.  
  
Ayane: The hell you didn't!!  
  
Hitomi: Calm down!  
  
Ayane: Why should I?!! I didn't ask for your help!! So why don't you just go away and have a good laugh with your friends!!  
  
Hitomi: I didn't come to laugh at you!!!  
  
Ayane: Your stupid laugh earlier says otherwise!!  
  
Hitomi stood up and looked down at her: Listen you little... whatever you better quiet it down! I didn't come here to have a lecture on your troubles! I came here to spend time with Kasumi not you!! Why would anyone come here to spend time with you anyway!!  
  
After the words left her lips she knew she shouldn't have said it. Ayanes gaze lowered. A very eerie smile crossed her face.  
  
Ayane: I thought so. You didn't care in the first place. [turns to Kasumi who was wide eyed] Well I guess I'm not wanted so I guess I'll be going.  
  
Kasumi: HUH?!  
  
Ayane stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. . She jumped off and landed hard. She stood up a bit dizzy from the fall. And her ankle got twisted but she didn't care. She'd limp away if she had to. She began making her way to the door when Kasumis voice echoed in her ears.  
  
Kasumi: Oh no you don't. You won't get away that easily.  
  
Ayane kept going and was just about to the door when Kasumi put her foot down in front of her. Rather than ponder how Kasumi managed to get across the room without her hearing, Ayane merely started to go around until Kasumi shut the door. She looked up at Kasumi who was smiling happily.  
  
Ayane: Yea you just enjoy having control over me. Because when I get back to normal I'll make sure that your life is miserable.  
  
Ayane wondered to the middle of the floor and Kasumi followed. Kasumi sat down on her legs beside her. Hitomi and Lei Fang did the same kind of encircling Ayane. She looked between the three of them sitting around her towering above her like she was merely a pet. Ayane closed her eyes and sighed down at the floor as she sat down.  
  
Ayane: Honestly I think you are all enjoying this way too much.  
  
Kasumi laughed: Oh don't be ridiculous we're only trying to help.  
  
Hitomi laid down on her stomach and folded her arms under her chin. She looked at Ayane a moment smiling.  
  
Hitomi: Does this help?  
  
Ayane turned her head and looked at her a minute with an eyebrow raised. She looked away and sighed again. She then randomly reached down and pulled off her shoe. She began rubbing her ankle, which had started hurting real bad.  
  
Ayane: DAMMIT I twisted my ankle!!!  
  
Lei Fang: Well why did you jump off the bed like that?  
  
Ayane: To get away from you three!!!  
  
Kasumi: Come on Ayane their not that bad of company are they.  
  
Ayane looked up at her bluntly.  
  
Kasumi: Nevermind.  
  
Ayane shook her head and turned her attention back to her ankle.  
  
Kasumi: How about a bandage?  
  
Ayane: What are you gonna do wrap it around me leg!!!  
  
Hitomi: Why can't you just except help once and a while? I mean I don't know you too well but I guess what I heard is true. You really are mean and don't seem to have a care for anything or anyone but yourself.  
  
Ayane: So what!!!! It's not like anyone cared for me!!!!  
  
Lei Fang: That's not true we're here!!!  
  
Ayane: You didn't want to come for me in the first place so bug off!!!!!  
  
Hitomi standing up: You know what she's right! Why are we wasting time with her! I'm sorry Kasumi but she just doesn't want any help.  
  
Ayane looked up at her.  
  
Hitomi holding her hands up carefree: It seems that she's right. I know I don't. Come on Lei. Kasumi you want to come to.  
  
Ayane smiled and her eyes sparkled: Oh please tell me you're serious!!  
  
Hitomi withdrew confused: Uh... re... verse... psychology. Uh heh!  
  
Ayane disappointed: DAMN!!!! I knew it was to good to be true.  
  
She put her shoe back on and sat there upset. Then there was knocking at the door. The door opened and a voice could be heard.  
  
Hayate: Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Oh NO!  
  
Ayane jumped up and began walking toward the door shouting obscenities. Kasumi quickly reached down and wrapped her hand around Ayane picking her up. She was swinging her fist towards the door.  
  
Ayane: YOU TELL THAT SHIT HEAD TO GO BLOW IT OUT HIS ASS!!!!!!!  
  
Lei Fangs and Hitomis jaws dropped at Ayanes apparent fluidness of hatred toward her brother.  
  
Kasumi: Quick you two go distract him!  
  
Hitomi: What why?!  
  
Kasumi: Just do it please! I'll explain later!  
  
Hitomi and Lei headed for the door. They heard Ayanes voice behind them.  
  
Ayane: HERE'S THOUGHT BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF HIM THAT'LL DISTRACT HIM!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi: Ayane be quiet!!  
  
I seriously hope you all are enjoying this. I haven't been able to do much updating lately. Been busy and still am. Anyway the thought of Hayate walking in just occurred a little bit ago. Anyway I hope you like this so far. Tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep Over

Chapter 6: Sleep Over  
  
Well seeing as how this story is doing quite well I thought I might just get a head start. Thank you all again for reviewing. This story thrives on them. Not to mention it's too unique to not post. On with it!!! If you think this chapter is a little dull wait until you get to the end. TWIST!!!!  
  
Hitomi and Lei Fang walk into the kitchen where Hayate waited patiently. He looked up quite surprised to see them.  
  
Hayate: Oh hello Hitomi and Lei Fang. What are you doing here?  
  
Hitomi: We were just visiting. After the last tournament Lei Fang asked me if I could stay with her seeing as I left the dojo.  
  
Lei Fang: And so we came here to visit Japan and decided to visit Kasumi.  
  
Hayate: Is that so. Perhaps it's just as well.  
  
Lei Fang: What do you mean?  
  
Hayate: Well Ayane has left the clan and I think she might try to get back at Kasumi. The more that are here to protect her the better.  
  
Hitomi and Lei Fang looked at each other. Hitomi swallowed a laugh before it could come out.  
  
Lei Fang: Well I'm not too anxious to meet her so lets just get off the subject.  
  
Hayate: Well Kasumi said she was going to talk to her today so I came by to make sure she made it back ok.  
  
Kasumi: I'm fine Hayate.  
  
She came walking down the hall.  
  
Kasumi: She wasn't home. I didn't get a chance to talk to her.  
  
Hayate: Well then that changes everything.  
  
Kasumi: Huh?  
  
Hayate: Kasumi I'm going to stay here a while.  
  
Kasumi: WHAT?!!! Hayate why?!  
  
Hitomi and Lei Fang looked back and forth between the two.  
  
Hayate: Ayane is missing and I can't leave you unguarded.  
  
Kasumi: Hayate I can't believe that you think she would do such a thing!  
  
Hayate: You might want to think twice on that.  
  
Kasumi: (Darn he's got me in a corner.) Look Hayate I can take care of myself.  
  
Hayate: And you are the leader of the clan. All the more reason why I should keep an eye on you until Ayane turns up.  
  
Kasumi could see that she wasn't going to stop him. She thought for a moment. She grabbed Hitomi and Lei Fang by the arms and pulled them out of hearing.  
  
Kasumi: Excuse us.  
  
She pulled them back into her room and shut the door.  
  
Hitomi: What is it?  
  
Kasumi quietly: Listen I need you two to take Ayane back with you guys to where you're staying.  
  
Lei Fang: What! No way! I forbid it!  
  
Kasumi: Why not?  
  
Lei Fang: Because... well... I don't like her attitude! I can't get along with her and... and...  
  
Kasumi: That's never stopped you from trying before. Besides she can't stay here now because Hayate insists on staying here for a while.  
  
Hitomi: Why?!  
  
Kasumi: Because he's afraid that Ayane will come and get me when I least expect it.  
  
Hitomi and Lei Fang look at each other. Kasumi was seriously hoping they would do it.  
  
Lei Fang: Oh all right!  
  
Kasumi: Oh thank you so much!  
  
Hitomi: Speaking of where is Ayane?  
  
Kasumi walked up to her bed, reached under, and pulled out a shoe box. She had a book on top of it to insure that she couldn't get out. She opened it and looked in. Ayane was just sitting there. She didn't bother to look up or move. Her wings were folded down strangely. They did that just before Kasumi grabbed her so it didn't hurt when she was grasped.  
  
Kasumi: Ayane I need you to go with Lei Fang and Hitomi for a while. Hayate is going to stay here to protect me from you.  
  
She didn't say anything, move, or look up.  
  
Kasumi: What's wrong?  
  
No response or acknowledgment whatsoever. Kasumi shut the box and gave it to Lei Fang.  
  
Kasumi: I don't have time to deal with her right now so just go.  
  
Hitomi snatched the box from Lei Fang.  
  
Hitomi: I'll carry her.  
  
Lei Fang: Don't worry we won't let anything happen to her.  
  
Kasumi: Thank you both. Now go before she's found out.  
  
They turned and walked out the door. They passed by Hayate saying goodbye and rushed out the door. Hayate was a little curious why they had a shoebox but he decided it was none of his business.  
  
Ryu watched from across the street as they left. None of them noticed he was there, but that's how a ninja is you never know they are there if they don't want you to know, especially Ryu. He saw the box and knew what was going on. He looked back at the house where Hayate had previously entered.  
  
Ryu: Hayate you paranoid fool. Kasumi can take care of herself. [looks at Lei Fang and Hitomi in the distance] I wonder what could have possibly happened to cause such a bizarre change to Ayane. Apparently Kasumi knows something. [smiles] (I'll dig it out of Kasumi next time I see her alone. She would have no choice but to confess.)  
  
Ryu turned around and walked off.  
  
Ayane had been stuck in the box for a while. She could feel the box moving and shifting all around her. She had not moved since Kasumi put her in there. She just sat there in complete darkness. She thought about how Kasumi just put her in a shoebox like she was her possession. It was for the best she knew but was it truly necessary. She keeps getting moved from place to place like she has no say. It was really starting to bother her. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes. Every time she thought about it she flared with rage. Her eye color changed. They started to change from the normal amber color to a glowing red. Two glowing red circles could be seen in Ayanes eyes had anyone been in there with her. And no one would have felt good about it. Then just as sudden as it happened the lid opened and her eyes flashed back to normal. She looked up and saw Hitomis face.  
  
Hitomi: We're here.  
  
She sat the box down on a table. Ayane stood up and brushed her self off. Hitomi reached down and put her on the outside next to the box. Ayane looked around the room. It was a hotel room. More over a suite. She saw Lei Fang walk into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Ayane looked at Hitomi: What time is it?  
  
Hitomi: 10:00pm.  
  
Ayane: Hmph.  
  
She turned and walked across the table away from Hitomi and sat down. Her wings were still folded down.  
  
Hitomi: Why don't you try talking to us about it?  
  
Ayane: Why won't you shut up?  
  
Hitomi grabbed her and held her up to her face to show her anger. She squeezed a little to but without meaning too. But Ayanes expression was blunt and uninterested. She looked tired and bored. Hitomi let up on her grip.  
  
Hitomi: Look. I don't want to fight with you. You're here so we might as well make the best of it. [thinks for a moment] How about we watch TV together?  
  
Ayane wasn't liking this but what else was she going to do.  
  
Ayane: Fine. But I won't watch any stupid ass love movies!  
  
Hitomi smiling: Do you actually think I watch those all the time. No we're going to watch something that we both will like.  
  
Ayane suddenly interested: ... Like what?  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
They sat on the couch watching an action movie that had a lot of fighting in it. Ayane was certainly enjoying it and so was Hitomi. You could compare them to Football fans watching an important game. When a guy got kicked through a wall they cheered. Eventually Lei Fang joined them wearing pajamas. But she seemed to be lost in deep thought as she watched the main character fight. Ayane was sitting on the arm rest next to Hitomi to intent on watching the movie to see Lei Fangs daydreaming. Hitomi noticed though.  
  
Hitomi: What are you thinking about?  
  
Lei Fang: Him.  
  
Hitomi: Oh.  
  
Lei Fang: I wonder if he's thinking about me.  
  
Hitomi: How should I know? I'd guess so since you womped him in the last tournament.  
  
Lei Fang blushed.  
  
Hitomi: The last boyfriend I had left me because he said I fought too much, which is strange for a boy. But Jan Lee loves to fight and seeing as you beat him he probably sees you in a whole new light.  
  
Lei Fang: Exactly how many boyfriends have you had?  
  
Hitomi: 3 or 4. I dumped most of them on the first date because I knew exactly what they were after. So take my word for it. He will be looking for you.  
  
Ayane listened but didn't want to. She hated talks like this. All they did was piss her off and made her feel down.  
  
Lei Fang: Ayane?  
  
Ayane: What?  
  
Lei Fang: How many boyfriends have you had?  
  
Ayane looked away not wanting to answer.  
  
Ayane: None.  
  
Lei Fang shocked: How can you not have had a boyfriend?! I mean...  
  
Hitomi: Hold on a sec Lei Fang. [looks down at Ayane. Ayane wasn't looking at them] How many boys have asked to go out with you?  
  
Ayane hated herself for answering.  
  
Ayane: One.  
  
Hitomi now shocked: One! Only one!! How...  
  
Ayane speaking quickly: It was a long time ago, nearly every guy in town was watching when he asked and... well... lets just say they don't like me.  
  
This actually seemed to have struck a nerve from what Hitomi could tell. It made her feel sorry for her. She wanted to know more but thought it best not to ask. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie.  
  
At a train station across town, a man watched as his train left. He picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder. He started walking into town not having a specific direction but searching for someone.  
  
Jann Lee: I'll find you.  
  
A voice came from behind.  
  
Helena: Find who?  
  
Jann Lee turned around and stared at her. She had gotten off the same train.  
  
O_o Coincidence? LOL! It just popped in my head and I don't know why. But believe me they have a purpose. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this more informative than funny chapter. I'll make the next chapter funny. Scouts honor. Because in the next chapter Ryu digs it out of Kasumi and then reveals to Ayane in person that he knows about her problem. Ayane will lose her temper. Jann Lee wants to get away from Helena but she's looking for someone to. And Ayane learns a new ability. 


	7. Chapter 7: Nuisance

Chapter 7: Nuisance  
  
I think I'll just pick up where I left off. Mr. Lee and Helena coincidentally get off the same train together. This story is doing a lot better than I thought it would do. Whoa! This story feeds off of your reviews. And it's hungry for more.  
  
Helena: Well isn't this a coincidence.  
  
Jann Lee: And that's all it is. Goodbye.  
  
He turned and started to walk away until Helena ran up in front of him.  
  
Helena: Wait! What's the rush?  
  
Jann Lee didn't say anything he just walked around her. Helena watched him as he walked by. He was wearing the pants from the last tournament and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned. Helena was wearing a red outfit she wore to the second tournament.  
  
Helena: You're quite rude you know.  
  
Jann Lee: I said goodbye.  
  
Helena: That's not what I meant. I've seen you in the tournament before. And I've seen enough to know that you wouldn't come here without a reason. I can help you.  
  
Jann Lee stopped. He turned around and faced her.  
  
Jann Lee: Why would you help me?  
  
Helena: You see I'm looking for someone and I thought that you might help me if I help you. You are looking for Lei Fang yes. She beat you and now you want to find her right.  
  
No response.  
  
Helena: Well I'm looking for Ayane.  
  
Jann Lee: Who is that?  
  
Helena: You know the young purple haired girl with the bad attitude.  
  
Jann Lee smiled: Oh you mean the firey tempered girl that beat you because you said you didn't like her hair.  
  
Helena frowning: She merely caught me off guard. And I'm not here to get back at her of that's what you think.  
  
Jann Lee: Whether you want to or not is not my concern. And what makes you think that you can help me.  
  
Helena: She was in France visiting me a while ago and said she would come here next. She's a very cheerful sort isn't she. She told me where she was going and so I thought that I'd just come here to.  
  
Jann Lee: You're lieing. But it isn't my problem. I'll help you.  
  
Helena: Wonderful!  
  
She snatched up to large suit cases and strolled up beside him headed for Helenas hotel that she made reservations with.  
  
The next day was sunny and bright. Ryu stood waiting for some sort of sign from the house that Kasumi was alone. Finally Hayate left the house headed for the clans dojo. He walked up to the front door and gave a light knock. Kasumi answered and was a little unnerved to see him.  
  
Kasumi: Ryu what a pleasant surprise.  
  
Ryu: We need to talk.  
  
He walked in and sat down at the table. He motioned for her to sit down across from him. She just stood there.  
  
Kasumi: ... About what?  
  
Ryu: About Ayanes problem and your involvement in it.  
  
She shook her head back and forth.  
  
Ryu: You know you can't keep this a secret forever.  
  
She still refused to talk. Ryu decided to sharpen his gaze and look her in the eyes. When she saw this she immediately sat down.  
  
Ryu: Now then please explain to me what happened.  
  
Kasumi: ......... I....... went out with Hayate and our cousin a couple of days ago. It was just a night on the town.  
  
Ryu: And you left Ayane out of it.  
  
Kasumi: Of course. She really hates our cousin. What happened was Hayate had her baby-sit his kids while we were out. She of course refused at first. But eventually she came around. Anyway we weren't taking anything seriously at all so we joked around. As we passed by this woman asked us if we believed in actual magic. We said no. She told us to name us something to do. I said do something to Ayane. She's always in a bad mood so teach her a lesson. Turn her into something that will make her do whatever we say. She said how about I turn her into a Pixie. We all laughed and walked off. I never thought it would come true honest. Ryu you have to believe me!  
  
Ryu: Don't worry I believe you. Now where exactly is this woman.  
  
Kasumi: That's just the thing she was just randomly standing in an alley until we walked by. It doesn't make sense.  
  
Ryu: Hmm.  
  
Kasumi: Please Ryu don't tell her!  
  
Ryu: Don't worry. You've told me enough but I won't tell her or anyone else. [stands up] Well I must be going. I won't tell her but I will reveal that I know that she's a pixie to her. Later Kasumi.  
  
He walked out the door and out of sight. Kasumi just sat there thinking.  
  
Kasumi: (Good he believes that I was the cause of it. If Ayane finds out now she'll at least leave Hayate alone and attack me instead. If she ever gets back to normal. Wait a minute. Since she did change does it actually mean she'll do whatever we say. It's not like she can do anything about it. Ah get a grip I'm not like that! She must never know about that.)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hitomi sat up in her bed and yawned real big. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00am. She saw that Lei Fang was still asleep in the other bed. She licked at the table between them and saw Ayane sitting there on the pallet made for her to sleep on. They used a dolls nightgown and gave it to her to sleep in. She reluctantly accepted it. Strangely her wings faze right through the close she wears. However when someone touches them and they bend it apparently shoots pain up and down her back. She really doesn't like it from what Hitomi could tell. And she only accidentally touched the tip last night. But equally strange she let it slide and let her off with a warning to be careful next time.  
  
Hitomi: What are you doing?  
  
Ayane: Huh?  
  
She looked up at her. Hitomi saw too little glowing red circles, which were apparently her eyes.  
  
Hitomi: AAAAHHH!!!!  
  
She jumped to the other side of the bed holding her arms up apprehensively. She blinked twice and saw that her eyes weren't red after all.  
  
Ayane: What's wrong?  
  
Hitomi: N.... nothing. (Phew!! I must have been seeing things.... Or was I.)  
  
Ayane: Whatever.  
  
Hitomi: (MAN that scared me!!!!! Was I just imagining it!!! I'm going to change the subject and hope I don't see that again!!!) Did you sleep all night?  
  
Ayane: No. But I did learn something.  
  
Hitomi: What?  
  
Ayane: While you slept I decided to try something and found it quite easy after a while.  
  
Hitomi: Really.  
  
Ayane stood up and walked to the edge of the table. It was significantly higher than Kasumis bed. She looked down past her feet toward the floor below. Then back at Hitomi with a smile.  
  
Ayane: Goodbye Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi: Whoa!  
  
Ayane dived off of the table headfirst. Hitomi instantly reacted and jumped out to catch her. She missed and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
Hitomi: What the?!  
  
She was laying on her stomach when she heard giggling. She rolled onto her back and looked up. Ayane was floating gracefully above her, wings flapping majestically. It wasn't fast but it wasn't slow at the same time. Ayane had her hands tucked lightly behind her back, her head tilted slightly, and a sweet innocent grin on her face.  
  
Lei Fang saw the whole thing and was surprised.  
  
Lei Fang: Well, I guess that means you don't need to be carried anymore.  
  
Ayanes grin disappeared: Not quite.  
  
She flew slowly and landed hard on the table. Her wings folded down immediately. She stumbled around a little from dizziness and pure exhaustion. She sat down sweating and tired, breathing heavily. Hitomi watched a little worried and concerned.  
  
Hitomi: You going to be ok? Kasumi would have a fit if something happened to you.  
  
Ayane turned with a start with an angry expression, still breathing hard.  
  
Ayane: Why do you all think she cares so much?! I know for a fact that she doesn't care.  
  
Lei Fang: And how do you know this? Have you seen her thoughts?  
  
Ayane glared at her: ... Have you?  
  
There was an eerie silence for a minute that was soon interrupted by knocking at the door. Hitomi slowly got up and answered it. It was Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Good morning.  
  
Hitomi: ... Good morning. Um... now is not a good time to...  
  
Ryu: It's ok I already know about Ayane.  
  
Hitomi was a little surprised. She looked back at Ayane who was equally surprised... and angry.  
  
Ayane: THAT TRAMP!!!!!! I TOLD HER NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!!!!  
  
Ryu looked in past Hitomi: Don't be mad at her I pried it out of her!  
  
He heard Ayane scream back.  
  
Ayane: YOU WOULD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: Well, she hasn't changed has she?  
  
Ayane: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: Nothing! By the way Lei Fang.  
  
Lei Fang: Huh?  
  
Ryu: Look who I found.  
  
He stepped out of the way revealing Jann Lee behind him.  
  
Lei Fang: (GASP!!) Jann..... Lee?!!!  
  
-----  
  
I am greatly appreciating the reviews. I'm absolutely astonished at how well this is doing! The more reviews I get the more often I'll try to post! I hope you are all enjoying this! Because things are going to heat up from here on out!!! I won't say much but one thing!! At the end of the next chapter Ayane will figure something else about herself that could work to her advantage and benefit everyone,.......... OR it could work to her advantage and be DANGEROUS for everyone else!!!! Don't miss it!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Quarrel

Ok I'm going to try some responses this time. BTW sorry for the long wait but lots happening for me right now. Anyway here we go!  
  
Caris: Wow thanx! I hope to see more reviews from you! (A good writer huh! You just made my day!)  
  
Razzbairee: HAH!! Just to make you feel the pressure of not knowing! Couldn't do it the next day sorry because like I said a lot going on right now. Thanx for the review!  
  
Kurmoi: LOL!! Chicken man! And as a tribute to you I'm going to implement something similar to that into this story!!! Thank you Kurmoi!!! (No offense Jann Lee fans)  
  
Wolf Runner: Thanx for the advice in the e-mail. Anyway don't worry her hatred for certain people still burns 10 times worse than the suns core! As of when I haven't decided but I do have an idea! But that will come later!  
  
Now then on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 8: Quarrel  
  
Lei Fang: Jann Lee... What are you doing here?!  
  
Jann Lee seemed a bit hurt by that. But he let it slide since he pretty much avoided her since the first tournament.  
  
Jann Lee: Isn't it obvious. I came to... to... [struggling to say it] to find you.  
  
Lei Fang: Re... really! [smiles cheerfully. Begins jumping up and down happily] Oh I've waited so long for this!! I'm going to get dressed right away!  
  
She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jann Lee was a little bewildered at her energy and began to contemplate on whether this was a good idea after or not.  
  
Hitomi brought him back to attention.  
  
Hitomi: Come on in.  
  
Him and Ryu walked in and shut the door.  
  
Ryu: Ayane? [looks around the room to find her]  
  
Ayane: What?!!  
  
His eyes fell on the end table between the beds. She was sitting there in the sleeping gown provided for her. Arms crossed. She seemed tired. Jann Lee to took notice to her and was actually quite surprised. Like Lei Fang did he stood there silent only his jaw dropped slightly.  
  
Ayane: Hey HOWLER MONKEY it's not polite to stare!!!!  
  
Jann Lee: What did you call me?!  
  
Ayane: Oh I'm sorry but I just can't stand it when people stare at me like a freaking brain dead MORON!!!  
  
Jann Lee struggling to keep his cool: You are not worth my time especially in your LITTLE condition.  
  
Ayane: Oh you ass. You just wait until I can fly again cause then I'm coming over there to beat your sorry face in. [sigh] I personally can't tell what she sees in you. [she smiles. Jann Lee gets a little agitated] Personally, I think you are too much of a snooty nosed screeching tap dancer to notice a girl. Give up she's way too much for you to handle.  
  
Jann Lee: WHY YOU....!!!  
  
Ryu put his arm in front of him and shook his head. He whispered to him.  
  
Ryu: Listen don't let her get to ya.  
  
Jann Lee: What is she in a bad mood?  
  
Ryu: No... actually she's just a little upset today it seems.  
  
Jann Lee: .....!!!!!!!???????? What happened to her?  
  
Ryu: Don't know? [looks at Ayane] Ayane we need to talk.  
  
Ayane: Yea yea! I figured that's what you wanted!  
  
He walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
Ryu: I want you to know that Kasumi and I are trying desperately to find a cure for this.  
  
Ayane: Oh shut-up! I asked her not to tell and she went ahead and flapped her damn mouth!  
  
Ryu looked away a little defeated at that remark.  
  
Ryu: But you know I pried right?  
  
Ayane: Like a damn leech that doesn't suck. All you had to do was look at her in that funny way you do.  
  
Ryu shooting a shocked look at her: You know about that!  
  
Ayane: .... It's no big secret. I see many guys try the same tactic on her and fail. Then you do it to her and she melts. It makes me sick.  
  
Ryu: And you're the only girl it doesn't work on. [she blushes a little. Ryu was surprised at that] Now then on to bigger problems, no offense, but we also have another problem. At least I think it's a problem. Jann Lee has coincidentally got off the train with Helena who is also in town.  
  
Ayane eyeing him: So.  
  
Ryu: She's looking for you.  
  
Ayane looks at Jann Lee: Where is she now?  
  
Back at the hotel. Helena waited in the lobby for Jann Lee to come out of his room.  
  
Helena: Gosh I've been waiting for an hour already hurry up will you!  
  
Back at Lei Fangs room Jann Lee smiled slickly.  
  
Jann Lee: Well I guess I just couldn't stand her enough to bring her along.  
  
Ayane smiled back. She had now rested up and could fly again. She saw Hitomi who had just been sitting there on the opposite bed of Ryu. She had just put her pink headband in her hair when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hitomi: Who is it?  
  
Hayate: Hayate.  
  
Ayane: THE BASTARD!!  
  
Everyone began shuffling around the room. Ayane flew up and landed on top of Hitomis head. She rapped her arms around her headband, curled up, and flared out her wings.  
  
Hitomi: What are you doing?  
  
Ayane: I'm not going to be put inside anything! Besides I want to here what that ass has to say!  
  
Hayate walked in.  
  
Hayate: Jann Lee? What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?  
  
Jann Lee: Lei Fang. But what's....  
  
He looks at Ayane on Hitomis head. She lifted her head up so he could see. She stuck out her thumb and ran it across her neck.  
  
Jann Lee: Never mind.  
  
Ryu: What brings you here?  
  
Hayate: I came to tell all of you to be on the look out for Ayane. I have no idea where she is and she is highly dangerous. I'm afraid she will try to kill Kasumi.  
  
Ryu: Hayate don't you think you're overreacting.  
  
Hayate: Nope. She defied me and ran off. She must be caught and punished.  
  
At that moment Lei Fang came out of the bathroom wearing tight leather clothes. Shorts and sleeveless leather clothes.  
  
Lei Fang: I'm ready!! Oh hello Hayate. Come on Jann Lee.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his and lead him out the door. Jann Lee was a little embarrassed. (Now what was I thinking when I came here!)  
  
As they walked off Hayate began to leave to.  
  
Hayate: I just thought I'd warn you guys. She wouldn't hesitate to hurt you.  
  
Ryu followed behind him: I'll come with. ( I really don't want to be here when Hayate's gone!)  
  
They left the door open and left Hitomi standing there with Ayane. Hitomi felt her move further to the top of her head. She got to a seating position and watched Hayate leave.  
  
Ayane: That bastard... DAMN him!!!!  
  
Hitomi: ... Ayane.  
  
Ayanes eyes had that redness in them again. She was clenching Hitomis hair in complete anger. She focused on Hayate. As he reached the road a brick came out of nowhere and hit him in the head. Then his pants fell down. He tripped over his pants and fell down in a pile of dog crap.  
  
Hayate: OWWW WHAT THE HELL!!  
  
Everyone on the street saw it and began pointing and laughing at him. Ryu laughed and looked around for who through the brock but there was no brick piles or a brick house in sight. Hitomi couldn't help but giggle while she tried best to restrain from full blown laughter. Except she didn't here Ayane laugh. Ayanes eyes had returned to normal.  
  
Hitomi: What's wrong Ayane? I'd thought you be laughing at his misfortune.  
  
Ayane: ......... I...... I did that!  
  
Hitomi didn't respond. Her eyes just widened then she rushed to shut the door.  
  
-----------  
  
Nahaa! It would seem Ayane has found out another new ability. In the next chapter Ayane just might learn some magic and who knows what happens when she does. Except if it weren't for the fact that something happens to her. Heheh. 


	9. Chapter 9: Red Eyes

Responses. Kurmoi: Well rest assured nothing painful will happen to Ryu and as far as I can think He'll be fine don't worry. I appreciate your encouragement thanx! The translation is that true LOL! Glad you liked Hayates.... Unfortunate bad luck. (Smiles evily. Ayane does to.  
  
Kaze ookami: Well lets just say the name of the next chapter will have anyone in the story hiding and sucking their thumb. Hahahaa! Don't worry nothing will happen to Ryu... ANYWAY! I used something a bit more realistic for Hayates accident but I'll note your idea HAHAHAaa!!!!  
  
red ninja4: Glad you like it! Hope to have more reviews from you!!  
  
Razzbairee: Sorry for the late Update but so much going on right now and this may be it for a long time. Glad you think my story is so funny though.  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry to say this but this is probably it for at least a month. I have graduation and not to mention I'm going away for about a month. I'm sorry but I do this every year. I'm really glad you all like my story. I also hope more of you chaek out my other stories. But remember this. I will be back!  
  
Chapter 9: Red Eyes  
  
Hitomi left Ayane sleeping on her pillow. For some reason after Hayates accident she was wiped out. Even worse than after she flew. Hitomi didn't expect Lei Fang to come back anytime soon even since most of the day had already passed. She looked at Ayane lieing there.  
  
Hitomi: (That was just freaky. Did she really do that? I'd better go and get Kasumi. She'd want to know about this.)  
  
She quickly got dressed and quietly walked out the door. It was already dark. Stars were spread out like fire flys over the night sky. It was chilly so she wore a coat. She made sure the door was locked before she left. Then she continued down the street. Then as she disappeared in the distance Helena stepped out from behind a tree and watched her go. She looked at the house carefully. She was wearing a black sneaking outfit with a skee hat on her head. Her hair was let down.  
  
She snuck up to the front door and tried to turn the knob.  
  
Helena: (Of course it had to be locked. Good thing I am the daughter of the president of DOATEC.)  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lock pick.  
  
Helena: (I couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't at her house or at Kasumis. Maybe I'll find some information here. Maybe she'll be here. But I'm out of options) [door clicks] (Well here we go.)  
  
She stepped inside and shut it behind her. She flicked on a light and found the room to be quite neat. She walked quietly around. She looked from the dresser to the bed to the pillow. She saw a butterfly hairclip she thought but looked away quickly before she could notice anything. She opened a near by drawer and began rummaging through it noisily. Ayane stirred behind her and woke up. She looked across the room at Helena.  
  
Ayane: (What the hell!! What is she doing here?!! Crap this isn't good!!! Gotta hide!!)  
  
She looked around quickly and saw she could hide under the covers easily. She began to get up and she was half way through her first step when unluckily Helena turned around and spotted her instantly. They both froze Helenas mouth dropped and Ayane stuck in mid-step.  
  
Ayane: .............  
  
Helena:.............  
  
Ayane:....... Shit.  
  
Helena made a jump for her but missed and fell on the bed. Ayane disappeared. She looked around throwing off covers and sheets hoping she didn't fall on her. Nothing. She stood up and looked all over the floor. Nothing. She stood straight up thinking where she could've possibly gone. What she didn't know was Ayane was sitting cross legged comfortably on top of her head. She didn't feel her because of the skee hat. Ayane sighed with relief but quietly. Then Helena reached up to scratch her head and nudged her slightly.  
  
Helena: Huh?  
  
She grabbed her hat and yanked it off grabbing for her. She stopped for a moment. Ayane was floating right in front of her face and she looked PISSED. She kicked Helena in the eye forcing her to step back and rub it.  
  
Helena: AAAHHH!!!  
  
Ayanes flight began to slow down a little. She was getting tired. Helena, without meaning to, swatted her out of the air and across the room. She landed in the curtain over the window.  
  
Ayane: DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
The blow had injured her arm. She grasped the curtain tight with her good arm. Helena still holding her eye started coming towards her. Ayane let go and fell to the floor since it wasn't to far down and there was a carpet. She ran under Leis bed. Helen ade grab for her and missed. Ayane continued to run for Hitomis bed. As she came out from under the bed Helena lunged over it and nearly getting Ayane. However, as her hand came down she hit one of Ayanes wings worse than they were bent before. The pain that shot through Ayanes back was so intense she collapsed right there.  
  
Ayane: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Helena stood straight up and looked down at her. Ayane braced herself up breathing heavily once again. Her wing hadn't snapped back into place it remained bent. She couldn't get back up. Helena reached down and grasped her in her hand. She lifted her up to her face not caring if she bent her wings any worse. Ayane had her eyes squeezed shut. She was sweating.  
  
Helena: Interesting. I have never seen anything like this before. Makes it all the more easier for me I guess. So what happened to you anyway? Did you piss off the wrong person?  
  
Ayane: ..............  
  
Helena: In any case I have you now at long last and...  
  
Ayane shifted a little in her hand. Her eyes slowly opened revealing tow glowing red circles that were once amber. Her expression was serious and scary in every aspect.  
  
Helena: .... Yea that's a nice trick so what.  
  
Helena felt her grip loosening. She tried gripping tighter but she felt something expanding like a bubble around Ayane and it was pushing her hand apart. It became visible like a purple bubble then exploded sending Helenas hand back.  
  
Helena: WHAT THE......!!!!!!  
  
Ayane floated there red eyes burning straight through Helenas.  
  
Helena: Boy something is really wrong with you huh.  
  
Ayane: ................  
  
Helena: When I thought you were a freak I didn't know I was right Haha.....  
  
Ayane looked to the right at a mirror on the wall. Helena looked to.  
  
Helena: WHAT?!!! WRINKLIES!!!  
  
Helenas face was covered in wrinkles. She touched them shaking.  
  
Helena: I'M......... OLD!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!!!!!!!  
  
She turned back to Ayane but as she did she was hit on the head by a book. Helena stumbled a bit and looked at the book on the floor. The book said 'Book of Ages'.  
  
Helena: I'M NOT OLD!!!!!  
  
She looked yet again back at Ayane who was still floating there gracefully. Cold and emotionless red eyes continuing to edge their way into Helenas sanity.  
  
Helena: I've just about had enough of you!  
  
Ayane pointed her finger behind Helena. Helena gullibly turned around but saw nothing. She turned back to her but she was gone. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around once more. There she was. Except she was at her normal size.  
  
Helena: ....... What the hell?  
  
She looked around and then realized that she was the one who changed. She was the same small size as Ayane. Ayane laughed a little.  
  
Helena: STOP IT!!!!  
  
She started laughing harder.  
  
Helena: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
After that she grabbed and began pulling at her own hair. She turned around and burst out the front door ignoring the fact that she nearly ran into Hitomi and Kasumi. She ran down to the side walk then turned and ran out of sight.  
  
Hitomi: Wasn't that...?  
  
Kasumi nodded and they both ran inside. They saw Ayane floating there red eyed. She floated towards the table and landed. When she did she fell breathing hard. She sat there head down and tired.  
  
Kasumi: Um... are you ok.  
  
Ayane looked up smiling and cheerful. The red eyes had faded.  
  
Ayane: That was fun!  
  
Kasumi and Hitomi looked at each other.  
  
I will return!! R&R!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Anger and Magic

**littlematchgirl: **Glad you like it! I hope to receive more reviews from you! Well Hayate didn't necessarily tell them that she would attack them! He basically said that she's out and about. And that she might try to kill Kasumi! He's actually trying to get everybody against her pretty much and to keep an eye out for Kasumis sake.

**Kaze ookami: **Yea so do I! And she's still quite a bit helpless. She can only do these things for a limited amount of time so far! Anyway this is just a walk in the park compared to what I have in store! I couldn't remember what I was going to name this chapter so I made up a new one. Sorry.

**Razzibairee: **I'm back! What happened you ask? Simple. Ayane scared her off! LOL!! Like I said to Kaze ookami. This is nothing!

**Kurmoi: **Don't worry your precious Ryu shall not be.... HARMED throughout the duration of the story. ï

IT'S HERE!!! The tenth chapter!!! Well it has been a while and now I'm back in the fray! I was just sitting here looking at the stats of my fanfics and then it hit me. Pixie Dust chapters 9. Reviews 44! Wow this has to be my most successful (And outrageous) Story to Date! Rest assured as long as YOU keep reviewing... I'LL keep posting. Just let me know if I'm a little rusty. This story isn't exactly easy to type. It's..... unique. On with the story!!!

Chapter 10: Anger and Magic

Hitomi and Kasumi sat at the table talking quietly. Ayane had fallen asleep shortly after the incident with Helena. She fell asleep right in the middle of the bed and had not stirred since. It was now midnight.

Hitomi a little frightened: You're not seriously going to leave her here with us are you!

Kasumi calmly: What choice do I have? I told you what happened between her and Hayate. There's no way that I can take her home with me. Not until Hayate wises up and leaves.

Hitomi sighed heavily: And he said he wouldn't leave until Ayane turns up.

She looks at Ayane almost to scared to take her eyes off of her.

Hitomi: You saw it right?!

Kasumi: Yea... I always thought Helena would prevent wrinkles like that from happening.

Hitomi: Not that! The red eyes!

Kasumi: Oh yea I saw that to but...

Hitomi: But what?

Kasumi: It almost seemed as if Ayane did that to her.

Hitomi: That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you!

Kasumi looked real worried as she listened to what happened to Hayate. At the end she struggled to hold back her laughter.

Hitomi: This is serious Kasumi! Do you realize what she could do?

Kasumi: I'm sorry it's just that looks at Ayane and her expression changes to that of worry hey look.

Hitomi looked but didn't see what she was talking about.

Hitomi: What?

Kasumi: Her wings! They're... crippled!

Sure enough. Do to Helenas harshness while holding her. Her wings were bent and busted. Like crumpled up paper that tried to expand back out.

Hitomi: You're right! Oh before she fell asleep she was mumbling something about her arm!

They just stared at her a moment. She just layed there belly down breathing peacefully. Her hair was hanging over her face a little giving her this sweet innocent look. She looked so comfortable.

Kasumi standing up stretching: Well I can't worry about it right now. I'd better get home before Hayate has a fit. Later Hitomi:

Hitomi: Bye.

Kasumi quietly walked over and out the door. After the door was shut Hitomi yawned. At that time Lei Fang walked through the door. She was a little out of it. Her hair was a mess and she looked really tired. She collapsed on her own bed. She stared at the ceiling a moment then shut her eyes.

Lei Fang: Don't wake me up tomorrow Hitomi!

Hitomi: Where did you go?

Lei Fang: We went to the amusement park on the other side of town. Goodnight Hitomi.

Hitomi: Goodnight Lei.

Then it occurred to Hitomi that Ayane was in her spot.

Hitomi in her head: (Ahh now where am I supposed to sleep. I can't just make her move who knows what she'll do! Maybe if I carefully pick her up and put her somewhere else)

Hitomi stood and walked quietly over to her bed. She looked at Ayanes peaceful sleeping and was having second thoughts about moving her. But decided that Ayane was small and can manage to sleep in any soft spot in the room unlike herself. Hitomi required absolute comfort to sleep and the couch would not do.

She carefully reached down o pick her up. Ayane moved her arm so Hitomi jumped up and away. Ayane just scratched her cheek.

Hitomi: (Why am I so paranoid. She likes me... doesn't she?)

She recalled having fun and watching TV with her.

Hitomi: (I don't think she'd mind.)

She carefully began to reach down again to pick up Ayane. She started to sweat when she recalled the incident with Hayate. ...And placed herself in that situation. She stopped mere inches away. Ayane opened her eyes slightly and saw Hitomis hand above her. Instantly she panicked.

Ayane: WHAT THE HELL!!!!............

Her Eyes flashed to the eerie red once again. And just before Hitomi could react there was a flash of light. Hitomi had her eyes clenched shut. She opened one eye and looked.

Hitomi: (What... where did she... wait a minute)

She opened both eyes unsurely and looked around as her jaw dropped. She now... was as small as Ayane. She saw how huge everything was and noticed she was standing on the bed.

Hitomi: (NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! I MUST BE DREAMING!!

She pinched herself

Hitomi: OW!!!! I'M NOT!!

Lei Fang stirred a bit and turned over on her side towards the wall. She let her eyes wander around the room. She heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Ayane staring at her with those red eyes again. They just stared at each other. Hitomi had become increasingly frightened.

Hitomi: AYANE?!

She didn't move or respond.

Hitomi: Ayane I'm WARNING YOU CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!

Suddenly there was a rush of wind that came from Ayane that nearly pushed Hitomi down. She held her ground though.

Hitomi: Ayane!!!!!!!!!

Then there was a stronger gust of wind. Which actually began to swirl around Hitomi and pick her up off the bed. Suddenly she was thrown across the bed into the headboard. She fell back down to the bed a little dizzy. She stumbled to her feet and saw Ayane running straight at her.

Hitomi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Just as Ayane reached her Hitomi nailed her in the face with one of her strongest punches, which sent Ayane flying back down the bed. She rolled and laid face down. She laid there a minute not moving. She slowly moved and got up to a sitting position with her back turned.

Ayane: WHAT THE SHIT!!!!!!!!!!

She began rubbing her face where Hitomi hit her. Hitomi began inching closer ready to hit her if she came at her again. Ayane turned around.... The red eyes had faded away. She stopped rubbing her face when she looked at Hitomi with a very confused look. She looked Hitomi up and down as if she were shocked. She looked around the room then back at Hitomi.

Ayane: ............ What the hell happened to you?!!!

Hitomi: HUH!!! You shrunk me and attacked me!!!!

Ayane: ....?

Ayanes looked confused. As if she had no idea what she was talking about. Hitomi was confused at Ayanes apparent clueless expression.

Hitomi: ..........Don't you remember?

Ayane: ???????????????????????

Hitomis eyes narrowed.

Hitomi: ....... You don't remember.... do you?

Ayane: ..... REMEMBER WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHA I finished this chapter finally. Remember tell me if I'm a bit rusty as its hard to make this fanfic after all this time. Thank you. And I'll be making the next chapter sometime after the others next chapters. R&R!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Hitomi's Dilemma

I have returned from the ashes of dead motivation and have rekindled an old flame that nearly burned out. I'm not going to say how many chapters I have done since my last post. Could be one… could be 10… who knows. I hope some of you people that read this when I first posted it are still there. If not then maybe I'll snag a few new reviewers. Aside from Pixie Dust and SoHM I have a secret story in the works. From what I've been told it has the greatest dialogue of any story I've written thus far. And I may be changing my name pretty soon. What do you guys think?

Return of Metal Overload-

Chapter 11: Hitomis Dilemma

Hitomi stood there on the bed her head down. Ayane sat to her left cross legged rubbing her face. And Lei Fang sat on her knees on the floor watching them as they talked. Lei was rather tired as it is the middle of the night. So her eyes were a little… druggy.

Ayane: Honesty I have no idea what the hell you are talking about!

Hitomi her back turned arms crossed: Oh right! And I suppose you don't remember going ballistic and attacking me like I was your sister!

Ayane jumped up and screamed: HALF SISTER!

Hitomi turned around and got in her face

Hitomi: WHAT DOES IT MATTER SHE'S STILL YOUR SISTER!

Ayane: NOT IN MY MIND!

Hitomi: YOU ARE SO COLD HEARTED!

Ayane: AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE! IF I DON'T WANT TO CONSIDER HER MY SISTER I DON'T HAVE TO!

Lei Fang just watched as they argued back and forth all heavy eyed. She would have been more surprised had she actually been awake enough to care. Turning her head back and forth between the talkers the yelling began to get to her. Her left eye twitched.

Hitomi: Why can't you just accept help when it's offered! Huh!

Ayane: Ah gee lets see um maybe because no one gives a shit about my problems!

Hitomi: And when are you going to learn that we do!

Ayane: When are you going to learn that it's none of your damn BUISNESS!

Hitomi: None of MY DAMN BUSINESS! LOOK AT ME!

Ayane looked at her eye brow raised.

Hitomi: IT DAMN WELL IS NOW!

Ayane: WELCOME TO MY WORLD!

Lei Fang: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!

Ayane and Hitomi looked up at her nearly scared to death at the sudden outburst. Lei Fang still looked like she had just gotten through running a 10 mile marathon. That's how tired she was. The sight of her angry at such a size really intimidated Hitomi. Ayane had gotten used to it.

Lei Fang: If you two would stop yelling and be quiet for a minute maybe I can hear myself THINK for a minute or so. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow. I really can't put up with it right now.

Hitomi: But Lei. You told me not to wake you up tomorrow.

Lei Fang: Right the next day then whatever. I really need to get some sleep.

Ayane: Wait a minute! You're telling me that we have to sit here and wait until you decide to wake up before we do anything!

Lei Fang looked at her sharply: You have a problem with that.

Ayane: As a matter of fact I…!

Hitomi slapped her hand over Ayanes mouth and finished the sentence for her.

Hitomi with a smile: Uh heh no of course not Lei you can go to sleep for as long as you want.

Lei Fang: Good! Now if you don't mind I'm going back to SLEEP!

She stood up and towered above them for a minute. Hitomi didn't know whether she was doing that to intimidate them or not. But it was a scary site to have to look up at Lei angry. Lei turned around and stumbled back to her bed. Plopping to a laying position and falling asleep almost instantly. Hitomi looked at Ayane realizing she still had her hand over Ayanes mouth. And Ayane really didn't seem too thrilled about it. Removing her hand Ayane gave her a cold stare.

Hitomi: What!

Ayane: You really are to kind for your own good.

Hitomi looked at her confused: What are you talking about? She might've done something bad if I didn't stop you.

Ayane: Well considering the fact that we're trapped on this damn bed with each other until she wakes up is a little difficult for me right now!

Hitomi: How so? I didn't do anything wrong!

Ayane was calming down to keep her voice low. She really deep down was a little frightened of Leis outburst to. But not enough to show. She was more concerned about getting away from Hitomi.

Ayane: For starters I wake to see your damn hand coming down to pick me up. Then I black out. Then I wake up, my face hurts like hell, you're smaller than a damn finger like me, and then you start shouting accusations that I attacked you!

Hitomi: … You did.

Ayane: ….

Hitomi sighed and turned away. Her head hurt. And she was tired. Sluggishly trudging away from Ayane to the other end of the bed she suddenly felt dizzy. She decided to lay down where she stood. She sat down on the soft blanket ground and pulled off her jean jacket and shoes. Throwing them away from her she laid down with her back facing Ayane. (Why me?) She felt like crying almost. (Why couldn't it have been Kasumi or Lei? Me of all people. I cant live like this! I don't want to be small with her!)

Ayane had sat back down cross legged and had ceased rubbing her face. She looked at Hitomi feeling a little sorry for her. But not much. (Dammit! What the hell happened! I have no idea what is going on!) Her back hurt really bad as well. (Ahh! My back!) She grasped it with her left hand as if to prop it into not hurting or something. She felt her arm brush her wing. Felling up the wing with her hand she felt where it was busted and crippled. (Well I guess I'm not flying anymore either. Stupid bitch Helena.) She laid down on her side back facing Hitomi. She pulled up her knees and hugged them. Burying her face into her legs and knees then she fell asleep.

Hitomi wasn't so lucky. This was all too scary to her. Even though she was tough this was a little too much for her. (How could this happen? Will I ever be changed back to normal?) She looked around the room noting the sheer magnitude of everything. She curled up into a ball similar to Ayane and closed her eyes. It would be at least an hour before she would fall asleep.

Around 10 AM she opened her eyes to the sunlight that could be seen coming through the curtains of the window. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked around a moment.

Hitomi: ….. Oh yea.

She heard something of a bursting noise to her left. Ayane was sitting there with her back turned. Hitomi got up and slowly walked up behind her. The bed was very difficult to walk on at first. She came up behind Ayane and looked at what she was doing. Ayane snapped her finger and a ball of purple fire erupted above her hand out of nowhere. Hitomi startled fell back to a sitting position.

Hitomi: AH!

Ayane bluntly: So you're awake.

She turned to look at Hitomi. No red eyes. Just Ayane. She seemed bored. She snapped her fingers again and the fire vanished. She looked at Ayane not believing what she just saw.

Ayane: I woke up this morning and suddenly I could do a few new tricks.

She threw her hand straight out and her clothes just appeared all nice and neatly folded in front of her. Ayane seemed a bit too calm about this as Hitomi was getting a little freaked out. Ayane stood up and flicked her two fingers at the clothes. In a blinding flash the nightgown that she had on switched places with her black and green butterfly outfit in front of her. She sat back down with a sigh. With a wave of her hand the nightgown vanished in a burst of purple light.

Hitomi: …. WOW! …. What else did you learn?

Ayane: Not much. I just started moving my hands and shit would happen. So I decided to experiment.

Ayane seemed down. Hitomi saw this and wondered what could be wrong.

Hitomi: You seem upset about something. What's wrong?

Ayane looked at her and struggled to say something.

Ayane: I uh… well… for whatever I did last night I… I'm ssss…. Ss.

Hitomi was surprised. Shocked beyond rational thought. (Is she trying to… apologize to me! Even since she doesn't remember doing anything!) Ayane squinted her eyes as she said it.

Ayane: Ssssorry… I'm sorry. Looks away No one should have to endure this. That's why I was practicing tricks. looks back at Hitomi I was trying to find a way to change you back.

Hitomi: …WOW! You surprised me twice already today Ayane! First you apologize then you tell me you're just practicing magic to help me!

Ayane smiled back unsurely. She felt terribly uncomfortable saying that. Something she hadn't had to experience to often.

Hitomi: It's ok Ayane. Now I'll be here to keep you company so you won't have to deal with this alone anymore.

Ayane: …. Thanks. smiles a little more You're not so bad. And I guess… Lei Fang isn't so bad either…

Hitomi: …. Are you saying that… you think we're cool to hang around…

Ayane blushing slightly:…… I… suppose so.

Hitomi: AWW!

Hitomi jumped over to her and wrapped her arms around Ayane in a hug. Ayane was caught off guard by this. Her eyes were wide and startled.

Ayane: …. What the hell are you doing!

Hitomi pulled away looking at her cheerfully.

Hitomi: What? You have friends now Ayane! And I'm happy for you!

Ayane: I already have friends.

Hitomi: Well you have two more then! still cheerful And if Lei Fang isn't I'm your friend.

Ayane smiled back with a modest look on her face. She really believes she now has someone to talk to that can understand her problem. Hitomi gave her another hug and Ayane returned the embrace.

Hitomi: So what about Kasumi?

Ayane: …. Don't push your damn luck.

Well that's that chapter. I haven't thought much past this but in the next chapter Ayane commences to show of her new tricks at Hitomis request. Lei Fang wakes up to a few surprises. And Kasumi receives a shock upon seeing Hitomis predicament. Ayane though now has Hitomi as a friend… seems to be changing…. Bad? … Good? … or maybe …. Something more extreme like…. A greater good… or worse… evil. Whatever the changes taking place inside Ayane… no one knows it yet.


	12. Chapter 12: Watch this!

Well now it seems that there are those out there who really do still read it. One must realize that I am a working guy. I have a job to do and soon college to attend. However… do not fret. For I have every intention of finishing ALL the fanfics I have put up. It has never left the back of my mind that I must finish them. I also have numerous games that need to be beaten. But I will make time again for the fanfics. And thus for now I leave you with this chapter for Pixie Dust. I had planned on finishing this before I posted again. But since some of you are so insistent I'll go ahead and post as regularly as possible. But at this point in time I must go work. One more thing. I thought I was further along than just chapter 11 on Well… just expect chapters 13-15 soon.

Chapter 12: Watch this!

Hitomi smiled at Ayanes constant persistence in hating Kasumi no matter what… even if she did help her.

Hitomi: Well I think you should at least give her a ch….

Ayane: I said NO!

Hitomi: OK ok! I… just thought I'd give it a shot that's all.

Hitomi seemed a bit hurt and withdrew from Ayanes straight yet seemingly scary gaze.

Hitomi: ANYWAYS! Did you learn anything other tricks?

Ayane turned away for a moment: … A few.

Hitomi looked hopeful: Then… could you show them to me!

Ayane: Uh… I guess so. Like what?

Hitomi: I don't know you tell me! What happened to the nightgown?

Ayane reached under the sash of her bow and pulled out her hand in a ball. She held it out towards Hitomi. Hitomi reached out and opened her hand curious as to what she was doing. Ayane dropped the nightgown that had been shrunk even further into Her hand. Hitomi was shocked and looked at it closely. She looked back up at Ayane who seemed tired and distracted.

Hitomi: … I thought… all you did was… make it disappear or something.

Ayane had a real smug and rebellious look. She talked quite loud as if Hitomi were supposed to know.

Ayane: It has to go somewhere. I can't just make something nothing and even if I could I doubt I could make it to come back it doesn't work that way!

For some reason that outburst scared Hitomi. She didn't know why but it did. Ayane saw this and was surprisingly apologetic about it.

Ayane: Dammit! … I… I'm sssorry. I just… didn't get as much sleep as I wanted last night.

Hitomi: Well… looks at Lei sleeping we all get a little cranky when we don't get enough sleep.

She looked back at the little nightgown folded all nice and neat in her hand.

Hitomi: So… you can shrink things further and bring them back but you can't change me back. Pokes the nightgown

Ayane: Apparently not.

Hitomi: Why?

Ayane: I don't know! I just… sigh I can't seem to figure out how to do big things.

Hitomi: Does it work on everything? Like people?

There was a sudden twinkle in Ayanes eyes.

Hitomi: … oops.

Ayane: You know what…

Hitomi: DAMMIT NO!

Ayane: I never thought about that… smiles evily

Hitomi: AYANE!

Ayane: I bet it could!

Hitomi: AYANE STOP!

Ayane: And I know Just who to test it on!

Ayane jumped to her feet and held up her fist clenched tight.

Ayane: When I See that STUPID half Sister of mine again I'll redefine the phrase LITTLE SISTER! laughs hysterically

Hitomi jumped on her and pinned her down. Getting right on top of her and pining her arms up where she couldn't move them. Se caught Ayane completely of guard even though she should have expected this.

Ayane: What the Hell!

Hitomi got real close and talked in a menacing sort of manner. Possibly to try and intimidate her.

Hitomi: Now you listen to me! Just because you have the power to do such things doesn't mean you have to automatically use them on people! Especially your sister!

Ayane responded with double the menace than Hitomi some how.

Ayane: Why shouldn't I!

The sudden change in Ayanes voice scared her a little. She tried again to make her voice more intimidating than Ayanes.

Hitomi: Because she has done nothing… NOTHING… wrong! All she has done is helped you!

Again Ayane out did her and her voice got even more horrifying.

Ayane: I suggest you get off of me before something real bad happens to you!

Hitomi: … uh…. (Crap! I can't beat that! How… it must be another one of her tricks!) Yyyyea ok. But only if you promise not to do anything to Kasumi!

Ayane: (Haha! She fell for it! Wait… DAMMIT! Can't do anything to Kasumi how the hell does she expect me to do that!) normal voice How do you expect me to do that!

Hitomi cares for Kasumi way too much to let her do something like this. But without thinking she blurted something out.

Hitomi: Hayate! slaps hand over mouth ooops.

She got up off her and stood there. Ayane had another sparkle in her eye. She stood up and faced Hitomi with an eerie smile.

Ayane: You know the more I hang around you… the more I begin to like you.

Hitomi: Now now Ayane please just…

Ayane: You care for Kasumi so much that you'd put her brother on the line just to keep her safe. giggles How noble of you!

Hitomi: NOW wait just a minute!

Ayane: I should tell him of your dastardly idea when he…

Hitomi: NO NO! Please… don't… Don't tell anyone please.

She hung her head low as Ayane brushed herself off. Ayane watched her for a moment. It almost looked as if she were about to cry. Ayane let out a big sigh.

Ayane: All right fine. I won't say anything. I didn't mean to get you upset I was just… looks to her right and crosses her arms caught in the moment.

Hitomi looked up at her.

Ayane: Besides I already tested this power on sleeping grouch over there and it didn't work.

Hitomi: WHAT! You mean you knew this entire time that you couldn't do it!

Ayane: Oh come on! You don't honestly think that the thought of using that power on Kasumi and Hayate hadn't crossed my mind since I learned it! You should know me better than that by NOW!

Hitomi: You even tried to test it on Lei just to be sure…

Ayane: Yep!

Hitomi : WHY YOU!

She lurched at Ayane tackling her to the blanket. They rolled a few times and stopped. Hitomi was over Ayane again but this time she had a grip on Ayanes shoulders and was shaking her violently!

Hitomi: You mean to tell me that you knew this entire time scaring me half to death! Do you REALIZE HOW SCARED I WAS! shakes her DO YOU! shakes her some more

Ayane: AAAAAHHH OF COURSE I DID!

Hitomi: stops shaking her Why!

Ayane: Because after the spell didn't work I got pissed and upset WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I WAS DOWN!

Hitomi: starts shaking her again So in other words all that you told me about trying to get me back was a LIE!

Ayane: AAAAHHHHH! NOOOOO!

Hitomi: THEN WHY THE DECEPTION YOU PURPLE HAIRED DEVIL YOU! shakes her some more

Suddenly Ayane started laughing. Hitomi stopped and she started laughing uncontrollably.

Hitomi: … What's so funny?

Ayane: AHAHAa… You HAHAhahaha! You're so gullible! laughs so hard she started to cry

Hitomi had an awkward look on her face. She couldn't quite figure out what she was supposed to believe and what she wasn't supposed to believe.

Hitomi: … What did you lie about?

Ayane: Hahahaha exactly Hahahahahaaaa!

Hitomi: …

Ayane stopped laughing and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes but continued to smile warmly.

Ayane: I needed a good laugh. Thanks Hitomi.

Ayanes smile seemed to eat at Hitomis anger. She eventually smiled back and laughed herself.

Ayane: I don't have a friend in this world who would dare tackle me like you did. So I pushed your buttons just to see if you would actually do anything. Sorry. Heh.

Hitomi smiled back: It's ok Ayane. I understand. But… what did I believe that was a lie.

Ayane: … you being gullible.

Hitomi: …

Ayane: … everything I said was true except that.

They both had a good laugh. Then suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Kasumi: Hello!

She walked in and saw little Hitomi… over Ayane with her hands on her shoulders… in the middle of the bed…

Kasumi: ….

Hitomi: ….

Ayane: …. DAMMIT!

Seyanara for now….


	13. Chapter 13: It's not what you think!

Yes… yes that will do quite nicely. Reviews… WONDERFUL reviews. I love reviews. Thank you all very much! Your support is what pushes me to continue any of my stories. … Anyways! Since you all were gracious enough to read and review I will post the next chapter! ALL RIGHT! Remember I still have Chapters 14 and 15 at the ready! Here it is! Chapter 13!

Chapter 13: It's not what you think!

Kasumi was in a state of confusion. Seeing Hitomi at that size brought enough questions. But on top of Ayane made it even worse. They all stared at each other for a minute.

Ayane: … DAMMIT!

Kasumi: What the hell did you do this time!

Ayane: HEY DON'T PIN THIS ON ME!

Ayane pushed Hitomi off not meaning to cause any harm.

Kasumi: Well you're the only one here who could do such a thing so who else am I supposed to blame!

Ayane: WELL… uh… ermm…

Ayane had nowhere to turn. It looked awkward she knew that but she also knew that Kasumi would never believe anything she said. Kasumi came in and shut the door.

Kasumi: I can't believe you Ayane!

Ayane: … what?

Kasumi: I leave you with my friends… you shrink down Hitomi… then… make her do strange things! And you made Lei Fang grouchy somehow!

Lei: Shut up I'm sleeping!

Ayane: What… you think that I…..

Hitomi: Please Kasumi she….

Kasumi: I know Hitomi! I know! It seems that no matter what predicament she is in she can't seem to stay out of trouble.

Hitomi: No no that's not…

Kasumi: Ayane… I thought I could trust you to behave… well I guess I was stupid to think you could ever change…

Ayanes expression was that of shock.

Kasumi: I'm sorry Hitomi and Lei. It's my fault your like this.

Hitomi: Kasumi! That's not what…

Lei: SHUT UP!

Kasumi: Ayane I'm taking you home whether Hayate sees you or not.

Ayanes expression changed to a real cold stare. No red eyes… no special scary powers just… a cold stare.

Ayane: …

Kasumi: Well what do you have to say?

Ayane: Only that you are stupid… one for thinking I could ever change… two not listening to me for once… and three… treating me like I'm your pet.

Kasumi: … Ayane I'm not…

Ayane: You know I honestly thought that for once since this happened I could go through a day without this shit. But apparently every time your damn face pops around the corner I have to remember the fact that I don't come up to your ankle anymore.

Kasumi: Ayane I…

Ayane: Just shut up! I'm sick of your shit!

Strangely enough she was about to cry.

Ayane: You treat me like…. Like I'm your little sister or something!

Kasumi: Well you are my…

Ayane: Stop… I'm sick of repeating myself. Let me rephrase my usual half sister quote…. You don't live with me… You don't own me…

Kasumi: Ayane please…

Ayane: You don't watch over me… you don't take care of me… you don't listen to me… therefore… you are NO sister of mine. As far as I'm concerned I have no relatives… only Genra. So just kiss my ass and leave me alone!

Kasumi: Ayane I…!

It was too late. Ayane had turned around and ran to the edge of the bed. Leaping off the edge of the bed without any hesitation.

Hitomi: Ayane WAIT your wings!…

She ran to the edge of the bed and peered down… gone. Ayane had vanished.

Hitomi: She's… gone.

Kasumi rushed over and looked under the bed… nothing.

A couple hours passed and still nothing. Kasumi sat at the table frustrated and upset. Hitomi sat there on the table facing her. She had told Kasumi what happened for real. And now she felt bad about what she had said to Ayane.

Kasumi: I can't believe this.

Hitomi: Don't worry about it.

Kasumi: … I've searched every inch of this room and the next. Even Lei's bed.

Lei: Shut up!

Kasumi: And I still couldn't find her.

Hitomi: … It… must have been a new trick of some kind.

Kasumi: What does it matter? Magic or not I still should've listened to her.

Hitomi looked at her closely as she spoke.

Kasumi: She's right… I am stupid.

She lowered her head in shame. Hitomi jumped up in protest.

Hitomi: NO! You're not stupid! You were just being a big sister!

Kasumi: Huh?

Hitomi: People jump to conclusions all the time especially relatives! I Should know! My father did every time he saw me even glimpse at a guy! BUT that's not the point! The point is that you shouldn't blame yourself for a slight misunderstanding.

Kasumi smiled back: I'm sure your right. But that's not important right now. We should focus more on finding her before something bad happens to her.

Hitomi: Right.

Lei came up behind Kasumi.

Lei: I'll help to.

Hours later they still couldn't find her. Even with the enlisted help of Ryu and Jann. They had given up their search in the room and even took the search outside and still nothing. Kasumi became more and more worried as the day grew shorter. The sun only rose halfway over the horizon and seemed to quickly disappear shortly later.

They crashed back at where Lei and Hitomi were staying exhausted. Kasumi sat on Leis bed with her face buried in her hands. Ryu sat beside her rubbing her back.

Ryu: Kasumi you're being too hard on yourself about this. And Ayane overreacted. Which is nothing new for her. You're just… not used to spending so much time around her. And she's not used to having anyone besides Genra talk to her that way.

Ryu's words soothed her. They made her feel more at ease. She new that deep down he was right.

Ryu: You accepted her way to fast. And she is… not willing to accept you at all… so it'll take more time on her end to accept you.

She looked at him finally. He had a warm smile. All she could do was smile back.

Ryu: She can't go too far in her condition. Let her cool off and she'll turn up again eventually. After all she has to eat somehow.

Ayane wondered down the sidewalk. Everything was too big and it was dark so her sense of direction was off. But she continued onward sure that she would find her house. Her stomach growled.

Ayane: … Damn.

She held her stomach as she walked onward. She wasn't getting very far fast enough. And she was getting hungrier by the minute.

Ayane: I feel like I haven't eaten in days… all I've had since I got this way was some tomato soup and bread… I could sure go for another bowl of cheerios… sighs I just want to go home.

Then there it was. She didn't realize how close she was until she came up right beside it. A feeling of joy came up on her and she began running down her driveway. She was like a giddy school girl as she half scurried to her house. She was laughing merrily the whole way. Something that you just don't see Ayane do. She turned down the sidewalk and continued on her merry little way! You'd never seen someone this happy! She scampered under the door and vanished back into her house where she was in charge!

She quickly made her way past the living room and down the hall to her room! Good thing her door was open. It took her a while to get around to. She looked to the left and to the right. There was her usual night clothes in a pile on the floor where she left them. A pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. With a snap of her finger and a flash of light they replaced her butterfly outfit.

Ayane: Ah! Finally I can get some good sleep. Now for some munchies!

This was the first time in a long time that she has been happy. She made her way to the kitchen with a large smile on her face. She stepped onto the tile floor. It was cold under her bare feet and she liked the feeling since it was her own house. It gave her a shiver.

Ayane: Ahhh simple pleasures! … Although.

She surveyed her massive kitchen. How was she possibly going to get anything. But she didn't seem to care. The big grin on her face suggested she wasn't too worried about it. Though her wings were still crooked she still seemed confident. She observed her surroundings. And saw a gap between the counter and the fridge. She ran in between it and in true ninja fashion jumped from one side to the opposing side to get to the top of the counter. She reached her destination and stood up with a rather preppy stance and strolled across the counter. She was the queen of her castle!

Ayane: Lets see… bag of chips… nah… pretzels… nah… hmm… Gasps … A Snack cake!

There behind the bag of chips was a package with a cream filled cake in it.

Ayane: Yes that'll do quite nicely!

She ran up to it and grabbed it. Dragging it close to the edge of the counter she snapped her finger producing the purple flame. She swung her hand with it and it in a weird way spilled on the seal. Melting an opening for her. She grabbed chunk and ripped it off and greedily took a bite out of it. She sat down with her legs hanging and swinging merrily over the edge of the counter.

She finished that piece and eagerly reached for another.

Ayane: Huh!

She felt somebody's hand! She turned abruptly to see… Hitomi! She had a smile on her face!

Hitomi: I thought I might find you here!

Ayane began to speak but Hitomi Cut her off.

Hitomi: I came alone. Strange I knew exactly where your house was! As if I was drawn here because of you.

Ayane: How did you get up here?

Hitomi: Hey I may not be a ninja but I can still get around. her eyes narrowed Mind if I join you?

Ayane looked at her confused then smiled and gave her a nod. Hitomi sat down beside Ayane and chowed down on the delicious cake with her. Ayane spoke with a mouthful of food which sounded and looked funny as hell.

Ayane with a mouthful: I can't wait to get to the cream filling!

Hitomi: HAHAHahahaa!

Expect Chapter 14 up soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Ayane and Hitomi

Whoa… I got those reviews in quick. Thank you. Well im going to give you a fair warning that this story is about to take a darker turn for a bit. But trust me it is necessary to get what I want to happen. But first… please enjoy the antics…. Of Ayane and Hitomi!

Chapter 14: Ayane and Hitomi

Ayane and Hitomi finished half of the cake. They we're laid back on the counter full and satisfied.

Ayane: I'm sleepy now. I couldn't eat another bite.

Hitomi: Me neither.

Ayane: I'm going to my bed to sleep.

She stood up and looked around. She looked angry and druggy.

Ayane: How the shit am I supposed to get down!

Hitomi just lied there.

Hitomi: Why are you always so moody?

Ayane: Someone's gotta be! And dammit it's me!

Hitomi: Ok. Why don't you jump onto that stool then to the floor. It'll cut the fall in half.

Ayane trudged over to the edge where the stool was grumbling something. She jumped down and landed safely on the stool.

Ayane: Wait a second…. This damn stool is more than half way as high as the damn counter!

Suddenly Something landed on her back mashing her face down into the wooden stool. Hitomi was tired to and had fallen by mistake right on top of Ayane. She sat there a minute.

Hitomi: Ouch! That hurt.

She didn't realize she was sitting on Ayane for a minute. Then she felt Ayane under her then it clicked. Ayane jumped up throwing Hitomi off of her.

Ayane: AAH! Gosh Dammit you clutz! Your lucky that somehow you missed my wings!

She turned back to the edge and walked up to it. Looking down to the tiled floor she gulped.

Ayane: I've never jumped from this high up before onto such a hard surface.

Suddenly Hitomi Pushed her off purposefully!

Ayane: WAAAAAAH!

Luckily… she landed on her head! She sat there with her body sticking up and her face smashed in the tile then she tipped and fell to a laying position. Hitomi stayed where she was and looked down. Ayane didn't move for a minute… She slowly she flipped over on her back and looked up at Hitomi.

Ayane: ….

Hitomi: ….

Ayane: I am so going to KICK YOUR ASS!

Hitomi: Oh be quiet! If you could stay conscious after I hit you in the face then you damn sure could survive this fall. Besides it's not as high as you think!

She jumped down and landed with a thud on her feet.

Hitomi: Shouldn't a ninja know how to land…

Ayane kept staring up at her.

Ayane: I'm tired. Leave me alone.

Hitomi: Me too which is why I pushed you! You were whining too much!

Ayane: Kiss my ass.

Hitomi: Now then can we go to your room and find a place to sleep.

They were both damn tired. So they were a little off. Ayane flipped over onto her stomach and tried to get up… but failed and slipped back onto her face again!

Ayane: Son of a MONKEY WHORE!

She forced herself to a standing position ignoring the fact that her face hurt. She was a bit dizzy.

Ayane: Right… uh… my room is this way….

She sluggishly trudged forward. Hitomi watched her ready to laugh the moment she fell down again. But she didn't. They made it all the way to her room. Ayane looked up at her bed.

Ayane: … uuuuuuuuuh

Hitomi: What is it now?

Ayane all pouty: My bed's too high!

Hitomi: Don't tell me you are actually thinking about getting up there somehow.

Ayane nodded tired and exhausted.

Ayane: Ugh… I think I have a little magic left to do one last thing.

She grabbed Hitomis arm shockingly and leaped all the way up to the top of the bed! It happened so fast Hitomi didn't see it. Her arm felt numb now though.

Hitomi: GAH!

It just hit her that Ayane nearly pulled her arm out of her socket. So now she was sore.

Hitomi: Now my arm hurts dangit!

She ran up behind Ayane and smacked her on the back of her head knocking her flat on her face! Ayane propped herself up.

Ayane: Dammit… that… huuuuuuuuuu….

She layed back down.

Ayane: Mmmm my old bed.

She cuddled and snuggled already forgotten about what just happened. Hitomi watched her tired herself. That walk was a long one so they were both tired. And technically Hitomi is going to be in trouble to.

Hitomi: Dang… Kasumi and Lei are going to be furious… (Why did I come here? I don't even know how I knew where she was. Ah well. No way to turn back now.)

She layed down.

Hitomi: Ayane… your bed is so comfy…

She didn't get a response. Only her slight breathing in and out. And then due to her own weariness she to passed out. And so they slept. Not knowing what trouble they have caused.

Ryu: WHAT! Hitomi too!

Kasumi held her head low. She felt so ashamed. (What was she thinking! Why did she run off too! This doesn't make any sense!)

Kasumi: I'll find them don't worry!

Ryu: Don't Worry! HAHAH their two little people… out there somewhere… WHO knows where they are!

Ryu felt like he was about to lose it. He seemed to be sweating slightly for some odd reason. So unlike him. Even Kasumi thought so.

Kasumi: (That's SO not like him! Apparently he cared for both of them more than I thought… what have I done… if anything should happen to either of them… it'll be my fault… he'll never forgive me! I… I have to do something… but… what… what can I do……..)

Kasumi was lost in deep thought. What was she to do? Where would she find the solution to this problem?

Kasumi: (…… I know what I must do….) Ryu….

Ryu: … what?

Kasumi: … I think I have an answer…. But I can't tell you what it is… all I ask is that you continue to search for them… I should be back with the answer soon… and hopefully… the answer to Ayanes problem itself…

Ryu: Kasumi! We need you to help us search! You can't just…

Kasumi: Ryu PLEASE! looked at him with teary eyes I have to do this… it's my fault she's like this in the first place… at least allow me to go and retrieve what may very well be her only cure!

She looked at him… with pleading eyes….

Ryu: (OH NO!…. Don't look at me with those big puppy eyes Kasumi Dammit! It's too CUTE! I can't TAKE IT!) All right. (GOSH DAMMIT Why did I say that…..) Whatever it is your searching for I leave it up to you to find it and bring it back.

She smiled at him happily. Pleased that her tactic worked like always. Though she'd prefer not to use it since she does already have a boyfriend. Ayane and Genra did hint to that in the first chapter.

Kasumi: (heheheh… eerie smile your not the only one who can look at someone and bring them to your knees Ryu.) Thank you so much Ryu! stands up I WILL not fail!

Ryu smiled back slightly.

Ryu: I know. Hurry and go.

Kasumi ran straight out the door and vanished into the night air.

Ryu: For her sake I hope you don't… though it's easy to keep her hidden eventually someone is going to wonder what happened to her….

Ryus expression suddenly tensed. As if something shocking just happened. He ran outside and peered around.

Ryu: Who's THERE! …silence Come out and show yourself! a dog barks down the road … I could have swore… someone was there… listening from the shadows… hmm…

He turned around and walked back inside slowly keeping alert. Finally he shut the door behind him. Then a dark figure jumped down from the top of the telephone pole and stared at the door. He stood up slowly thinking.

Hayate: …

Back at the hotel Helena was staying at. She checked her face numerous times in the mirror. Making quite sure that whatever it was… was just an illusion.

Helena: …

She finally turned away from the mirror. Walking ever so gracefully to the chair and sitting down crossing her legs so lady like. She pulled out a cell phone and punched something in.

Helena: … No I didn't get her… No… NO!… My my you are quite a nuisance… Will you SHUT UP! List… LISTEN TO ME! … Oh you take that back…. WHAT… I AM NOT STUCK UP! …. You…. Why… but… shut… but……. If it wasn't for YOU she wouldn't be LIKE this! …. No I didn't find her either… YOU MADE her angry you get your ASS down here and LOOK for her yourself! It's not my job to fix your problems every time you screw things up!…. THAT'S IT SCREW YOU!

She slammed the phone on the reciever and threw it across the room! Crossed her arms angrily! Then there was a knock on the door.

Attendant: House keeping?

Helena: Yes come in puts on her award winning smile

The attendant walks in the door.

Attendant: Sorry to have disturbed you miss but might I interest you in some refreshments.

Helena: Oh we we please. I would be ever so grateful if you would bring me something exquisite. Perhaps some Champagne?

Attendant: Yes my lady.

He exits the room shutting the door behind him.

Helena: (Anything to take my mind off of this damned headhache… hmm… wait a minute… perhaps I should check back at her house again… )

Hayate walked calmly down the street. He had only caught the tail end of the conversation.

Hayate: (… so… she's still around… and apparently something is wrong with her… where would she go… if she's wounded… )

He shifted his eyes up away from the sidewalk and stopped.

Hayate: … the only place she would WANT to go… turns down her street is her own house!

Ryu: Lei… Hayate heard us…

Lei: … oh no….

Jann: Why didn't you confront him that's what I would've done and laid some… HOOYAH, SHYA, and a big WATAAAH on him! does a couple flashy punches in the air

Lei: ….. (OOOoooohh that was dreamy!)

Ryu: … ANYWAYS… I'm going to need your help… If I think I know Hayate the first place he would go is straight to her hosue to see if he can find some clues… and if I know Ayane that's where she went…

Lei: YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!

Ryu: Isn't it obvious? Where else would she go? To a place that she feels most comfortable and in control of… her own home. I just wanted to give her some alone time. And to double up on that it made Kasumi want to solve this situation even more. But now the situation just got grim. I don't know what he'll do to her once he finds her. That's why I need you two.

Jann: How so?

Ryu: I need Lei to grab Ayane and Hitomi if she's there and run off while You and I take down Hayate

Lei: … you're gonna jump Hayate?

Ryu nodded.

Jann: … I LIKE IT!

Then they agreed. And immediately set off for Ayanes house… where Ayane and Hitomi slept peacefully. Without any knowledge of what was coming…. Something BAD was going to happen…. And no one was aware of it…

Keep those reviews coming! At this moment I would like to discuss some business regarding my other fanfics. After I post the next chapter or so things will slow down. I have 4 fanfics that need to be finished. And I'm going to start working on Shinobi of Hajin Mon first off and try and finish it once and for all. Don't worry though because I'll still be working on Pixie Dust as well. Just wont be coming as fast. All right back on Track! Expect Chapter 15 VERY soon! (it's finished anyway)


	15. Chapter 15: Inverted Magnitude

Chapter 15: Inverted Magnitude

Several people we're trekking to Ayane's house… however… one person was already there. He locked the front and back doors… locked all the windows…. And locked himself up in Ayanes room with them. Hayate… simpley stared at them… sleeping completely oblivious to his presence. One light was on. On top of Ayanes dresser. He surveyed the room whilst thinking.

Hayate: ( I can't believe this actually happened… that old hag granted me this wish… now I can make her suffer… when she wakes up the first thing I'm going to do is wreck her room in front of her eyes… )

Ayane had several butterfly stuff. She had a deep infatuation with them. On dresser stood a fine lamp with butterfly decorations and designs. Her walls were white but the trim was purple. On the big dresser behind him lay several miscellaneous items. Most of them butterfly. Rangeing from nicnacs to one single beany baby…

Hayate: (a… beany baby?… in Ayanes room… )

He picked it up curious. It was a cute little white butterfly with purple wings and a smiley face on the face. There was a tag on it. He grabbed it and looked closely at it.

To: My sweet little butterfly Ayane!

Happy Birthday Ayane! Hope you enjoy your gift on your 9th Birthday! Have a very happy birthday Ayane!

Love: Daddy Genra!

Hayate then saw a picture of Ayane at age of 9 and Genra. Ayane had leapt into his arms with the butterfly in hand. She seemed so cheerful. And happy. Hayate held back a giggle.

Hayate: I thought you were always rotten to the core Ayane.

He spoke loud enough to cause one of the to stir and wake up. Hitomi sat up her eyes half open.

Hitomi: Huh….

They looked at each other. Hitomi became fearful.

Hitomi: …. Uh oh…

Hayate: What happened Hitomi?

Hitomi was in shock. She stared down past the foot of the bed at Hayate standing with the butterfly in hand.

Hayate: Piss her off?

He spoke calmly and with no ill will towards her.

Hayate: Fear not. I will do you no harm. All I want is that rotten half sister of mine.

Hitomi was speechless. She reached over and shook Ayane. Her eyes opened slightly but still heavy. She sat up tired and groggy looking. Her hair a little frizzy. And her expression dull. She looked at Hayate.

Hayate: Well well good morning little sister! Have a nice sleep!

Ayane seemed quite uninterested as she just kept the same expression.

Hayate: …..

Ayane: …..

Hayate: Do you not know that you're awake?

Ayane: I doubt it….

Hayate: You always were a heavy sleeper.

Ayane: Am I? Then I must be having nightmare about waking up to your face…

Hitomi paniced!

Hitomi: Ayane!… I don't think we're dreaming…

Ayane woke up a little bit more as her senses came back to her…

Ayane: …. What… no…

Hayate got a devious grin on his face.

Hayate: Has it sunk in yet?

Ayane: NO!

Hayate: YES! And now it's time for me to share you my TRUE feelings for you! All those years pretending to be your big brother when all you were was just a fill in for my real sister!

Ayanes eyes flared open and her mouth hung open slightly.

Hayate: Yes and it made me SICK every time to see you smile at me! So I BEGGED for Kasumis forgiveness to be let back in. So I could stop this silly game of pretend! And make you pay for running Kasumi off in the first place.

Ayane: You… you used me…

Hayayte: That's right! Tell me! … HOW does it feel to know that you've lived a lie all those years!

Ayane was struck hard. She had no idea what to think. What to do… she felt a tear slide it's way down her cheek. She clumsily got to her feet. Hitomi was in shock as well. She looked at Ayane. She saw the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Hayate: OH that look! Brings me SUCH glee I could dance!

Hayate jumped and did a little tap dance. He then sweeped his arm across her dresser knocking several items into the floor causing them to either break or shatter. He then did a tap dance on their busted remains.

Hayate: OH if only I had a pair of Clogs this would be SO much more satisfying!

More tears.

Hayate: Awww … is that your lamp over there!

He whipped out a Kunai and threw it at the beautifully decorated lamp. Shattering it! Hitomi Cringed and as the remains flew everywhere but missed them luckily. Ayane hadn't taken her eyes of Hayate. He walked over and flicked on the room light.

Hayate: Oh I thought I'd never see YOU cry Ayane tisk tisk tisk SO unlike you! What would your father think?

He grabbed a picture of him and her off the wall and slammed it onto the floor then proceeded to jump on it. Hitomi screamed at him.

Hitomi: Hayate YOUR INSANE!

Hayate: Not as insane as that freak!

He strolled merrily back to the foot of the bed then faced them.

Hayate: Oh… Ayane.. I have ONE more thing of yours here…

As he pulled the butterfly plush out from behind him her eyes grew more wide and more fearful. She began to sweat and she started breathing heavily. Tears continued to flow. He took each wing in each hand and stared straight at her. He began to pull.

Ayane: … please…. Stop…

He pulled some more.

Hayate: Pardon?

Ayane: stop…

He pulled it to wear you could hear it rip slightly.

Hayate: What was that?

There was silence… Hayayte had an evil smile on his face. Ayane was about to break down. Then in a flash he RIPPED it in half! Then tossed the remains in front of her. The two halves… seemed to take an eternity to reach the bed. They landed right in front of her. The tiny beads inside spilled out around her. They were MUCH smaller than her. She looked at it…. the tag note on it which declared Genras love for her as a father… the ripped edges… she looked back at Hayate. Her expression of the purest sadness. Tears, tears, and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hayate: And NOW… it's time for YOUR wings to be clipped….

His smile left him and a more sinister look took its place. He began to reach for them with his left arm. Ayane held her ground. Not moving. Hitomi retreated to the head of the bed. Ayane looked at each of the items that Hayate destroyed.

Ayane: (… my stuff… my picture… my buttefly…)

Just then there was a sound outside the bedroom door.

Jann: WaaaaaaAAAAAA Dragon punches the door off the hinges causing it to fly at Hayate and HIT him TAAAAAH!

Ayane watched as the door hit Hayate.

Ayane: (…. My door….)

It hit Hayate with such force that it pushed him and sandwiched him against the next wall! He was stuck there a moment. Like a slice of cheese between a bun and a hamburger only in more pain. Hayate furious gave the door a special move that broke it down the middle splitting it in half. They fell to the floor flat. Jann Lee walked in with Lei and Ryu right behind him. Ryu took the lead and stepped toward Hayate. He spoke with a calm yet completely wavering voice.

Ryu: I thought that was you eavesdropping earlier. You should have known better than to think that I'd be that stupid.

Hayate though a bit disoriented from the door was quite relaxed.

Hayate: Hmm well I guess I forgot who you were for a while. After all you are Ryu Hayabusa. But we have bigger problems to…

Ru: There's no use lieing your way out of this Hayate. I heard you through the door. I can't believe you were going to do this to her. I can't believe you did this to her room. What happened Hayate… why the sudden rage against her…. What has she done to deserve such a harsh torture…

Hayate smiled surprisingly.

Hayate: You wouldn't understand Ryu. You are alone and have no siblings.

Ryu: That doesn't excuse the fact that you are in the wrong. Ayane has done nothing to you to deserve this.

Ryu had raised his voice a bit. He didn't realize it either but that didn't matter at this point. Hayate however continued to smile.

Hayate: Ryu…. RYU, Ryu, Ryu, RYYYuuuuu… always so noble and ready to protect anyone. But let me ask you this… what has she done to deserve this protection? Nothing. What has she done to deserve what I did to her? Everything.

Ryu: … What…. Kasumi said she's the one that…

He stopped himself quickly remembering that Ayane was right there. Quickly glancing at her to see if she was even paying attention…. She was staring at him with tears and an expression of such surprise that it seemed she had seen a ghost. Hayate looked rather confused.

Hayate: … No… I was the one that made the wish to the old lady if you know anything about it.

He too glanced at Ayane whom oddly enough… hung her head low.

Ayane: …..

Ryu: Ayane! Ayane!

Ayane: … I… I never thought that… she would go this far…

Ryu: ….. looks at Lei … Get them to a safe place…

Lei nodded. Walking over to the bed and set her hand down for Hitomi first. She quickly scrambled into her hand and sat there. Then Lei shifted her hand to in front of Ayane…. she didn't move.

Hayate: You're not taking her anywhere!

He started to walk towards them when Ryu stepped in front of him.

Ryu: Yes she is. You have done enough to hurt her for one day.

She finally stepped into Leis hand but kept her head low and her face out of sight. Sitting down next to Hitomi whom put her arm around her as if to try and comfort her. Lei turned and walked out of the room towards the living room… there in front of the door was Helena. Lei stopped.

Lei: …..

Helena: ….

Lei: … RYU!

Ryu came running into the living room. They all just stared at one another. Helena had a very serious look on her face.

Helena: Hand her over…

Ryu: No…. why do you want her?

Helena: That's not your concern. Why are you always sticking your nose into someone else's business?

Ryu: I make it my business to know whom Ayane should and should not associate with.

Hayate came running in from behind and Jann soon followed. Hayate shifted to the side of the room keeping his distance from Jann Lee.

Hayate: Well look who we have here. Miss Prissy Pants!

Helena: Aren't you the rude one.

All the sudden Genra Burst through the door from behind Helena hitting her to the side.

Genra: ANGEL I'M HOME…….

Genra looked all around. Seeing several people in his house.

Genra: ……. What the hell are you all doing in my house… looks at Helena, Lei and Jann Who the hell are you people? sees Ryu What is this!

They all exchanged glances. Lei lens towards Ryu and whispers.

Lei: … ryu… who is that….

Ryu: whispers back … that would be Ayanes adopted father….

Lei: … oh…yyyea….

Hayate broke the impending silence in a boomy voice.

Hayate: Angel! HAH… HAHAhahaaaaa!

His laugh echoed throughout the house. Genra looked at him with a suspicious serious look.

Genra: And what are you doing here? Trying to cause my little girl trouble! Where is Ayane anyway?

Hayate burst out laughing some more.

Hayate: Your LITTLE ANGEL is over there!

Genra: WHERE? I don't see…. her….

Lei walked up to him and held her hand out for him to see. He spotted Hitomi then….

Genra: …. Angel?

She kept her head low and her eyes away from those of the others. Hayate jumped in real close jumping at the chance to make Ayane feel worse.

Hayate: Angel? YOU Ayane! HAH That's the biggest crock of horse piss I've ever heard.

Genra exploded and shoved Hayate away from her.

Genra: You are out of line boy! I suggest you leave her…

Hayate: I'm sorry but I don't see any angels anywhere. All I see is an imp… plain and simple. I don't know where she gets off getting called Angel.

Genra: … you bastard….

Hayate: Am I RIGHT ANGEL!

He yelled with a devilish grin over at Ayane. Eventually he started laughing. Getting a big kick out of it. Soon… Lei giggled. Then Jann started laughing. Helena followed in suit. Pretty soon all but 2 people were laughing. Hitomi and Genra. Their laughs… seemed to bounce off of her at first… but they were piercing straight through her…

Hitomi: … Ayane?

She started to shake uncontrollably. She looked at Hitomi finally…. A very disturbing look. A smile of pure vengeance and eyes burning red like never before. She spoke… her voice hoarse and frightening.

Ayane: Guess what? I have an idea!

Hitomi: STUNNED and CONFUSED HUH?

Ayane stood up sluggishly the smile not leaving her face. Lei looked down and stopped laughing.

Lei: Uh… Ryu?

Ryu: stops laughing huh?

Soon everyone just as fast as they started was silent and looking at Ayane. A red aura had formed around her emanating from her. Her smile left her.

Ayane: … why don't we change things up a bit….

She clenched her fists and suddenly a bright flash of blinding light banged from her as she let out a scream of what sounded like pain.

All fell silent and unconscious…

A couple hours passed. Around 4 a.m. Hayate stirred.

Hayate: What… where…

He sat up and looked around. He was on the couch but….

Hayate: … no… way! She didn't…

Ryu: She did!

Hayate had been shrunk down to the same proportions as Ayane and Hitomi. And was currently sitting in the middle of the couch. Ryu… called from his seat on the armrest for he too… had been shrunk.

Ryu: We all were! The rest are around somewhere I guess because I don't see them anywhere. However I do see Ayane.

Hayate jumped up furious and ran up to him.

Hayate: WHERE IS SHE! I'm gonna put her out of her misery for good whether we are the same size now or not.

Ryu looked at him. Then he laughed a little.

Ryu: That's just the thing Hayate…

Hayate looked confused.

Ryu: If you need to know… go look down there at the floor in front of the couch… you'll see.

Hayate trudged furious over to the edge ready to jump down and take her out. He froze stiff when he looked down. His eyes grew wide and he began to sweat.

Ryu: You know what they say Hayate… you're in some deep shit now!

There on the floor. Ayane laid unconscious on her side back facing the couch… completely back… to her… normal… size. Hayate couldn't speak since he was obviously… in shock.

Now to continue my work on Shinobi of Hajin Mon. But don't worry... we'll get to Hayates inevitable demise soon enough. I just have to think it up first... laughs meniacally... after a while Ayane startrs laughing menacingly along with him


	16. Chapter 16: Little BIG Sister

All right I had a different intro before but then things got so hectic I had no time to update sorry. First off I'm currently working on Chapter 18. Im gonna cut this intro short by ending it with one thing I did end the original intro with…. NO there is nothing going on between Hitomi and Ayane it's just the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship! Now ENJOY!

Chapter 16: BIG Little Sister

Hayate could only stare at her. Silent… thinking… not moving a muscle. Ryu just watched him. He knew of the impending doom Hayate would most certainly suffer. It didn't matter how… just when. Ayane continued to sleep peacefully. Not knowing herself what she did or what happened to her and the others. Ryu glanced around the room looking for the others. He knew something else…

Ryu: (This isn't good. Ayane… was completely humiliated… and we all laughed… all of us except for Hitomi. Genra caused part of it. Hayate pushed… and we all laughed… why did I LUAGH! And so hopefully her attention will be too focused on Hayate to remember the rest of us… it was him that caused this whole mess in the first place…)

Ayanes wings were still on her back… crumpled and useless. Ryu spotted Lei behind Ayanes head… also unconscious. Hitomi… wasn't far from her and was still small. Jann Lee was on the other end of the couch on the floor. Helena and Genra were way across the room towards the door. All of them unconscious.

Ryu: You know Hayate… I really want to know now what happened to you…

Hayate made no attempt to respond.

Ryu: It would be nice to know before you are obliterated by her.

Hayate shockingly enough began to laugh.

Ryu: Getting a little hysterical are we?

Hayate: Maybe just a little Hahahahaa. The irony of it all. My own wish turned out to be a curse on myself. She turned the tides in the most ironic of ways.

He turned back to Ryu.

Hayate: But you seem to think that I'm done! Finished! As good as dead!

Ryu with a very blunt expression: You are aren't you?

Hayate: …. Well… yea… if I stay here and wait for her to come to I suppose I am as good as dead. BUT NO! I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to wake up!

Ryu: You seem to forget your current proportions and who's side I'm on. You can't run from her she'll catch you in mere seconds. And even if you get away before she sees where you ran I'll tell her which way to go when she does.

Hayate scowled.

Hayate: What happened to our friendship Ryu? makes some motions back and forth with his hands

Ryu: Went down the toilet where you may be going next… makes a flushing motion with his hand

Hayate: … that's cold Ryu…

Ryu: Makes no difference anymore Hayate… you are as good as dead.

Hayate frowned. Brushing off his loss of a good friend he jumped down to the floor. He looked at Ayane in front of him.

Hayate: (umm… she's a LOT bigger looking down here…)

Ryu yelled from his seat on the armchair down at him.

Ryu: Just think Hayate… She's still laying down! Wait until she stands!

Hayate: SSHHHH She'll hear you SHUT UP!

She suddenly started moving. Hayate froze and stared at her… his eyes were never so wide in his life. She shifted to her back and turned her head his direction her arm came over him and slammed into the floor right next to him on his right… but remained asleep.

Hayates eyes were WIDE and he was SWEATING… uncontrollably…

Hayate:… PHEW! shakes head slightly (I think I'd rather be dead than attempt to get around her… )

He spotted Lei right in front of him. She stirred and opened her eyes. Spotting Hayate she jumped to her feet ready to fight!

Lei: YOU! If Jann isn't gonna beat you up then I will!

Hayate made a hissing noise and a funny face wile flapping his hands up and down in front of him.

Hayate: SHHHHHUSH!

Lei then noticed the HUGE Arm to her left that extended towards the HUGE couch! She slowly turned around following to whom the arm was attached to. Ayanes face filled her vision. She began to tremble as she realized what had happened. She started to scream when Hayates hand came over her mouth.

Hayate: Maybe you should think twice before you go and do something like that!

She jerked away grossed out for some odd reason. They spoke in loud whispers.

Lei: Don't touch me! This is all your fault anyway!

Hayate: My fault! If you had just let me do what I came here to do then…

Lei: Yea well if you hadn't come here in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament!

Hayate began to protest.

Lei: Shut your pie hole! slaps him

He reached up and touched where she slapped him.

Hayate: … that hurt!

He felt someone tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw an angry Hitomi. She to slapped him!

Hitomi: Now look what you've done. I'm ashamed to have ever known you!

Yet another tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Helena. She went to slap him! He caught her arm. So she slapped him with her other hand!

Helena: I don't know what you did to make her do this but… you're despicable!

Hayate: How DARE you slap me! I'm going to…

Yet… another tap on his shoulder.

Hayate turning around: Aww come on who's left…

Jann Lee stood there for a second. Not too happy looking. He pulled his hand back then with outrageous force slapped the shit out of Hayate! Hayate went flying towards Ayane and rolled a little before stopping.

Jann: … I just felt left out.

Hayate began to get up when something grabbed him by the shirt. He started thrashing around screaming fearing that it was… Ayane. He looked up and saw that it was Genra picking him up by the back of his shirt. He stood Hayate up and faced him.

Hayate: You're not going to slap me are you?

Genra: No…

Hayate: Good.

WHAM! Hayate felt all his breath leave him as Genra smashed his fist into his stomach. Genra grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the floor.

Genra: So you like picking on teenage girls eh? Well how about picking on her old man seeing as it would be much safer at this point!

Hayate: GAH!

Genra: Look at us Hayate!

Hayate: What's your point! ACK!

Genra: You turned me into an action figure! Shakes him DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS!

Hayate: Yea it means that you come with NINJA CHOP ACTION!

Genra: … well that's all fine and dandy and as long as you're here with me I'm going to tell you something else about Ayane.

Hayate: Oh yea what's that!

Genra: She was never too fond of action figures!

Hayate: …. What does that mean?

Genra: It means that whenever she got a hold of an action figure as a child… the boy that it belonged to never saw it again… at least not in one piece… so… you can just imagine what she is gonna do to a Hayate Action figure with Awesome Screaming voice box Action!

Hayate fearful: … you… don't really need to tell me that…

Genra: I know… smiles evily but I just had to.

Hayate: I get the idea! Now could you do me this favor and put me down so I can make my escape!

Genra: As you wish… tosses him on the floor …

Genra got an odd look on his face at that moment. He backed away from Hayate very… slowly…

Hayate stood up gasping for breath. All of them had a look of fear in their expressions…

Hayate: What's wrong with you? You know I have never been so humiliated in my life! I mean it's bad enough that I have been shrunk to the height of a toothpick by my rotten ass half sister but YOU GUYS! Defending her! What has she done to deserve any of that!

Hayate was mad! They suddenly turned tail and ran under the couch. He felt pretty damn good though… he didn't expect them to run like that….

Hayate: I still don't get it. Why? Why why why WHY! She has been mean to every last one of you if you actually KNOW her I guarantee it! Now instead of defending her help me take her down and put her in her place. BELOW US as soon as we can get away and find Kasumi and get her to help turn us back to normal!

Hayate heard a strange noise.

Hayate: (What's that noise? Sounds like… someone drumming their fingers due to impatience… wait… where did her arm… go…)

He slowly turned around…

Ayane was drumming her fingers lightly on the floor while propping her head up with her other arm. Her eyes were half shut but she was… fully awake… She did not seem too happy… Hayate trembled where he stood. And found himself… unable to move. He began to sweat. Ayanes eyes stared down at him with the same cold presence that made her infamous. No red though. Normal.

Hayate: …. (gulp)

Ayane: ….

Hayate: … uh… (voice cracks) HI sis!…

Ayane: …

Hayate: Uheheheheh…. Yea... I can see that your still mad that… doesn't surprise me… he looked her over assessing just how big she was in comparison. (She's freakin huge… I never would have thought that this would be so hard to deal with… she hasn't even said or done anything yet… shit…)

Ayane continued to drum her fingers not removing Hayate from her sight. It was driving him nuts.

Hayate: … uh… SO uh… you have a… a nice nap Ayane!

Ayane: Isn't this interesting…

Hayate jumped when she finally spoke.

Ayane: Now how did this happen?

Hayate looked confused.

Ayane: You don't know? Hmm… I guess I blacked out again. Oh well… it doesn't matter. shakes her head and smiles a little

Hayate lit up a little since she seemed to be in an ok mood. Then her smile disappeared and a more scary expression took its place.

Ayane: At least not for you…

Hayate almost pissed his pants. He took a step back ready to bolt as soon as she made a move. Nothing… she just continued to drum her fingers.

Hayate: … ( What am I gonna do what am I gonna do what am I gonna do! If I run she'll catch me… if I stay here she's got me! If I resist… ICK don't wanna think about that!)

Ayane stopped drumming and pointed her finger at him suddenly. He stood at attention sweating bullets.

Ayane: Don't move…

He nodded without hesitation. Ayane turned onto her stomach and pushed herself up. Slowly bringing her feet under her she stood up at an oddly slow pace. She rose before Hayate as he raised his sight higher and higher… and higher still. She finally stood straight up and looked around. Hayate took her into view with absolute terror. She turned from side to side with what seemed to be reassurance of being normal again.

Hayate: (… she's… a lot bigger than I thought she was…)

He scanned her from bottom to top slowly assessing how big she was again. From her bare feet. To her bare legs. To her black shorts. To her white t-shirt. To her face which… she wasn't looking at him at the moment… just looking around… She finally squinted her eyes and stretched towards the ceiling.

Hayate: (NOW!)

He made a break and ran between her legs for the front door! He was sure of his speed that he could make to the open door before she noticed he was gone. He ran and ran!

Hayate: (Come on Come ON! Not much farther!)

Then BAM! Her foot came down right in front of him and he slammed into the side of her ankle and fell to his back. He opened his eyes a little dizzy. Finally focusing he realized that she somehow managed to get all the way in front of him in an instant. Rather than wonder how he began pushing himself along his back on the floor… terrified… She looked down upon him with the up most hatred…

Ayane: …. I didn't say move….

She slammed the door shut!

Ayane: … care to try and go under the door?

Hayate was out of breath as it is…

Hayate: Why not just step on me and get it over with! You'd like that wouldn't you!

Ayane: …

Her eyes narrowed… such anger and hatred in them… he pulled himself to stand.

Hayate: I'd rather die now with my head held high than suffer at the hands of you!

Ayane: Are you so sure about that…

Hayate: ….?

Ayane: AND so as the story says… Hayate leader of the clan was crushed under foot by his half sister. He was nothing more than a splat after that! she began to pace a little in front of the door but keeping her eyes on him He suffered one of the most degrading deaths in the history of the clan… AND… your head isn't high…

Hayate lowered his gaze: Ok… maybe not…

Ayane: TOO LATE!

Hayate: HUH!

He looked up and in a flash her foot razed and started to come down! He shut his eyes and crouched covering his head as if it would protect him. He heard a boom and felt the floor shake under him. He waited a minute or so… he opened his eyes and looked …. To his left Ayanes foot had landed. Not far…

He looked up at her. Still angry looking but with an eerie smile. She crouched down a little closer and gave him a scary look.

Ayane: No… nice try but you don't get off that easy… lower more sinister voice when I'm done with you…. You'll wish I'd had gone ahead and crushed you when I had the chance…

Hayate laughed a little… hysterical….

SO I didn't get to the good part yet. It was dragging too much! But fear not! I'll do my best to post the next one soon!


	17. Chapter 17: RUN HAYATE RUN!

Chapter 17: RUN HAYATE RUN!

With a flick of her hand she snatched Hayate up. It hurt and disoriented him a little it was so fast. She brought him up to her face.

Hayate: Gah!

Ayane: Awww… did I hurt you already?

She made a sad face. Then it quickly vanished into an evil grin as she grabbed one of his arms with her fingers on her free hand and started to pull…

Hayate: Hey … what are you doing!

Ayane: Hmm? What?

She pulled a little more.

Hayate: AHHH! Stop!

She pulled a little more!

Ayane: Pardon?

Eventually his arm was pulled out of his socket! He screamed with pain! She continued to pull.

Ayane: I'm sorry but I don't know what stop means! Hmmm Last time I heard it meant to PULL HARDER!

She pulled some more!

Hayate: AHHH!

Ayanes smile grew and her eyes narrowed. She released his arm and opened her hand letting him lay in the middle. He grabbed his arm.

Hayate: Ahh..! My ARM!… it won't MOVE! YOU BROKE IT!

Ayane: You know what really isn't supposed to be broken?

He looked up at her scared out of his mind!

Ayane: LAMPS!

She tossed him up and caught him between her two fingers like a kunai then flinged him at a lamp on an end table by the couch! He slammed into the lamp that shook a little at the collision. He fell onto his back on the end table in a SERIOUS world of hurt!

Hayate: … ow…

He saw her hand come over and grab him again. Holding him back up to her face she seemed really pleased so far…

Hayate: … ok… ok… maybe I deserved that…

Her anger sky rocketed!

Ayane: MAYBE!

She clenched him in her fist non intentionally as he. Her eyes flared RED!

Hayate: AHHHHHHHH!

He gasped for breath!

Ayane: I'll show you MAYBE!

She tossed him up into the air again but this time as he came down she PUNCHED him with her fist! He went FLYNG down the hall and slammed into the wall with a THUD! All his breath was gone! He fell to the carpeted floor taking minor pain from the fall.

Ayanes eyes burned red as everyone watched the show from below! But suddenly the red left and Ayane seemed… dizzy and confused as she stumbled a bit and grasped her head.

Ayane: Uh… what the…

Her breaths came a bit short.

Ayane: What the hell was that… I didn't want to do that! Did I?

Hayate looked down the hall from his position on his back. She seemed very confused as she held her head trying to figure out what she had just done. He saw this as an opportunity. He VERY PAINFULLY pulled himself to his feet. And began stumbling into Ayanes room since it was the only one open, his broken limp arm at his side.

Ayane shook it off and ran back into her room. He disappeared…

Ayane: …

She surveyed the floor carefully. Glass and stuff everywhere. She had a very serious expression on her face. Cold and emotionless. Shifting her eyes over the chaos of her room.

Hayate had run under her bed. There were lots of boxes and stuff hell knows what for. But they hid him. It was like a maze though. He rounded corner after corner. He found himself under the foot of the bed at one point. He carefully peeked around a corner. No one in the door way…

Hayate: (Where did she go?)

He surveyed as much of the room as he could see.

Hayate: (I don't see her… I guess she gave up for now seeing the glass from the pictures and shattered nic nacs all over the floor… she won't be gone for long I gotta find a better hiding place.)

He turned and went back into the box labyrinth. He finally found the side of the bed opposite of the door. And there next to the wall not far was an air vent.

Hayate: … ok I don't care… I'm a ninja I can figure out how to get out of it later. It's sure as hell better than being in her grasp…

He started to walk out from under the bed when Ayanes head swung down from above the bed! He Jumped and turned PALE!

Hayate: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ayane: Going to the air vent? Hmm… Better than being with me? hmm… is that so!

He retreated back under the bed a ways. She disappeared for a moment. Then he saw her feet land on either side of the vent. She reached down and opened it. And then tossed the vent grating to the side.

Ayane: Get out here…

Hayate started to turn and run back under when he heard her again.

Ayane: No use going back under the bed. I know your there and there's no where for you to run but under the bed. Going out any side won't help you. Get out here.

Hayate sweating REAL hard: … gulp

He turned and slowly walked out. Ayanes figure came into sight above. She had her back turned and her arms crossed. She casually started looking at her nails. A blunt expression on her face.

Ayane: If that's how you really feel go on ahead. I'll give you this one chance to get to the air vent and leap down into the darkness out of my clutches. After all you said it's better than being with me.

Hayate: ….

She turned sideways and turned head to gaze at him. She seemed… sad…

Hayate?

Ayane: This is your one chance. I didn't mean to hit you into the wall across the damn hall. This is your chance but you better think real hard about this. If you screw up your escape I'm not going to give you ANY more chances. Got it!

He nodded dumbly up at her.

Ayane: Good…

She turned her attention straight ahead of her and shut her eyes crossing her arms. He watched her for a second curiously.

Ayane: Don't waste any time…

He snapped back to attention and slowly began walking towards the open vent. Keeping a close eye on her. She didn't move. As he got closer he gradually picked up the pace. Then he broke and made a run for it! He LEAPED down into the vent only to find that… there was a small piece of board blocking the hole. He fell and hit it face first with a splat!

Ayane started laughing.

Ayane: HAHAHAHAAA! Silly me I forgot… the vents haven't worked right in years! Kept giving off a horrible stench so we closed them off! Hahahahahaa!

He flipped over and stared up at her back.

Hayate: Wha… what happened to the chance you said you were giving me?

She turned to look at him in the vent. She looked pissed again.

Ayane: You screwed it up… If you would've paid attention you would have realized from the start that it was a trap. Listening to the very person that is tormenting you! How sad… And you're supposed to know better than to listen to your enemies.

She reached down and started to pick him up out of the vent. He suddenly jumped up and out of the vent and made a break for the door. Running as fast as he could even with the injuries he took. Not looking back he ran across the entire bedroom and to the other side of the hall where though the door was shut there was a crack under it. Just enough for him to barely squeeze under. Ayane hadn't moved or looked at him. Still having her hand semi in the vent. An eerie grin on her face. She spoke to herself quietly.

Ayane: That's it… run… run as much as you can because I'm enjoying this…

She stood back up and turned to the door to see his legs sticking out from under the door.

Ayane: I see you! Here I come!

She stomped a couple times without moving. His legs kicked a little faster and he squealed to get through.

Ayane: HAHAHAHaaa!

Ryu watched from the entrance of the hall. He saw Hayate squirming like mad to get under the door.

Ryu: …

Then with a final pull he dissppeared.

Ryu: … Should we help him?

Genra was beside him

Genra: That would be the human thing to do wouldn't it?

Suddenly they saw Ayane jump out of her room and immediately shoved through the door Hayate went under almost taking it off its hinges. The door slammed with a loud BANG as it hit the wall and again as it shut!

Genra: Well I guess I'm not human.

Ryu: Yep.

They turned and walked back to the couch where the others were.

The room was dark. It was a small office room Genra used to store important documents and stuff. A desk in the far corner, cabinets, file drawers, a dresser to the left of the desk, and boxes all over the place. Ayane surveyed the room slowly. There was only one small window. So it was very dark since it had curtains over it. But enough to see well. The boxes were all over the place stacked and scattered cross the floor. She began to walk through them casually with her hands behind her back.

Ayane: Fe Fi Fo Fum… I smell… a little bum… whom like no other… is my little brother…

Hayate was hidden amongst the boxes on the floor. It was worse than under Ayanes bed. They were everywhere. Some stacked half way as high as Ayane. He hid behind one small box in particular. A ways from the door amidst the mess along the wall from the door. The rhyme infuriated him.

Hayate: (Dammit! I'm not your LITTLE brother!)

Ayane: When I find this little heathen… I'm going to give him a SERIOUS beating…

She walked and stopped next to his box. He peaked out from behind it and looked up at her. She didn't know he was there. She had her back turned. He then spotted something on the other side of the room. A closet… and it was cracked open slightly. He made a break for the box next to her left foot as soon as she turned to the right a little.

Ayane: You know something… This is so much fun.

She began strolling amidst the boxes casually again.

Ayane: I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid. Seeing as I had at least one friend back then. But that friend was a liar the whole time right? silent a moment as if to get an answer Ah well doesn't matter…

Rather than pay too much attention to her he began making his way trough the boxes. She was headed for the desk to the far right corner. The closet was in the far left corner.

Ayane: Because I have Hitomi now. She is a friend. A trustworthy friend for once. One who won't destroy my stuff and tell me that I've been living a lie in terms of relatives and friendship. I'm going to figure out how to make her normal size as soon as I'm finished with you…

From behind one box to the next he made his way carefully to the closet… closer… closer! Then there it was right in front of him. Ayane made it to the Desk.

Ayane: You however…

He made a run for the opening. But in that instant Ayane with her right hand picked up a box and threw it at the closet door slamming it shut just before he got his arm through!

Ayane: Won't be changed back…

She looked straight at him at the bottom of the closet door. He had his back to it.

Hayate: (SHIT how did she know I was here! NOT GOOD!)

Ayane put her hands behind her back and began strolling gracefully towards him.

Ayane: I think I like you better this way… less of a problem and more fun to be around.

He turned to his right and started to run behind more boxes. But she shoved a few boxes his direction blocking his escape. Again she placed her hands behind her back and commenced walking towards him. Keeping his back to the wall and watching her appear to grow larger as she came closer. Cold expression, unhappy look, and anger.

Ayane: I honestly thought I could trust you… and you made a fool out of me… made me vulnerable… that… is something I cannot forgive.

She stopped about a foot away from him. He stared straight up at her fearful of what she might do. She stared back… already thinking of something new to do to him.

Ayane: …

Hayate: …

Ayane: Does it hurt?

Hayate: Wha… what?

Ayane: Does it not hurt to know that you are helpless against those who you don't trust or even like… Powerless… no idea what to do… and the LAST person you want to be with is before you… Now you know how I felt when I ended up that way and your stupid sister showed up. Speaking of…

Hayate: She is not stupid! At least she cared enough to take you in and help you!

Ayane: Again that was the last thing I wanted was her help… shame she wasn't here when all this happened or else I'd be playing cat and mouse with both of you.

Hayate: You cold hearted Bi…

He stopped thinking twice about what he was going to say. Her anger seemed to rise again. Then she smiled…

Ayane: At least now… you have to look up to me… You don't have a choice.

Hayate: DAMN YOU!

He made a sign with his working arm…

Ayane: Hmm?

Suddenly he flashed the torn sky blast at her hitting her in the gut! A charge raced through her for a second. She jolted once…

Ayane: AcCKAK!….

Hayate: …

Ayane: You little shit…

Hayate: Oh damn I forgot… its too small to…

She quickly reached down to grab him when he dodged forward and ran under her back into the boxes.

Hayate: (I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!)

He began making his way to the door as quickly as he could! With his size he couldn't tell to well where he was going. Ayane turned with a start ANGRY! She lunged into the boxes knocking them everywhere. She was on her hands and knees shoving threw the boxes looking for him. She sees him! She lashes her arm at him while his back is turned and NAILS him!

He felt her hit him… and it hurt… bad… He went flying across the room and into the door! Falling back to the floor for a soft landing on the carpet. He laid there a moment. Breathing hard.

Hayate: … I know I'm a ninja and I'm supposed to take a lot of pain… but I can't take much more of this…

He clumsily flipped over and began crawling under the door. He didn't have as much trouble this time. Ayane started to get up but slipped and face planted into a box.

Ayane: … rrrRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

She jumped up and began shredding and tearing at the boxes at lightning speed! Shreds of paper and boxes were flying all over the place! Hayate watched her do it just before ducking completely under the door. She stopped and spotted him just before he finished getting under. They looked at stared at each other. Pieces of boxes and paper slowly fluttered to the floor around her. Her eyes burned red for a moment. Then vanished again back to normal.

Hayate: Shit!

He squeezed under and stood quickly making a MAD DASH for the den!

Hayate: Running Running Running Running!

He ran past Ryu whom was standing at the end of the hall and into the kitchen! BOOM! Ryu turned with a start as Ayane slammed through the door and began running his direction!

Ryu: AHH!

He jumped to the right missing getting squashed by an inch! Genra and Hitomi came up and helped him stand back up. He watched as Ayane chased him into the bathroom connected to the kitchen.

Ryu: WELL… even as a bug he still pisses her off…

Hayate had a plan… sort of! He ninja jumped onto the edge of the tub. He turned to see if she was close by! She came into the door and stopped. She shut the door.

Ayane: Now… you can't get by me… no where for you to go now…

Hayate: Then come and get me…

She lunged and swiped at him! He jumped out of the way onto the handle of the shower and she slipped into the tub! On her hands and knees she turned to him furious! She swung at him and smashed him down off of the handle but pulled the handle with it! As she pinned him with her hand to the bottom of the tub the cold water shot down on her back…

Ayane: AHHH!…

She rolled her eyes upward and she took on a very pissed off expression… Hayate was pinned under her hand unable to move. He turned his head to try and look at her. She was staring straight at the wall in front of her while the water soaked her clothes and hair. Her hair was completely soaked and sticking to her forehead. She reached over and turned off the shower after a moment then shut her eyes. She slowly stood up in the tub about ready to snap. Hayate was on his stomach a few inches in front of her.

Hayate: (NOW'S MY CHANCE!)

He began to push himself to stand when something pushed him back down. She had placed her foot on his back covering all except his shoulders and head. He couldn't move!

Hayate: HEY! What are you doing you said you wouldn't do this!

He looked up at her the best he could and saw her eyes gradually changing red as she glared down at him full of hatred! Slowly she began to apply weight…

Hayate: ACK No STOP!

More and more she applied more weight until… one of his legs snapped!

Hayate: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

He screamed with pain! She stopped putting weight on him and just held him there.

Ayane: …

Hayate: Ack... would it save my life if I said I was SORRY!

Ayane: no….

Hayate: DAMN YOU! Shakes his fist up at her

Ayane: How does it feel to have one of the people you despise walk on you and push you back down… Not too good I'd guess?

She raised her foot off of him and back to a normal position. She reached down and picked him up. Then tossed him onto the floor. She stepped out close to him almost crushing his head but that couldn't be helped the bathroom was very confining and small. Besides she didn't care at this point. She opened the door then walked back to him and with her foot swept him into the kitchen! He bounced over the petition under the door and rolled into the middle of the kitchen floor.

Everyone turned their attention to him. He just lied there for a minute not moving. Then he began to stir. Ayane appeared then out of the bathroom… dripping wet… and angry as hell… She casually walked over to where Hayate laid and stood over him practically. He had no idea. He was too busy struggling to get up though his right leg was broken. And his right arm was broken so it wasn't helping any.

Ayane: …. Pathetic fool…

She startled him! He spun over on his back and struggled to pull away from her. Looking up at her he saw her eyes fade from red back to its normal amber color.

Ayane: You know… I've enjoyed this brief charade and was so hoping that we could play the rest of the day…. But now… you can't run anymore…

Hayate was out of breath and extremely frightened!

Hayate: I should have killed you when I saw you on the bed!

At that Ayane Kicked him! He flew into the wall with a bang! That was it… at that moment when he hit… he had no energy left… he fell back to the cold tiled floor. He could barely move. He heard her walking towards him… stopping next to him… he sensed her watching him… waiting for him to make a move…

Hayate: … you want me to put up a fight… fine… I'll give you a fight…

Ayane: hmm?

He flipped over on his back and with his good arm made the sign for the Torn Sky Blast.

Ayane: Not this again…. eyes widened at the realization that… she's dripping WET! WAIT A MINUTE!

FLASH! The **torn sky blast ripped through the air straight at her! And stuck her! **

The torn Sky blast has made contact with Ayane a second time though this time she's drenched. Hayate's last effort to survive the wrath of his half sister. What will happen? Will it be enough to Put Ayane down? Or just another bug bite to infuriate her even more… Find out… and be patient for the next chapter... of Pixie Dust…


	18. Chapter 18: Truth of the Red Eyes

After much toil and hardship I have decided to go ahead and just post the next chapter. I told myself hundreds of times I wouldn't post another chapter until I was finished. Well on impulse I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Where am I now after all this time not posting? Well I'm on Chapter 30 -! I've hit a few walls here and there and ended up restarting a chapter or two because they didn't feel right. But THIS one… I had been thinking about this one LONG before I typed it…. and questioned whether I should do what I did or not. After asking a few pre reviewers that read it they thought it was funny. Next question your thinking? What else have I been doing… well if you must know things have been quite difficult for me for the past couple months but things should be ok for now. Another thing is DOA4 and my 360! WHAT ELSE! xD I also have a new computer to play with as well as a few other events coming up for me. Last question that's probably boggling through your mind… when will I post the next chapter? Well all I can say is… sooner than you think… after all the next 11 chapters are ready…. Please R&R…

Chapter 18: Truth of the Red Eyes

Ayane stumbled back to the other side of the kitchen after the bolt stuck her. Electric charge surged through her body jolting her causing her to convulse violently! Her back hit the wall. Then she fell to a seating position before finally collapsing onto her left side. She laid still after that not moving….

The others watched with absolute astonishment at what just happened. Hitomi felt tears jerk at her eyes.

Hitomi: AYANE!

Nothing… Hitomi turned her attention towards Hayate.

Hitomi: You… BASTARD!

She took off running towards him full of rage! She didn't know what she'd do to him when she reached him… just that she wanted to avenge Ayane somehow. Hayate was in the process of painstakingly pulling himself up. Hitomi finally reached him running full speed and Kicked him in his side sending him against the wall!

Hayate: GAH!

She got over the top of him and pulled him up slightly by his collar. She looked menacing… which was extremely unusual for her… and it scared Hayate… a lot…

Hitomi: …. You scum… how dare you call yourself a brother to either Kasumi or Ayane…

Hayate spoke the best he could.

Hayate: Well I do to Kasumi…

Hitomi slapped him across the face.

Hayate: Oh my gosh how many times am I gonna get slapped today it's…

She punched him in the jaw. Pain shot through his face… BAD pain… He looked at her a bit surprised… She spoke to him in a menacing tone…

Hitomi: I'm going to make you squirm like the worm you are….

She drew her fist up again. He prepared for the inevitable pain mentally… but she stopped when she heard Ayanes voice…

Ayane: …. Worm….

Everyone looks at her. She's still laying there eyes shut.

Ayane: He's just… a bug… starts stirring I… I… struggles to her hands and knees. her head low. face out of sight will not…. red aura begins emanating from her … be defeated… looks at Hayate By an insect…. her eyes turned to such an extreme red that the redness seemed to leave a path for a time whenever she moved! Like YOU!

Her wings snapped out of its crumpled state and back to normal! There was a flash of red light that blinded all of them for a moment as this happened. They all opened their eyes and saw Ayane stand up perfectly fine… except her eyes were glowing red…. She turned Hayate and Hitomis direction. She had a very sadistic smile on her face…

Ayane: Oh I must applaud you Hayate… a real shocker claps 5 times and begins slowly walking towards them …But unfortunately… claps a sixth time… Hitomi flies back suddenly all the way back into the living room

Hitomi: WHOA!

Ryu jumps out and catches her… er rather… she lands on him.

Ayane: … I'm done playing this charade.

Hayate looked up from his position on his back. He felt fear… slowly creeping into his head… he knew that something wasn't right here… and it's not the fact that her eyes were red…

Ayane: laughs I must say it's been fun. But as all bad people end up…. You will meet an untimely and most… disgraceful end.

Hayate: …. What the hell is wrong with you…

Ayane smiled … evilly…

Ayane: Why nothing… stops right over him. You see… I'm perfectly all right. I'm finally free.

Hayate confused: What! What do you mean!

Ayane: Oh you'll find out… smile leaves her face

She holds her fist out in front of her directly above him. Opens it… Hayate suddenly flies up into her hand feeling her fingers clench all around him.

Hayate: AHHHH!

She holds him to her face. A cold look… red eyes…

Hayate: … you won't get away with this…. No matter how small I am… someone will find whatever's left of me and trace it back to you!

Ayane: …. You mean they'll trace it back to Ayane… that's the idea…

Everyone looked at her shocked and confused!

Hayate: … what the… you are Ayane! Are you stupid or something…

Ayane: … no…

Hayate: …

Ayane: In a sense… I am not Ayane… and yet… I am… What I am… is something that you brought about when you made the wish… I am… the True Pixie that was created…

Hayate: … you look like Ayane to me…

Ayane: Yes… I am…

Hayate just looked more and more confused… She smiled.

Ayane: Don't worry… you'll understand soon…

Hayate: Whether you are Ayane or not you are still nothing but a monster…

Ayane smiled.

Ayane: Then perhaps I should live up to the name monster…

He seemed confused again.

Ayane: You see a monster seeks to devour those it comes across… Pixies live by that same logic…

A look of disbelief and absolute terror came over him…

Hayate: you… you aren't seriously going… to…

She nodded…

Hayate: You can't do that it's inhuman!

Ayane: Aww… I thought I was a monster?

Hayate: Wait STOP!

Without any further hesitation she shoved him in her mouth and swallowed him whole! Everyone was STUNNED!

Hitomi: OH MY GOD!

Ryu: SHE DIDN'T!

Helena: SHE DID!

Genra: SHE ATE HIM!

Jann: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AHHH! turns tail and runs under the couch screaming

Just as she swallowed him the red eyes vanished in an instant and a look of shock came over her. She slapped her hand over her mouth for a moment then held her stomach. She backed up slipping. Hitting her back against the wall.

Ayane: … WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!

She fell to her knees and one hand with her free hand holding her stomach. She began coughing trying desperately to get him out… nothing… She felt like crying. On top of that she was completely out of breath.

Ayane: What's… happening to me… Why did I do that! I didn't want to do that! coughs some more

Just then someone BURST through the door… Everyone looked at the door.

Kokoro: ….

Everyone else: …..

This girl was dressed in a kimono that had an opening for her legs so she could fight. Long dark hair and a cute face. But her expression was… expressionless. She looked at Ayane. Ayane looked up towards her.

Kokoro: …. I'm too late aren't I?

P.S. I have been planning Kokoro's appearance a LONG time before i typed this as well. For those who don't know Kokoro isn't an AC she happens to be a new character in DOA4.


	19. Chapter 19: Hello Kokoro!

(laughs) It feels good to know that people are still waiting. I am sorry for the excruciatingly long wait but things are beginning to settle down for me and I'm getting my priorities in order and despite having other things coming I still plan to continue this time. I've actually been off and on typing these past few months it's hard to stay focused these days. But I digress. I would like to say a few things. I love all the reviews I got thank you but I would like to grant a couple a response not naming anyone this time. No I will not do AyaneXHayate no offense meant by that just saying lol. I can't quite figure out why people actually think Ayane is in Love with Hayate when it never said anything about love. It says in the DOA2 manual "ADMIRATION" not love. There's a BIG difference. They are Half siblings but still siblings none the less. Not in my fanfics sorry. Next response… Yes…. After I finish "Pixie Dust"… "Shinobi of Hajin Mon" is my next fanfic to finish. At this point it's just easier to type on Pixie Dust due to the sparatic nature of the fanfic itself. ;;

OK then… YEA… She Ate Hayate… how about that lol. Anything else was just too typical and basic. Had it planned for a long time way before I even posted the past few chapters before 17. The most catch-you-off-guard thing that I could think of! Ok here we go…

Chapter 19: Hello Kokoro!

Helena stepped forward toward Kokoro.

Helena: YOU!

Kokoro looked down towards the couch spotting her.

Kokoro: Well look at that miss big bad prissy pants isn't so big and bad now.

Helena: SHUT UP! What the hell are you doing here!

Kokoro: I seem to recall someone telling me I should clean up my own messes. Well here I am! (flails hands up and smiles Cheerfully!)

Ayane spoke from the side lines.

Ayane: And who the hell are you….

Kokoro returned the glare Ayane was sending her. Then she smiled again!

Kokoro: I'm KOKORO! How are you? Oh… wait yea… not too good…

Ayane: ….

Kokoro: …. SO! (claps hands together) YOU must be the person that… came down with my little Pixie experiment? What was your name?

Ayane: …. What experiment….

Ayane seemed to be getting angry but kept a smug look.

Kokoro: OH so Helena hasn't told you?

Ayane looked at Helena a bit nerved.

Ayane: … told me what…

Helena turned and pretended she wasn't listening or paying attention. She sounded as if she were whistling to herself.

Kokoro: … She… was supposed to find you and tell you how this happened…

Ayane with a bit more narrow stare in Helenas direction.

Ayane: Oh… was she now?

Kokoro looked at Helena then back.

Kokoro: I guess… we'll talk about that later for NOW… I bring the TRUTH! About how this exactly happened to you.

Ayane looked at her anxious.

Ayane: WHAT! (begins to struggle to her feet. She coughs again. But she slips back down.)

Kokoro: Don't bother getting up you should really just lay there. The truth is…

Kasumi from behind: Who are you?

Kokoro turned around surprised.

Kokoro: WHOA! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Kasumi: ….

Kokoro: Hi! I'm Kokoro Pleased to meet you! (she smiled cheerfully and put her hand out for Kasumi to shake it)

She took her hand after a minute… cautiously… Ayanes voice boomed behind them.

Ayane: Enough of this and tell me what you did to me!

Kasumi and Kokoro spoke at the same time.

Kokoro: OK!

Kasumi: I already… wait a minute…

She pushed past Kokoro and into the house. Looking straight at Ayane shocked.

Kasumi: …

Ayane was still on her hand and knees holding her stomach out of breath. She was drenched.

Ayane: …

She averted her eyes to the floor away from Kasumi as she remembered… she just swallowed Hayate whole… She started hacking and coughing again hoping that she can get him out.

Ayane: (Oh no… how am I going to get out of this one… )

Kasumi with an inquisitive look: What happened here!

Ayane: … coughs some more (I can't get him out! … it's as if… he didn't go to my stomach at all!… but I could have swore… I felt him… didn't I…)

Kasumi started to speak again when she saw the others under the couch out of the corner of her eye.

Kasumi: …. Ok… What… happened?

Ryu stepped forward a bit.

Ryu: Kasumi it has not been a good day…. We should talk about this later…

Kasumi: Why not now…

Just then Ayane jerked and made a kind of gasping noise. Everyone turned to her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the floor. She winced and squinted her eyes… curling up slightly into a ball still holding her stomach… slowly she pulled her hand off her stomach and held her head which was low keeping her face out of sight…

Kasumi: … Ayane… are you ok…

Kokoro spoke from behind. She had quite a serious look and kept a straight tone.

Kokoro: Kasumi isn't it? Kasumi turns to look at her You must understand that something very drastic and bizarre has just happened before my arrival…

Kasumi: ….Like what?

Almost as if on cue Ayane flopped onto her side and then turned onto her back grasping her head. She began screaming!

Ayane: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kasumi instantly ran to her aid trying to calm her down as she kicked and thrashed on the floor!

Ayane: GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUUUUT!

She continued to scream those words over and over again… then she began to glow a purple arua… and so did the others that were small besides Hitomi.

Lei: Aahh… what's going on!

Ryu: …

Jann: Ugh…

Helena: I feel… strange…

Genra: … maybe we're turning back to normal?

Helena: GOSH I hope so!

Jann: Or… we could be getting smaller…

The others looked at him.

Jann: …. I'll… shut up now…

There was a pain in Ayanes head… unlike anything she had ever felt… There was something there… in her head reaching to come out… but she couldn't figure out quite what it was… Her body to ached as her size began to reduce…. Kasumi stood up and backed up… Hitomi was watching and walking slowly towards Ayane. When suddenly Ayane Shot to her feet and began very violently trashing the kitchen. She grabbed the bread box and threw it at the wall then grasped her head screaming.

Ayane: LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!

She banged her head on the refrigerator once… twice… three times as her size slowly deteriorated… Hitomi stood by Kasumis foot watching with such sorrow as her friend beat herself to a pulp… and there was nothing she could do about it… Ayane was starting to shrink faster and faster. She fell to her knees and began brutally smashing her head against the floor! She stopped for a moment! Her eyes turned red…

Ayane: You can't resist me forever! back to normal Go AWAY! red NEVER! Back to normal I will not… clenches fists Let you WIN! red You can't WIN! I AM you! normal AHHHHHHHHH!

She jumps up and dashes out the door at about 2 and a half feet tall Busting her head on the doorframe. She spun around once dizzy from all the head banging she just did as well as whatever had her in such a bizarre state. She stumbled across her yard toward the street light headed and out of it… She couldn't tell where she was going or where in her yard she was precisely for that matter. She felt the ground become hard under her feet but she was too dizzy and light headed to take too much notice… her vision was severely blurred. She heard somebody's voice in the distance…

Kasumi: AYANE WATCH OUT!

She looked to her left and barely made out a green car racing towards her honking it's horn for a split second… then blackness….

Kasumi watched in shock as Ayane tumbled and rolled down the street all the while getting smaller still. She rushed out there to retrieve her before she got ran over instead of hit!

The neighbor was out getting his mail and saw the whole thing from Ayane rushing out and shrinking to getting hit. He saw little Hitomi barely standing in the doorway.

Ayane's Neighbor: … why am I not surprised by any of this… starts walking back to his house I swear if it aint one thing it's another with that girl getting in all kinds of crazy trouble… I need a vacation…

Later that night at Kasumi's house…

Ayane was layed unconscious in the middle of Kasumi's bed. Hitomi sat beside her. Ayane was pretty messed up. Her forehead was caked with bruises not to mention she took a hit from the car. It wasn't going too fast so it wasn't that bad…. But at that size… it should have killed her… yet she lives… But there was no way to treat her… She's too small… Hitomi could if she had small enough supplies… and if she was certified. Kasumi was no where in sight. Upon dropping Ayane and Hitomi on her bed she left the room quite hastily… Ayane began stirring.

Hitomi: Hmm!

Ayane opened her eyes a little looking at Hitomi above her… She smiled down at her.

Hitomi: You're awake!

Ayane sat up looking at her confused then glanced around the room.

Ayane: sigh I'm small again…

Hitomi: … Yea… I'm still small to… I didn't grow back like the others…

Ayane looked at her surprised.

Ayane: Their… back to normal…

Hitomi nodded.

Ayane: I… don't seem to remember… Hayate… where… is he again?

Hitomi: … you don't remember…

She shook her head.

Hitomi: … reaches over and pats Ayane on the stomach

She looked at her tummy a moment… then the memory hit her!

Ayane: OH SHIT I ATE HIM!

Hitomi was looking at her with a very strange expression.

Hitomi: As I recall… you weren't quite aware of what you were doing…

She continued to stare shocked at her stomach.

Hitomi: To be honest… may the punishment justify the crime…

Ayane looked at her with a start. A bit surprised at her.

Ayane: I didn't want to EAT him I don't care what he did!

Hitomi: Have you forgotten what he did to you… hmm? Ayane looks down thinking Destroyed all your stuff… demolished your room… took away your dignity… made a fool out of you…

Ayane looked at her again and spoke more softly.

Ayane: I was already dealing my revenge… and now it tastes bitter sweet…

Hitomi: I'll bet he tasted bitter…

Ayane: …. That's not funny…

Hitomi: Think about it… a most disgraceful end to him… within the stomach of the person he tormented…

Ayane: looks away It's just so… weird… and horrifying… it scares me…

Hitomi: I didn't think anything scared you.

Ayane: I haven't swallowed a man whole before either… And I didn't want him to end in this way… I wanted him to live and suffer… Not to mention… when Kasumi finds out… she'll…

Hitomi: She already knows….

Ayane: looks back slowly ….

She had a very fearful expression.

Ayane: And…

Hitomi: looks avertedly to the left I don't know… her reaction was that of pure shock… I think she almost passed out… but she brought us here and the entire time I couldn't place her face… she didn't even look at you though…

Ayane looked down.

Ayane: … I see… I think it'll be best if I were to deal with this alone…

Hitomi: No… I'm going to stay to.

Ayane: You don't understand… I think it's time that I disappeared…

Hitomi: … what makes you think that…

Ayane: varying tones … I ate Hayate… I…. ATE…. Hayate… I ate Hayate!

Hitomi: Ok you're losing it stop…

She shook it off.

Ayane: Yy.. Yea sorry… it's just… a little hard to digest… thinks about what she said Oh Gosh DAMMIT!

Hitomi burst out laughing.

Ayane: That isn't funny….

Hitomi: Yes it is! laughs some more

Ayane sighed and suddenly felt sad.

Hitomi: You act like you never killed a man before…

Ayane waved her hand in her face and started shushing her!

Ayane: That is irrelevant that was my job! And again eating a human being isn't something I had in mind… Hitomi looked smug Look… I didn't want that damn thing in my mouth… that's disgusting…

Hitomi: Was he really?

Ayane looked at her sharply…

Ayane: YES… it… was…

Hitomi: Ok ok let's change the subject.

Ayane: Thank you!

Meanwhile in the park across the street from Kasumis house. Kasumi sat on a bench. A very emotionless expression. She was thinking about what Kokoro said…

Kasumi: She… ate… Hayate…

--------------

Thank you for for reading and I'll thank you even more if you review please! xD

Chapter 20 coming soon... it is finished after all!


	20. Chapter 20: She Ate Hayate

LOL All of you took what she did quite well. Which now brings me to the next chapter! Things are getting tense Ayane is nervous about what Kasumi actually thinks… she wouldn't do anything to Ayane… would she? It was…. Hayate after all…

Chapter 20: She Ate Hayate…

Genra set about cleaning the house. Ryu had told him what Hayate had done. And he was none to happy about it. He left Ayane in Kasumi's care much to his dismay. She insisted on it…

Genra: …

His thoughts though… always returned to the shocking display of Ayane swallowing him whole… and the terrified expression on Hayates face before hand. Genra winced at the memory.

Genra: … She ate Hayate…

Meanwhile back at where Lei was staying. She was going about her nightly routine getting ready for bed. Jann paced the floor behind her as she brushed her hair in front of a mirror seated in a chair.

Lei: Will you stop pacing?

Jann: I can't…

Lei: Why?

Jann: It's so …

Lei: oh…

Jann: She ate Hayate…

Lei: Yea…

Jann: smiles Man that girl has nerves of steel!

Lei slowly turned around and looked at him

Lei: ….

Ryu was sitting in a tree elsewhere in town. His leg propped up with his arm resting on it.

Ryu: sigh Did not see that coming… shakes head She ate Hayate… laughs a little… then laughs hysterically

He felt something was wrong as he stared at the moon on this cold of nights.

Ryu: Hayate is dead. No one will ever find him! And I'm too shocked to care! laughs some more I'm SHOCKED! screams ad laughs out loud waking up a nearby house behind him

Angry guy in window: HEY SHUT UP! picks up a shoe and throws it at him

Something hit him in the head. And it hurt!

Ryu: OW!… wait a minute… if… Ayane ate Hayate… then why did we let Kasumi have her… oh no… jumps out of the tree and runs

Back at Kasumis house.

Ayane: She's going to kill me… and apparently everyone else thinks that's all right!

Ayane paced the bed restlessly behind Hitomi while she sat there watching the door

Hitomi: Calm down!

Ayane: I AM CALM! Why me! WHY ME! I gotta get out of here! starts looking left and right WHO KNOWS what she'll do to me!

Hitomi stood up, turned around, and slapped Ayane across the face!

Ayane: ow…

Hitomi: puts hands on Ayanes shoulders Ayane… chill. This is Kasumi we're talking about! She isn't going to do anything to you. She's a very understanding person.

Ayane: Well thanks… for slapping me across the face.

Hitomi: And?

Ayane: I'm screwed… begins pacing again

Hitomi: ….

Ayane: This is her brother… vengeance is something she'll want. She'll crush me…

Hitomi: … looks back at the door

Kasumi stood there in the doorway. Staring straight at Ayane. Ayane stared back.

Ayane: …

Kasumi: … you… ate Hayate…

Ayane: …. nods a little

Kasumi started walking slowly towards them.

Kasumi: You… ATE… Hayate…

Ayane: yea… began to sweat

Kasumi: you… ate … Hayate points finger

Ayane: Ok… in a sassy tone I think we have established that I ate Hayate… sarcastic tone and expression did you know that Hitomi!

Hitomi: … looks at Ayane and holds back a giggle

Kasumi: You! clenches fists and holds them in the air slightly ATE! grits teeth HAYATE! reaches bed

Ayane stood there looking up at her for a second. Hitomi had stood up and backed away beside her. Shockingly enough… Ayane smiled slightly.

Ayane: puts hand on stomach and pats it Yes and he was VERY delicious! licks lips

Hitomi: turns towards her WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Kasumi raised her fists and slammed them down on the desk to her right! She continued to do so several times. Pushing stuff into the floor. After a few more slams she settled down.

Ayane: You are aware of what he did…

Kasumi: looking at nothing in particular … yes

Ayane: Then you must also be aware that I didn't want to do what I had done...

Kasumi: looks at her … yes. Even if he is my brother…. What he has done is inexcusable. And what he was going to do… even worse. I cannot blame you for… eating him since apparently… you don't know what came over you. Ayane nods However…

Ayane: Hmm?

Kasumi: You almost killed him before that…

Ayane: PSSSHT I wasn't going to kill him! Suffering is much more satisfying than death after what he did.

Kasumi: … What is happening to you?

Ayane: huh?

Kasumi: You ate him… how could you eat him… it's just…

Ayane: Shut up! Think how I feel about it! You think I wanted his ass in MY MOUTH NO! You think I wanted to swallow him NO! You think I…

Kasumi?

Ayane looked down. She flopped to a seating position.

Ayane: I didn't want to do it… but I did… I felt him I thought… then… nothing…

Kasumi: What?

Ayane: looks up at her I thought I felt him inside… then it was gone… as if he vanished inside… looked down again I just… don't know what's wrong with me.

Hitomi sat down next to her and pat her on the back.

Kasumi: quietly Vanished…

Suddenly RYU BURST THROUGH the bedroom door and screamed!

Ryu: KASUMI NOOOO DON'T DO IT!

All three of them stared at him.

Ryu: … uh..er… I… guess you didn't…

Ayane: smug look my hero…

Kasumi: Don't do what?

Ryu: … Kill Ayane…

Kasumi: a bit surprised What!

Ryu: Well I just figured… that…

Kasumi: I would never kill Ayane… no matter what she has done.

Ayane: …

Kasumi: She may have done Hayate in but that doesn't mean I have to kill her.

Ryu: Oh… ok… I guess… they continued to stare at him Well… snaps fingers I just remembered I gotta go kill something! Bye! runs out the door

Kasumi: --….

Hitomi: I told you that she wasn't going to hurt you Ayane.

Kasumi: looks at them The fact remains you still did it… consider yourself lucky Ayane… But I want you out of my house…

Ayane: Wha!

Hitomi: Kasumi!

Kasumi: I want you out Ayane… go…

Ayane: … fine… stands up I have to say it seems we keep going around in circles.

Kasumi: What does that mean?

Ayane: Nothing anymore… You shall not see me again…

Hitomi: grabs Ayanes arm Ayane wait. Ayane looks at her I'm coming to.

Ayane: No I don't think that would be wise. You should stay here with HER where it's safe.

Kasumi: …

Hitomi: No. The fact is it's not safe with them. As long as I'm with you I may have a chance of being changed back to normal. I'm going with you.

Ayane: … Hitomi… awkward pause do what you wish.

Kasumi: Lei will never forgive me if I let you go. Apparently Ayane has no plans of returning. I can't let you go Hitomi.

Hitomi: Last time I checked it wasn't up to you what I did or didn't do. Nor is it Ayanes decision. It's mine. We are not mindless children we're people.

Ayane: Well… you are still a person…

Hitomi: You are still a person to. And one of my new best friends.

Ayane was a bit surprised by that. She actually didn't have any GOOD friends. She just tells people that so they won't see her as much of a nonsocial person or just leave her alone. But Hitomi…

Ayane: … (What's with her… I've done such terrible things even to her and still she looks at me like I'm really important to her… ) smiles Okay… you win…

Hitomi stands up and puts her hand on Ayanes shoulder.

Hitomi: How about we go to your house.

Ayane: shakes head I don't want to see father right now…

Hitomi: Lei's?

Ayane: No… after the show we put on I don't think she trusts me… I don't think anyone trusts me.

Hitomi: Ryu?

Ayane: Don't know where he is… and he seems out of it right now anyway.

Hitomi: Well then let's just go.

Kasumi was leaned against her desk. Not looking or speaking a word. She felt a rage against Ayane. She would not lift a finger to hurt her and yet she can't bare the sight of her.

Kasumi: (What am I to do… I can't just let them leave… UGH I'm so confused…)

Ayane: I guess we'll just walk out into the cold helpless night…

Hitomi: Got no one but each other to keep company.

Ayane: Until somebody steps on us by accident and kills us.

Kasumi: (No… NO!)

Hitomi: Perhaps a stray cat will get us… tear us limb from limb…

Ayane: Maybe even a big bird will get us and feed us to it's babies…

Kasumi: (Stop putting these images in my head… it's not right… I can't…)

Ayane: Or worse… some very bad person finds us and…

Kasumi: OK OK OK! I'm sorry! jumps in front of the bed. Falls to her knees leaning on the bed You two win… I can't take anymore bad thoughts… flops face into bed

Ayane and Hitomi looked at each other and smiled.

Kasumi: muffled voice But Ayane… you are still in some trouble…

Ayane: sigh I thought I was forgiven…

Kasumi: It's too hard to excuse… I have to think… just… let me rest…

She felt Ayane sit down on her hand. Kasumi slowly raised her eyes into sight.

Kasumi: .. what are you doing.

Ayane sat there casually with a warm smile.

Ayane: You want us to leave you alone then take us into the living room where we can do something and you can sleep. I understand that you're mad at me.

Kasumi: Uheheheh. I'm not mad at you.

Ayane: with a smile Don't give me that. I know what it's like to be mad at someone. You can't lie to me.

Kasumi: … smiles a little back All right. stands up I could use the rest.

She set her hand down. Ayane and Hitomi both walked on and sat down. She then took them into the living room where she laid them down on the couch flipped on the TV and left the remote beside them before disappearing back to her room. Ayane continued to stand while Hitomi flopped and sat down with her hands in her lap leaning against the back of the couch.

Ayane: … Well… this is my punishment huh? Changing the channels on that big ass remote because I'm SURE as hell not watching this…

Hitomi nodded agreeably. It was a Documentary on moss. Ayane went over to the remote. She pressed down on the power button. Didn't move much. She stopped a moment. Then pressed down on it again. Moved a little more but not good enough. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. Hitomi watched with a smile from behind. Ayane jumped up on the remote and put her foot on it. Almost there. She pressed her full wait on it. Still not good enough.

Ayane: …. RrrrrrraAAAAA!

She jumped up and down on it savagely until it finally turned off. Hitomi started laughing hard. Ayane exhausted and out of breath walked back over beside Hitomi and laid down.

Hitomi: You know you could have just asked for help.

Ayane: You already sat down though…

Hitomi: Yes but I would have got up to help.

Ayane: Damn… all that wasted energy. And you just sat there why?

Hitomi: I was waiting to see if you'd ask first.

Ayane: You should know by now I hate asking for help.

Hitomi: Precisely why I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get up!

Ayane: … oh you'll pay for this. Mark my words! flips her back to Hitomi

Hitomi: HAHAHA Oh come on I was just fooling with you!

Ayane: Next time I'll have you for lunch…

Hitomi: …. HAHAHAHAH Aaaahh…

Ayane: What's so funny?

Hitomi: You.

Ayane: What'd I do?

Hitomi: Good one great joke.

Ayane: What Joke? turns to look at her with a very serious expression. …

Hitomi: …. after a moment sweats a little

Ayane: …. HAHAHAHAAA!

Hitomi: Oh YOU! jabs her in the gut

Ayane winced and clutched her stomach!

Ayane: Aaaaaaack… OH! … Meany! …you knocked the wind out of me! gasp

Hitomi: Hmph!

They both looked at each other and had a good laugh.

Quicker the reviews come quicker you see the next chapter xD! Thank you all for your reviews! I love reviews! (drools) their like Pizza! You never seem to have enough! R&R please!


	21. Chapter 21: What Now?

Reactions towards Ayanes unhealthy appetite were better than expected. (talking about reviewers not the DOA characters xD) Anyways you'll be shocked by who makes the first scene in this chapter but the question would be….. HOW! Read this chapter and find out things are starting to heat up! (was wanting at least one more review before posting this chapter but goes ahead)

Chapter 21: What Now?

Hayate opened his eyes and looked around. The ground was hard like a floor and an illuminating mist hung over it. The rest was complete darkness as far as he could see.

Hayate: Wha… where am I?

He looked all around but could find nothing. Then he remembered what happened.

Hayate: Oh yea….

Last thing he saw was straight into Ayanes mouth and then he saw nothing. He felt constricted then lost consciousness.

Hayate: What the hell is wrong with her… Why did she eat me!

There was an eerie voice that sounded familiar that echoed throughout wherever he was.

Unknown: Because you deserved it! And now you will pay!

Hayate: … I guess I'm dead…. Hey my injuries are healed!

Meanwhile.

Hitomi opened her eyes. Awakening from her slumber she sat up. Her hair was frizzy and eyes half shut. It was morning.

Hitomi: Early morning… yawns and stretches Of all the times to wake up… looks at a clock on the wall 7 am…

She looked at Ayane whom was sprawled out comfortably. Out cold and not looking like she was gonna wake up anytime soon.

Hitomi: Wish I shared her drowsiness…ne…ness… I shouldn't be awake…

She flopped back down on her back and shut her eyes. Kasumi threw open her curtains to the left of the couch shining the light straight on her. Hitomi squinted her eyes.

Hitomi: (Oh come on… she actually gets up this early! And that window WOULD point directly at the sunrise… )

Kasumi went about her usual routine of getting ready for the day only this time she decided on something more casual than her ninja outfit. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. Ayane shielded her eyes from the sun as she woke up from its beating light. She didn't seem too happy.

Ayane: …

She reached up her hand and pointed at the curtains…. They shut.

Hitomi: OMGWHATTHEHECK!

Ayane had laid back down and fell asleep just like that. Hitomi stared at her awakened greatly by that.

Hitomi: … (She seems to gain more magic with each day…interesting…)

Deciding that now is the time to get up she stretched one last time and stood up. She then did a series of exercises to get fully awake. A few minutes later Kasumi walked out dressed in a white skirt with a strawberry design t-shirt. She stopped at the closed…curtains... Then reopened them. Turning her back she walked a few steps they closed again. She turned around…

Kasumi: ….

Walks over and opens them again. Turns her back… they close. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ayane and Hitomi. Hitomi was having giggling fit. Ayane looked like she was drugged out of her mind she was so tired. She watched waiting for her to open them again. Without taking her eyes off Ayane... she opened them. Ayane pointed her finger they shut… but then Ayanes look intensified as her finger trembled slightly. The curtains seemed to be… melting together… She stopped and let her hand plop to the couch.

Kasumi: …. I didn't like those curtains anyway. You win I'll leave them closed for now.

Ayane let her head drop and fell right to sleep. Kasumi then walked over and sat in the chair recliner to the right of the couch. Hitomi made her way over there and climbed on top of the arm rest.

Kasumi: She never was much of a morning person…

Hitomi: Apparently not. She didn't strike me as one either.

Kasumi: I… still can't believe he's gone…

Hitomi: … yea… but he was so cruel to her you should have seen him… He actually made her cry…

Kasumi was a bit surprised.

Kasumi: What!

Hitomi: yea… It was so strange… seeing her cry and be so sad… hits you harder than you'd think.

Kasumi looked at Hitomi.

Kasumi: You two have become quite close friends.

Hitomi returned the look.

Hitomi: Yes.

Kasumi: Why?

Hitomi: Well I don't know exactly. It just sort of happened. Even before I was small like her I felt we were becoming good friends. Then I was shrunk and we became even closer friends. And something about her told me she REALLY needed a friend. And I just grew more and more attached to her so… I guess now we're like…

Kasumi: Like Best friends?

Hitomi: … yea that's one way of putting it. I mean think about it. Outside of you and Lei I have had plenty of friends. Lots but all of them aren't like me. They're all feminine and know nothing of martial arts. And a bit of rough housing never hurt… Well to me anyway. Lei only fights because she wants to kick Jann's butt been there done that. You were trained to fight but never would think to use it to get playful with.

Kasumi nodded.

Hitomi: But Ayane is different… she would KILL if she wanted to. Which is scary but that's just the impression she gives. She's more angry and aggressive. But that's one of the reasons why we're close. Once you get to know her really well you can actually get playfully aggressive. I've hit her several times only to have her laugh it off later or just ignore it and curse me then change the subject. Yes she may be a bit… ill tempered.

Kasumi snuffed.

Hitomi: But I will go and be with her through thick and thin now. All she needed was a friend.

Kasumi giggled a bit.

Kasumi: Good to know she has someone she can count on.

Hitomi: Yea.

Kasumi: But you should be careful and watch out for yourself as well even more so than watching her. However it seems that she has your back just like you have hers. So I really shouldn't be worried about you.

Hitomi: I don't think she'll hurt me.

Kasumi nodded in agreement.

Hitomi: I feel good knowing I'm her friend and that she'll help defend me.

Kasumi looked out the window thinking of Hayate. It was tearing her apart inside and she didn't know what to do. She didn't look like it visually but she was terribly confused as her mind raced with thoughts of him being gone. She thought about killing her… she should be able to do that easily. She looked at Ayane on the couch. She killed her real father so why not?

Kasumi: (It would be so easy… sling her on the floor and crush her… no… no no no! I can't do that to her… perhaps I should… eat her instead for ultimate revenge?)

She gulped thinking of it a moment. Then shook her head.

Kasumi: (NO! Where are these thoughts coming from! This isn't me!)

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear.

Unknown: Your brother was very delicious.

Her eyes flared in shock.

Kasumi: AYANE!

She jumped up and spun around with her elbow striking nothing but air. She saw red eyes fade into nothing… She panted uncontrollably as she began to sweat.

Hitomi: …. Uuuh…. looks at Ayane whom is suddenly awakened

Ayane: WHAAA…. Who called my name?

Kasumi looked at Ayane furious.

Kasumi: I DID YOU LITTLE MONSTER!

Ayane: EH!

Shocked and confused at the outburst she barely had time to react as Kasumis fist nearly smashed into her. She rolled over to the opposite side of the couch as she fell into a crouched position. Looking up at Kasumi sluggishly waiting for an explanation.

Ayane: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Kasumi: YOU! GIVE HIM BACK!

Ayane: Gosh dammit not this again…

She stood up. Suddenly there was a whisper in her ear…

Unknown: She's a danger to you… if she shows such compassion for him perhaps she should suffer the same fate…

Ayane kept perfectly still.

Ayane: You sound awfully familiar…

Hitomi screamed at Kasumi to stop and it seemed to be working some as Kasumi gritted her teeth and began pacing trying to decide what to do.

Ayane: In fact… I'd say I know exactly who you are…

Unknown: Oh yes you know me… Because that's what I am. You.

Ayane: I've seen you… In my dreams…

Unknown: Yes. But now is not the time for discussion. Take her down before she kills you first!

Ayane: No way.

Unknown: What! You can't continue to let her go on.

Hitomi screamed at Kasumi about something but she wasn't in tune with the conversation between them to tell. Kasumi had walked off into another area out of her sight.

Ayane: I don't care. I take orders from no one.

Unknown: You MUST!

Ayane: No.

Unknown: Very well… then allow me to show you something… You wonder why he disappeared so quickly…

Ayane: Huh!

Unknown: You felt him right? Then he was gone… just like that.

Ayane: …

Unknown: Close your eyes… and you'll see…

She was somewhat caught off guard by that. She almost didn't notice Hitomi coming up to her.

Hitomi: Ayane are you all right!

She didn't respond. She slowly turned her head to the left and shut her eyes… Then they SHOT OPEN As she GASPED!

Ayane: HAYATE!

WHAT! What's up with that! The next chapter is already done like I said so please R&R and I'll get it up to! (Is mentally Hyper at the moment)

Unknown 5 question marks which for some reason wouldnt work so i had to change it to unknown in a hurry (


	22. Chapter 22: Hayate is WHERE!

Whoa now settle down. I know I haven't posted in a while but bare with me. I'm on teh verge of bridging the gap between chapter 33 and the end. Don't know how many more chapters there will be. But I can say with confidence that it will be finished. Dan Von Hinden relax lol I have every intention of finishing this fanfic as well as the rest of them. Just that right now I feel it nessecary to finish it first before I do anymore posting with the exception of this one and maybe the next couple depending on how quickly I work. If i begin to drag I'll post the next chapter after a while. But if I begin to speed up (which is how it's looking) I won't post until I'm finished. So the next time I do post none of you will know for sure whetrher i'm just dragging or whether I finished. But that's the idea D! I know what some of you are thinking... how could I still be on Chapter 33 when i said i was on chapter 30 a long time ago? o.o... truth be told i hit writers block a lot. And it got confusing so i tried to keep it straightened out. But I think i've figured out what I'm going to do to finally wrap it up! Fear not and be hopeful! I think I've got the rest of Pixie Dust planned out! D

Chapter 22: Hayate is WHERE!

Hayate walked cautiously through the mist. Following a voice.

: Come this way.

He saw a light next to a wall of some sort. In the light was someone chained to the wall. It looked like Ayane! He ran forward stopping in front of her. Her arms were shackled to the wall. She was on her knees her head down. Her wings shined a brilliant transparent red…

Hayate: Since when did your wings turn red?

She looked up. Her eyes were RED!

Hayate: GAH!

He jumped back a few steps.

She smiled. She had a bruise on her cheek and blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

: You came!

Hayate: Not only that but your eyes changed from amber to red… You're not Ayane…

: … No I'm not heheh.

Hayate was skiddish. He knew it wasn't her. This… whoever or whatever it was seemed injured. She sounded like Ayane… looked like her to…. Same white shirt and black shorts… same hair… but those eyes… there was something about them…

Hayate: Who are you?

: …. I am Ayaje.

Hayate: Ayawho?

Ayaje: Uhheheheh Ayaje. Your kind wouldn't know this name.

Hayate: Kind?

Ayaje: Yes… I guess I better explain…looks to the left I am the Pixie Counterpart of Ayane. I was created when the spell was cast on her.

Hayate: … huh?

Ayaje: looks back Heheheh. In other words I was meant to be more of an assistant to her. Helping her guiding her. But…

Hayate: But?

Ayaje: She became jealous of my magic power… and… silly me I told her that it was impossible to have a pixies magic unless they are eaten. So she ate me. I tried to stop her… which is why her eyes were red. But she was too strong for me since I'm just a little pixie. So she stuck me here in this place and I've been here ever since she became a Pixie.

Hayate: This place?

Ayaje: Yes… we're in her mind.

Meanwhile.

Kasumi and Hitomi: WHAAAAAAAT!

Ayane: He's HERE In my HEAD! I can see him when I shut my eyes!

Kasumi: Can you talk to him! Can you! Can he talk back! Is he Hurt! GOSH DAMMIT AYANE slams hands down on both sides of Ayane bouncing her up slightly HURRY UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!

She caught her balance and shouted back.

Ayane: CHILL AND I'LL TELL YOU! Shuts eyes I see… him in a light.. talking to someone… it's me! NO… it's not… I can barely hear them…

Hayate: In her mind… yikes… that would mean we are in a VERY dangerous place.

Ayaje: Yes…. It is… you have no idea what she has done to me sniffs it's been so hard…

He sees a tear roll down her cheek as she lowers her head in shame.

Hayate: … uh… I knew she was nothing but a power hungry…

Ayanes voice BOOMED all around them.

Ayane: HEY! HOLD YOUR TONGUE! What the HELL are you doing!

Hayate: I figured you would know. What you gonna chain me to a wall to!

Ayane: What the HELL are you talking about… what the heck are you doing in my head!

Hayate: You're the one who put me here you tell me!

Ayane: You're crazy is what I think!

Outside her head she heard more whispers.

: If he sets her free then you will know unimaginable power!

Ayane: … who is she… she's me… I… think… this is getting confusing.

: She should not be set free. Magic will flow through you at lightning speed thrusting who you are into a state of chaos and despair!

Ayane: What!

Ayaje: Please set me free! I beg you!

Hayate: Uh…

Ayane: Hayate STOP!

Ayaje: I can set you free… I can get you out!

She looked up hopeful eyes full of tears!

Hayate: Now that is the first intelligent thing I heard all day!

Ayane: Hayate DON'T!

Ayaje: I can take her over! I can throw her into this accursed place in her own thoughts! She'll be lost in her own mind and unable to be set free again!

Ayane: HayaTE!

Hayate was lost in deep thought himself. On one hand he stays stranded in her head forever. In the other however… Ayane will be gone unable to get out of her own prison.

Hayate: OH I like that!

Ayane: Wait you CAN'T!

Hayate: Oh I can and I WILL!

Ayane shouted in her head and out loud.

Ayane: I'LL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Kasumi: WHAT!

Her eyes shot open at Kasumis outburst!

Ayane: Oops…

Kasumi slapped her off the couch. She flew threw the air what was actually a split second felt like a couple minutes. She had been struck on the side. It felt like she had been hit by a wall moving umfed miles an hour. Her breath was completely gone. Her mouth hung open and here eyes were in surprise as every ounce of her breath left her. She slammed into the wall across from the couch.

Ayane: GAH…

She already had no breath…. Striking the wall at that speed did some serious pain. There was another brief period after hitting the wall when time seemed to slow down. Pain shot through body as her wings smashed into the wall. They folded down. She fell down down down until she fell onto the carpet floor thankfully. She lay there on her stomach not moving.

Hitomi: Kasumi STOP!

Kasumi: Shut up Hitomi…

The whispers continued to plague her ears.

: Kill her now… before she does it again… Who's next… Hitomi?

Kasumi: I cannot allow this to go on. She can't be allowed to… eat again. She will give back Hayate or I will beat her until she throws him up!

Ayane propped herself up with one arm the other across her gut. She coughed terribly a few times gasping to regain her breath back. She looked slightly to the right and saw Kasumis feet walking straight for her. She squinted and clenched her teeth.

Ayane: …..rraAAAH!

She very painfully got to her feet and faced her enraged sister. She panted heavily. She raised her hand and began to concentrate on any type of magic that might stop her.

Hayate drew his sword and struck one of the chains. As it chinged off Ayane felt strange… a very sharp and odd feeling shot through her body. Her vision blurred as her eyes turned ash white for a few seconds. Her expression was like when she was hit by Kasumi. Whom had stopped at the sight of Ayanes strange… behavior.

Kasumi: ….

Ayane: … wha… what was that…

Kasumi backed off a step or so. Hayate hit the chains and it happened again this time more severe. She fell to her knees.

Ayane: Ahhh…

Kasumi: Ayane…

Hitomi jumped off the bed with a thud and ran past Kasumi to Ayane as fast as she could. Hayate gripped his sword tight as he drew back slowly. It made a WOOSH as he swung it. It broke one of the chains. Ayanes eye color turned ash white as she collapsed into Hitomis arms… and stayed that way… She was limp a blank expression as her eyes slowly shut. She breathed a little after that… but barely.

R&R please.


	23. Chapter 23: Inside Ayanes Mind!

All right. On this particular night ive been slapped with insomnia and i gotta be at work at 7am. BLAAA! So I decided to give you guys what you want. Chapter 23 lol. Well progress is coming along nicely. I'm not saying which chapter I'm on could be just the next one from the last one i said I was on or 10 chapters from that I'm sure you guys are sick of my progress reports lol. Instead... I feel like teasing a bit. As you all may know I have 2 other fanfics in progress both I intend to finish. After this comes Shinobi of Hajin mon then once i finish that i'll finish Crippled Truth of the Third Child. So... after that what's next after that for me? Who knows... maybe i got something planned... Maybe I'm already working on something new... or not! lol DANG this RC has got me sparked and ready for the day had no idea this stuff was so amazing! Anyways I'm a crafty sort er at least I try to be. But i can't help but drop hints at things. Well I've bored you with my insecent rambling long enough ON WITH THE CHAPTER! xD

Chapter 23: Inside Ayanes Mind

Ayaje looked at the broken chain on her arm that had been set free. She seemed very happy!

Ayaje: Please Hurry!

He drew the sword to strike the final blow to the last chain. He jolted forward but stopped at the sound of Ayane.

Ayane: Hayate you BASTARD!

He looked into the darkness… she sounded more direct this time than everywhere… she was here. She lunged out of the darkness thrusting a kick at his head. He almost didn't react in time as he lifted his left arm up and felt the force of her kick slam into his side! Quickly grabbing her leg under his arm the two held this position. Ayane looked Furious!

Hayate: GAH!… That HURT!

Ayane: Your FACE will be hurting in a minute you Prick! Let go of my leg!

Hayate: Aww whas a matter?! Can't Move?!

She struggled to pull her leg free of his grasp but he held strong tightening his grip even.

Ayane: I'm going to KILL YOU!

Hayate: Like to see you try! You aren't bigger than me anymore!

Ayane: I'll Kick your ass ANYWAY!

Hayate: Then SHOW ME!

She struggled to get free but couldn't.

Hayate: Here let me help you!

He slowly brought his sword to her leg just above his arm close to her ankle and rested it on her bare skin lightly. It was cold to her as she watched him with a somewhat surprised expression. Then she looked more serious.

Ayane: You wouldn't dare…

Hayate: Oh Wouldn't I?!

Ayane: I'm warning you…if you cut my leg you'll regret it… shakes head

Hayate quickly slit the sword leaving a gash! In a quick lightning reaction he was suddenly pulled forward where his face met her fist! He fell back against the wall as he lost his grip on her leg. He hit the wall then felt Ayanes hand around his neck. He was about to strike her back but then… he was lifted off his feet… He opened his eyes and looked at Ayane in shock. The cut he had dealt her had vanisehd in an instant...

Ayane: … My magic, my mind, my rules…

Ayaje: Not… for long…

Ayane looked at her just in time to see her sling the broken chain on her free arm against the same leg where the cut was! The Chain wrapped around a couple times then Ayaje JERKED it pulling Ayane off her feet

Ayane: AH!

She fell to the side losing her grasp on his neck. Hayate gasped for air. He leaned his back against the wall. He looked down at Ayane to his right. She grasped her leg the chain created a very intesne burning sensation. It was VERY painful… the chain tightened around her leg causing severe pain. She wrenched and pried at it with all her strength but it wouldn't budge… She started panicing and began… Clawing! At it…

Ayane: AHHHH!H! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!

Ayaje stood up holding the other end of the chain pulling it tighter.

Ayaje: HURRY UP!! Break the last Chain! I'm holding her the best I can!

Hayate looked back and forth between them.. he seemed confused. Ayane seemed to be slipping into a somewhat dulled state as she continued to hit at the chain only… she gradually became calmer and calmer until she finally… stopped… She just stared at it with a dull expression… she looked exhausted… She spoke very… quietly…

Ayane: Hayate… please… don't do this…

She was panting…

Ayaje: DON'T LISTEN TO HER! It's a TRICK!

Ayane slowly looked up into Hayates eyes… Hoping to see some ounce of hope… He was smiling very meanly at her….

Ayane: …. Guess I shouldn't have wasted my breath…

He drew back his sword then spun cutting the final chain…Ayaje fell forward a couple feet into a kneeling position… nothing seemed to happen… wait… their surroundings seemed to change… it became darker… a red aura began to surround her and slowly Hayates smile began to fade at Ayajes… scary laughter… He looked at Ayane… her head was low... then she fell to the floor. The end of the chain that was cut lunged up and stuck to the wall digging in deeply. Another chain appeared around her other ankle connected to the wall… then around her wrists all of them lunged deep into the wall. Then they all glowed red. Ayaje stood up her back turned to them her laughter ceased.

Ayaje: I must admit… you really do hate her. In all our memories I do not recall one instant before all this that she did anything to earn your hatred… but you sure as hell earned hers… luckily for you I'm not on her side BUT I'm not on yours either… you're very gullible… And you shall spend the rest of eternity here with the one you hate…

Hayate: Wait.. NO!

Ayaje: And to at least give my counterpart some appeasement…

She turned and waved her hand. Hayate was blinded for a second… he opened his eyes… when his vision returned he looked up at her standing over him… he was small again…

Hayate: …

Ayaje looked at Ayane.

Ayaje: Enjoy your revenge.

There was a bright flash of red all around! Then she was gone… Hayate shook his head in disbelief! He looked back at Ayane whom laid there… dull expression eyes open halfway. Not paying attention to him at all. Hayate now 2 inches high once again turned and ran a couple steps towards the dense fog and darkness.

Hayate: …

He turned and looked back at Ayane thinking. He was about to head off into who knows what… where would he go… get lost in Ayanes mind forever… or stay here with her… out of her reach of course… yet… she continued to lay there. As if she didn't care anymore.

Hayate: … Ayane?

She didn't acknowledge him even a glance. He slowly walked back over towards her. Cautiously drawing closer waiting for her to pounce. She didn't. He walked past her hand that laid there towards her face. She did not avert her eyes at him for a couple minutes. She finally blinked and looked at him.

Hayate: What… is wrong with you…

Ayane: …

She turned over on her other side away from him.

Ayane: Go away…

Hayate: … No.

She twitched. But did not say anything.

Hayate: … ok fine.

He walked up to the back of her head and then grabbed her hair and pulled. Nothing. He climbed to where she could hear him… by her ear. She didn't move. But she spoke.. quite loudly actually…

Ayane: Get Lost!

Hayate spoke in her ear.

Hayate: Look… maybe you're all fine and dandy with just sitting here for the rest of who knows how long. You are the only one who can get me out of here. Sitting here pouting because you didn't get your waHAAAY!

He fell to his back on the floor as she sat up pulling up her knees and resting her arms on them. He sat up staring up at the back of her head.

Ayane: You know ever since Kasumi came back there has been this… annoying noise in my ear… and no matter where I go I can't seem to get rid of it. Even in my own mind I can't escape your annoying ass voice. Hell I can't even get away from you.

Hayate slammed his hands down in frustration.

Hayate: DAMMIT AYANE!!

He jumped up and sped walked to her side looking up at her talking.

Hayate: You know something ever since Kasumi came back you have become the most disobedient Ninja I have ever known. jumps over chain attached to her ankle I told you to do something you gave me lip about it.

He went up in front of her and stood between her feet looking up at her face. She stared down at him angry.

Hayate: And then you hit me… you said you wouldn't do it then you hit me.

Ayane: Shut the hell up and go away.

Hayate: What's the matter? Know I'm right?

Ayane: Apparently you're too stupid to realize what you've done to me…

Hayate: Enlighten me!

Ayane: Oh Kasumis Back YAY YAY! waves arms around and makes a happy face. Then gets tense and serious Oh but what about me? Am I not important anymore? Am I just fodder? A fill in until Kasumi comes back YES! Because YOU said I was.

Hayate: Oh yea I did didn't I? And I meant every word of it.

Ayanes eyes narrowed.

Hayate: So why not kill me now? Huh? Stand up and step on me! Swat me! Eat me again! You have EVERY opportunity to do so NOW yet you don't why?! Maybe because… you don't have the heart to kill your own flesh and blood? Earlier you didn't kill me. You had your foot on my back. Crushed my leg. Yet you let me go. You had me literally in the palm of your hand and yet you let me live!

Ayane looked at him.

Ayane: One you're not worth the mess you'd make on my foot. Two you're not worth the mess you'd make on my hand. Three I didn't want to eat you in the first place nor was it me AND you tasted like shit! Four because it's much more satisfying to watch you suffer. And right now… I just don't give a damn anymore! You ruined my life and I'm not just talking about the wish I'm talking about how when your sister came back I became nothing to you but a thing to put shit off on. I have feelings to you know! points to herself I want people to spend time with me to! I want a BROTHER! NOT an asshole! points at him he blinks startled So just get the hell away from me crawl into some hole somewhere and DIE!

She jumped up and walked away from him as far as she could. Then sat down her back against the wall hugging her legs tight. Hayate hadn't moved… he was really surprised… his eyes were wide. Finally he fell to his knees… thinking about what she said…

Hayate: Wow… I guess…damn… shakes head hahahaa… looks at her with a smile. She turns her head away shutting her eyes. I can see that I may not win this fight. Because you are right! HAHAHAA! So maybe I'm not worth the mess!

He walked quickly over to her and stood down at her feet again.

Hayate: But you know something?

She looked down at him.

Hayate: I'll bet Ayaje isn't exactly gonna treat Kasumi well. She seems to possess great magical powers she could do some serious hurt to her!

Ayane: … and?

Hayate: So what's she gonna do with little Hitomi?

Ayanes eyes shot wide open with a start at that thought!

Hitomi slapped the side of Ayanes face lightly.

Hitomi: Come on! Wake up!

Kasumi: I… I don't know what came over me… I just…

Hitomi: Just… be quiet…

Kasumi felt real bad… It wasn't her fault but she didn't know nor would she believe that if anyone told her. Just then Ayane jerked up into a sitting position breathing in hard. She coughed a few times. Hitomi patted her lightly on the back.

Hitomi: Thank GOODNESS your awake! What happened?! …Huh?

Her wings turned to a transparent red color… She had her face in her hands. She looked up over them a little… the ash grey turned blood red…

Please Review please!


	24. Chapter 24: Chaotic Magic

Hello everybody! Long time no update D:! Sorry about that but I ran into a big snag and this will be the last chapter you see done in this format. That's right! I have to redo the entire thing in standard! HAVE to! Check the rules and you'll see why. From here on out it'll be strictly standard like my other stories. Don't worry I plan to finish the story just like I have always intended. I've been DIEING to finish the story myself! Even if it takes me a lifetime to finish it! (hopefully it won't come to that) XD But I won't rush it…

Chapter 24: Chaotic Magic

Ayaje sneered as she looked at Hitomi! Her arm glowed red as she thrust it under Hitomis chin knocking her back to the other end of the couch!

Kasumi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Kasumi was in shock but she didn't have time to react when a force of something fierce smashed her in the gut pushing her into and denting the wall behind her! As if something large had a grip on her she was slammed repeatedly into the wall nearly busting through it completely! She fell to sitting position battered and completely helpless. She lifted her head up some looking at Ayaje flying towards her. She stopped in front of her face and hovered there.

Kasumi: Ayane… wha…

Ayaje laughed.

Ayaje: Ayane? No. You are surely mistaken. I am what you should be concerned about right now. But you won't even have time to do that…

Kasumi had blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes started to close slowly.

Ayaje: You have helped me escape the prison within your loathsome sisters mind, you and your fool brother both. Especially your brother. You should be proud that he has caused the emanate destruction of this town and everyone in it.

She licked her lips.

Kasumi: What are you going to do…

Ayaje: Whatever… I... want…

Kasumi conked out after that. Ayaje waved her hand… a red bubble appeared around Kasumi and began reducing in size… down down down she shrank but as this happened Ayaje grew. Kasumi got smaller and smaller until she was at that usual height of 2 inches, the bubble remained around her unconscious body. Ayaje picked up the marble like bubble with Kasumi inside. She then stood like she was about to run a marathon aiming at the door. With shocking strength she burst through the door knocking over Kokoro and Helena! Kokoro fell to the grass looking up quickly noting the red wings. She disappeared around a corner flying fast heading into town.

Kokoro: Well I guess worst-case scenario was narrowly averted wouldn't you agree Helena? … Helena? looks over at her

She had fallen face first into a mud puddle in the yard.

Kokoro: … HAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Helena slowly pushed herself out of the mud on her knees and hands. She looked straight ahead hearing Kokoros laughter with a blow to her pride. The neighbors looking at her laughed to. They all pointed and laughed.

Helena: She did this didn't she?

Kokoro: You mean put that puddle there made sure you fell face first in it and somehow mysteriously called everyone in the neighborhood outside to see? Yes she did.

Helena: I knew we should have killed her!

Just then she felt her head shoved back into the mud from behind by Kokoro.

Kokoro: Not what our mission is silly! Helena flails her arms and legs around trying to get back up As much as you hate to admit it that wasn't who you wanted it to be!

Kokoro let her up and started walking away.

Helena: You over zealous pixie snatching FAILURE!

Kokoro: without turning around or stopping Snob.

Helena: RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr! turns away all pouty crossing her arms

Helena saw something walking out of the doorway. It was Hitomi!

Helena: Kokoro!

She turned around and saw her to. Hitomi stumbled around bracing herself on the side of the doorframe. She staggered out the door before finally falling unconscious. Kokoro walked up to her kneeling down in front of her.

Kokoro: Out cold.

She reached down and cupped her hands under her gently picking her up before rising. Looking closely she could see the bruise on her face.

Kokoro: Lets go Helena!

Helena: Go where? Hey! WAIT UP!

She got up and began to run after her but slipped in the mud and fell face first again.

Meanwhile….

Ayaje flew from sidewalk to sidewalk weaving in and out of traffic causing accidents everywhere laughing the whole time! People were screaming and running in a panic. She flew up to a store window looking inside like a little child seeing a new toy. She saw a little girl inside who was very fascinated by her wings.

Girl: Mommy I want Fairy wings!

Ayaje smiled and with a snap of her finger produced the purple fire. She backed up and tossed it through the window into the floor. It erupted into a raging inferno! Ayaje laughed some more as she flew farther down the street. The little girl screamed holding her mommy tight. Just then they heard someone at the door.

Jann: WaaaTAHHH!

The door flew all the way to the back of the store as Jann Lee ran in ready for a fight!

Jann: DAMN that never gets old! He grabbed a nearby shelf and knocked it over the fire making a path for the mother, her girl, and anyone else inside.

Jann: This way!

They all darted out past him. After the last person got out he saw a red glowing orb laying wear she threw the fire… it sparked!

Jann: Uh oh!

He turned tail and RAN! He didn't get two feet when he heard a MASSIVE explosion behind him. The shockwave sent him flying down the street… rolling… stopped face down in front of Lei.

Lei: Well… not a bad way to start off the day.

Jann spoke without moving

Jann: Well apparently it wasn't a good morning for her!

Down the street further Ayaje was throwing red orbs into buildings all over the place. BAM BAM BAM! One after another they all blew up. She stopped and landed on the ground. She wound up a pitch like a baseball and threw it across the street at another store. Ryu jumped in and caught it and threw it back at her! Which she caught with ease much to no ones surprise.

Ayaje: Ryu! How are ya?

Ryu: Ayane! Cease this foolishness! There are innocent people here!

Ayaje: Oh Ryu PLEASE there is no such thing as innocence! flails her hand at him like a girly girl

She continued to hold the orb then with a snap of her finger it vanished.

Ryu: What's wrong with you?!

Some teenage boys recognized the appearance of Ayane!

Boy1: Hey isn't that?

Boy2: Yea that's Ayane!

Boy3: Isn't she that the girl who-

Boy1: Yea that would be her!

More and more people stopped and recognized her as "That Girl" from that one time when so and so got beat up by her or when this person asked her this and she said… some pretty bad stuff. Etc…

Ayaje looked from the left to the right.

Ayaje: Gee… it's good to see you all again too!

Everyone quieted down. Some how her voice was Very LOUD!

Ayaje: You know what? I've been thinking! That MAYBE… it's because YOU all were the bad people! You all mistreated her…. I mean ME!

Ryu looked at her funny.

Ryu: (Very interesting…)

He already thought he knew what was going on. Sort of… Ayaje smiled sinisterly as her eyes glowed red. There was a storm cloud… forming above the town. Jann and Lei ran through the crowd that had encircled Ayaje and stopped a couple feet when they got to the clearing. Ryu took a run at her drawing his sword! He got ready to slash when he stopped! Ayaje thrust another orb right in front of his face stopping him dead in his tracks. This one was different…

Ryu: … Kasumi!

He began to sweat!

Ayaje: I don't think you want to be cutting things just yet Ryu! Holds the orb closer to her. Her voice was quiet again so only Ryu could hear her She's mine now! And I know you know the truth. And you're right. I am not Ayane.

Ryu: Yet… you are…

Ayaje smiled cheerfully.

Ayaje: Correct!

Ryu: So if you are NOT her… and ARE her… what are you…?

Ayaje: Hmm…

She looks up as if lost in deep thought. She began tossing the ball with Kasumi in it up in the air and catching it with one hand. She walked a little to the left. Ryu watched her trying to think of some way to get Kasumi from her… She turned with a start.

Ayaje: I guess you could call me a copy. I guess you could call me a construct of her hatred by the magic. Or maybe I'm some demon that looks like her. Or maybe I actually am her and I just finally let go. Whichever you think.

Ryu: I think that either way you're gonna have to die!

He swung his sword!

Ayaje: Wait!

He stopped the blade a mere inch from her neck. She kept that same sadistic smile the entire time.

Ayaje: Don't you wanna know where the real Ayane is? Hmm?

He gazed into her eyes.

Ayaje: Why she's right here! Taps on the side of her head with her free hand Trapped in her own mind! Guess who's with her?! That's right Hayate! Granted you kill me you get Kasumi back! Whether she grows back or stays this way is anyone's guess I'm not sure myself but I do know for a fact that if you kill me you kill Ayane and Hayate. Now then… go ahead.

Ryu was hesitant. But in the end he pulled back. He turned around and started to walk away. She laughed a little. Ryu SPUN around hitting her on the side of her head with the hilt of his sword! She fell to the ground completely knocked out. The clouds that had begun to accumulate had faded away. He reached down and grabbed the orb with Kasumi in it from her hand. He looked down at her a moment.

Ryu: Didn't see THAT coming DID YA?!!

Sorry I didn't get to respond back to some of your messages D:! For some reason messaging system locks up on me before the message can be sent. And my e-mail account will receive but won't send. The only other option I can think of to keep you all updated is to make a place in the forums for Pixie Dust. Let me hear it if you like the sound of it! But don't forget to review this chapter! R&R please!


End file.
